Une Aventure Shrektaculaire!
by The Rabbit Imperator
Summary: Stiles, un magicien maladroit, sarcastique et malicieux, a élu domicile dans un marécage qu'il croit être un havre de paix. Un matin, alors qu'il sort faire sa toilette, il découvre de petites créatures agaçantes qui errent dans son marais. [Teen Wolf x Shrek : lorsque les personnages de TW évoluent dans l'univers de Shrek]
1. Prologue

Histoire que j'écris depuis un petit bout de temps alors j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ou au moins vous fera sourire! :)

Je ne sais pas encore si je vais avoir un rythme très régulier pour poster les chapitres mais il y en aura au moins un ou deux par semaine! Pour ce qui est des tatouages de Stiles, si besoin j'ai des dessins pour vous les représenter. Y a juste à demander et je vous les mets sur Deviant art!

 **Disclaimer **: Les personnages de Teen Wolf et de Shrek, ainsi que la plupart des situations, ne m'appartiennent pas. J'ai juste mélangé ces deux univers.

Stiles, un magicien maladroit, sarcastique et malicieux, a élu domicile dans un marécage qu'il croit être un havre de paix. Un matin, alors qu'il sort faire sa toilette, il découvre de petites créatures agaçantes qui errent dans son marais. Stiles se rend alors au château de Lady Kate, qui aurait soit-disant expulsé ces êtres de son royaume. Celle-ci souhaite épouser le prince Derek mais il est retenu prisonnier par un abominable dragon. Il lui faut, donc, un chevalier assez brave pour secourir le beau. Stiles accepte d'accomplir cette mission. En échange la future reine devra débarrasser son marécage de ces créatures envahissantes.

Or, le prince Derek cache un secret terrifiant qui va entraîner Stiles et son compagnon l'âne dans une palpitante et périlleuse aventure.

* * *

 **Prologue :**

 _"Il était une fois il y a fort longtemps un joli prince au minois charmant._

 _Mais le beau était ensorcelé, un enchantement terrible qu'on ne pouvait briser que par l'amour sincère d'un tout premier baiser._

 _Il était prisonnier dans un château sans âme, gardé par un dragon crachant colère et flammes._

 _Beaucoup de chevaliers tentèrent de libérer le beau de sa prison dorée mais aucun n'y réussi._

 _Sous l'oeil du dragon il attendait jour et nuit, dans la plus haute salle de la plus haute tour, une âme noble et pure et son premier baiser d'amour."_

La page précédemment lue fut arrachée, sans cérémonie, le bruit qui envahit l'espace fut suivi d'un ricanement moqueur.

\- _Non mais comme si ça existait des trucs pareils!_

Voilà maintenant qu'on se moque de ton contenu, pauvre feuille, toi qui était si délicatement et joliment décorée, tu as été aimée, chérie dans le temps et à présent tu es loin de tes amies, meurtrie. Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait t'arriver de pire que ça? Te faire griffonner peut être… Tu n'oses y penser et pourtant ta fin est bien pire. La voix de ton bourreau reprend:

- _Tu parles d'un gros tas de…_ La chasse d'eau retentit, sonnant le glas de notre "bout de papier".

Le tourmenteur de bouquins sortit finalement de la petite cabane, l'air satisfait. Maintenant sa journée pouvait vraiment commencer!

Stiles, jeune homme brun au regard malicieux, vivait seul depuis longtemps, dans une petite maison fort charmante perdue au milieu d'un marais. De son marais même. Loin des autres êtres humains ou de toute autre créature vivante, il profitait de cette solitude qu'il affectionnait tant. En fait on peut dire que la situation arrangeait tout le monde, surtout les villageois des alentours pour tout dire. Personne, en dehors de lui même, ne semblait vouloir le fréquenter ou plutôt l'approcher. Cela pouvait sembler triste mais que voulez-vous les gens comme lui étaient considérés comme des parias.

Vous ne voyez pas pourquoi? Oh! Aurai-je oublié de vous dire que Stiles était un mage? Eh bien voilà je vous le dis… Stiles était un mage ! Surprise! On pourrait penser qu'être mage est quelque chose de merveilleux, d'envieux même, alors qu'en réalité pas du tout. Les mages, depuis la nuit des temps, ont très mauvaise réputation, de vrais mégalos et égoïstes par dessus le marché. Il paraît que ce sont les rois des marchandages truqués, même que selon certains ils s'amuseraient à faire des sacrifices humains, pour que leurs charmes soient plus puissants… De véritables monstres en somme! Surtout, si vous en croisez un, fuyez (pauvres fous fuyez) sans vous retourner! Mais peut être que pour ça vous avez besoin de savoir comment les reconnaître… Alors écoutez bien, ces créatures du diable défient les lois de la nature : partout sur leur corps des formes, des dessins sont ancrées/encrées dans leur peau et leur confèrent des pouvoirs. Toujours selon les rumeurs, il paraîtrait que selon leurs tatouages ils ont des dons différents, et qu'ils tuent pour les utiliser et les décupler. Des anomalies selon l'avis des humains, partagé par les créatures enchantées.

Si vous voulez l'avis de Stiles, tout cela serait : DES FOUTAISES ! Non mais sérieusement il ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche, enfin pas volontairement, et c'était peut être là le problème. Parce que, bon, de ce que ses "voisins" avaient pu voir il pouvait avoir l'air menaçant, lui et sa maladresse légendaire avaient créé quelques petits problèmes au fil des ans. Mais rien de grave, hein, juste quelques petites destructions matérielles... un feu de grange, quelques blessés… Ouais, bon ça ne jouait pas en sa faveur mais ce n'était pas totalement de sa faute non plus! Il avait voulu aider, plusieurs fois, malheureusement il finissait toujours par merder quelque part et ça finissait en catastrophe. Du coup il se disait qu'il était bien mieux seul chez lui, loin des regards haineux, effrayés et des médisances.

Retournons au moment présent : comme tous les jours, après son sacrifice de feuille du matin Stiles alla prendre son bain, à bulle ou non selon le menu de la veille. C'est joyeusement qu'il se frictionnait dans sa mare-baignoire objectivant ses rêves du jour, enfin de la nuit (mais vous comprenez), aux grenouilles. Leur calvaire prit fin lorsque le jeune homme, causant du fait qu'une fourchette était une arme redoutable, se leva, s'habilla en chantonnant puis se saisit de sa brosse à dent. Là, face à son miroir, se frottant les quenottes énergiquement, sans doute trop, sa brosse à dent lui échappa des mains et alla, de manière plutôt violente, à la rencontre de la surface réfléchissante. Forcément celle-ci se brisa - sinon c'est pas drôle. Il avait la poisse je vous l'avais dit, non ? Il poussa un soupir. Lui qui pensait avoir bien commencé sa journée, cela n'annonçait rien de bon. Soupirant, il passa rapidement à autre chose pour se dépêcher d'engouffrer son repas et enfin rentrer dans le vif du sujet de sa journée : l'entraînement!

En effet bien que l'on naisse mage, il faut sans arrêt s'entraîner afin de développer ses capacités et en acquérir de nouvelles. Sinon le pouvoir, l'étincelle meurt et le magicien avec. Stiles aurait pu se contenter de quelques piqûres de rappel de temps à autre mais non, quitte à être seul autant être puissant… Enfin puissant, au moins avoir assez pour pouvoir se défendre face aux attaques venues de l'extérieur. Parce qu'il faut bien se l'avouer, malgré ses progrès flagrants, ses nouveaux pouvoirs n'étaient pas forcément ce que l'on peut qualifier de "badass". Bien sur ses tatouages avaient grandi, il en avait de plus en plus, et ils recouvraient à présent l'entièreté de ses bras, une partie de ses mains, de son dos, ses pieds, les flancs de son abdomen et de ses jambes ainsi que l'arrière de son cou, même une partie du devant. Un joli florilège d'animaux, à qui il pouvait emprunter des attributs, et de plantes, qu'il utilisait pour leurs vertus (comme l'arnica, miracle de la nature), leur symbolique (comme ses achillées à l'arrière du cou qui l'aident à guérir plus vite) ou encore physiquement (comme les lianes enroulées autour de ses bras).

Enfin bref ce qui l'excluait aux yeux des autres était sa nature mais aussi sa passion : la magie était réellement toute sa vie. Découvrir à quoi pouvait lui servir une de ses marques, quelles utilisations il pouvait en faire était son joyeux quotidien. Et il devait continuer, il le savait, son but n'était pas atteint. D'après ce qu'on lui avait dit, ou ce qu'il avait lu, il savait que les mages pouvaient développer à un moment un tatouage spécial, un ensemble parfois, qui pouvait livrer en plus d'un grand pouvoir, une sorte de message sur la destinée de la personne. Le sien il ne savait pas trop quand il était apparu. Faut dire qu'il était bien caché le saligaud : coincé entre ses omoplates, cerné d'azalées, de roses rouges et de camélias, trônait un loup. Ce n'était pas rien, il le savait très bien, il ressentait sa puissance étrange, surtout les nuits de pleine Lune, et pourtant il n'était pas encore en mesure de l'utiliser. Peut être aurait-t-il la force du loup ? Ou son ouïe ? Ou son odorat ?... Il ne devait pas se voiler la face, avec sa chance il allait hériter de la pilosité du canidé et rien d'autre. Puis pour la symbolique il l'avait compris depuis le début, il avait un loup dans son dos, un loup solitaire… Il était destiné à vivre seul, loin de tous. Si ce n'était pas une indication claire ça il ne savait pas ce que c'était. Enfin ce n'est que l'humble avis de notre bon ami, pas forcément le nôtre, hein (huhu).

Alors qu'il s'entraînait furieusement, donc, un bruit lointain le fit sortir de sa concentration. Il tendit l'oreille un instant, sans bouger, s'essuya le visage du revers de sa manche avant de sourire légèrement.

- _Que la fête commence!_ Se chuchota-il à lui même.


	2. Chapitre 1

Et voilà la suite!

Encore une fois pour ce qui est des tatouages de Stiles, si besoin j'ai des dessins pour vous les représenter.

Bonne lecture!

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages de Teen Wolf et de Shrek, ainsi que la plupart des situations, ne m'appartiennent pas. J'ai juste mélangé ces deux univers.

Stiles, un magicien maladroit, sarcastique et malicieux, a élu domicile dans un marécage qu'il croit être un havre de paix. Un matin, alors qu'il sort faire sa toilette, il découvre de petites créatures agaçantes qui errent dans son marais. Stiles se rend alors au château de Lady Kate, qui aurait soit-disant expulsé ces êtres de son royaume. Celle-ci souhaite épouser le prince Derek mais il est retenu prisonnier par un abominable dragon. Il lui faut, donc, un chevalier assez brave pour secourir le beau. Stiles accepte d'accomplir cette mission. En échange la future reine devra débarrasser son marécage de ces créatures envahissantes.

Or, le prince Derek cache un secret terrifiant qui va entraîner Stiles et son compagnon l'âne dans une palpitante et périlleuse aventure.

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 :**

A quelques lieues de là, des paysans avaient décidé que c'en était assez. Oui, marre de devoir éviter les bois, surtout la nuit, marre des cauchemars des enfants et de l'angoisse de l'apercevoir. La peur devait cesser par tous les moyens, c'est-à-dire ici par les flammes et par les fourches. Ragaillardis par leurs cris de motivation, le groupe de 6 valeureux citoyens s'avançait rapidement dans les bois jusqu'au marais. En cette fin d'après-midi peut-être arriveraient-ils à surprendre le monstre et ainsi prendre l'avantage. Ils touchaient au but lorsqu'ils décidèrent qu'avant de se jeter sur la bête, il fallait qu'ils se concertent une dernière fois. Cachés derrière des bosquets donnant sur le marais, ils s'accroupirent en espérant repérer la chose, qui devait forcément traîner dans le coin.

- _Je ne le vois pas._ Chuchota un premier.

- _Moi non plus_. Renchérit un autre.

- _Il est peut être pas là._ Souffla un troisième.

- _Ou il est derrière vous!_ Enchaîna une voix qui ne disait rien à personne.

Les hommes se regardèrent, un sourcil interrogateur levé pour certains, puis ils tournèrent lentement la tête pour se retrouver nez à nez avec l'objet de leur quête. Quelqu'un déglutit bruyamment tandis que ce qui semblait être un jeune homme leur souriait chaleureusement avant de montrer sa vraie nature monstrueuse. Sous les yeux ébahis de la petite troupe la peau du brun se recouvrit d'écailles vertes et brunes, ses yeux ambres devinrent jaunes et sa pupille s'étira en un trait vertical quand à sa langue elle dépassa largement des lèvres pour osciller vivement en produisant un bruit étrange… Un gros serpent… Devant eux se tenait un mi-homme mi-serpent, un hybride si vous préférez, qui sifflait dangereusement près d'eux, les paralysant de peur. Alors que son visage s'était fait menaçant, un sourire fendit de nouveau ses lèvres.

- _C'est à ce moment que vous devez partir en courant._ Précisa t-il rapidement.

A ces mots les hommes se regardèrent une demie seconde pour ensuite hurler, de manière très virile, et prirent leurs jambes à leur cou. Ce magnifique spectacle tira un rire un peu grave au jeune homme qui reprit sa forme originelle. Après s'être calmé il tapota Jackson, son serpent, entortillé autour de son coude droit pour le remercier de son bon travail. Y a pas à dire des attributs reptiliens c'est cool! La tête baissée vers son tatouage il remarqua un papier laissé par ses invités surprises, une affiche précisant que les autorités étaient à la recherche de créatures enchantées, bien sur en échange d'une forte récompense. Il couina de désapprobation, froissa cette stupidité et rentra chez lui, il avait mérité une pause!

 **(°-°)**

Loin de là, dans une clairière de la forêt, un tout autre spectacle se déroulait. Une petite troupe de soldats en armure avait investi la place, amenant avec eux des cages de toutes tailles en plus d'une table, de registres et d'un coffre. De ce petit bureau improvisé, auquel le chef était assis, partait une longue file de paysans, artisans des villages environnants accompagnés de gré ou de force par des êtres étranges. Le papier trouvé par Stiles avait eu son petit effet, si l'on pouvait dire ça comme ça, et, depuis ce qui lui semblait une éternité, le commandant voyait défiler devant ses yeux des anomalies de la nature de plus en plus bizarres. Il sentait la migraine arriver. Dans une cage un petit ours braillait, pas vraiment heureux d'avoir été séparé de ses parents qui le rassuraient à distance. Parce que forcément tout ce petit monde parlait, tout comme les trois cochons bricoleurs à l'accent étrange… Sérieusement qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là?! Alors qu'il donnait sa récompense à un vieux moustachu pour avoir apporté son "fils" en bois dont le nez s'allongeait s'il mentait, il fit signe à la suivante de s'approcher.

 **(°-°)**

Une vieille femme laide à la voix de crécelle s'avança avec un âne tenu en laisse. Le dit âne venant de passer au moins une heure à supplier sa maîtresse de ne pas le vendre. Ok, il pouvait être lourd mais ce n'était pas sa faute s'il pouvait parler ou même chanter, et ça il adoooorait, ce n'était pas une raison pour qu'elle l'envoie on ne sait où. Et vu la tête des bonshommes ce n'était définitivement pas dans un parc à thème. Lorsque ce fût leur tour il savait ce qu'il avait à faire, il devait se taire! Surtout ne pas parler!

La vieille tira sur la corde pour qu'il avance vers l'homme assit qui les regardait d'un air sceptique avant de s'adresser à l'humaine sur les capacités de son animal.

- _C'est un âne qui parle!_ Lâcha t-elle.

 _-Très bien, femme, 10 schillings pour toi… seulement si je l'entend._ Ce à quoi elle tourna son visage vers l'âne.

 _-..._

 _-Bah alors parle!_

 _-..._

 _-Scott!_ Menaça t-elle en levant la main.

- _Suiv…_

 _-Non, non je vous jure qu'il parle._ Le coupa t-elle avant de mettre sa main de chaque côté du museau de la bête et de prendre une voix ridicule. _Oh oui bien sur que je parle, je parle à en saouler toute la ferme!_

Le dit Scott leva intérieurement les yeux au ciel, il n'avait définitivement pas une voix aussi horrible. Un rire se fît entendre derrière eux, l'imitation ratée aura au moins fait rire quelqu'un, un jeune garçon roux habillé tout en vert, qui tenait une petite cage contenant une petite fée blonde. D'ailleurs cette dernière lui échappa des mains à cause de son hilarité et tomba sur la croupe de l'âne dans un petit nuage de paillettes.

 _-Hé ho aïe!_ Protesta Scott en se sentant soudainement léger.

D'ailleurs ses pattes commencèrent à quitter le sol, il s'élevait sous les yeux ébahis des gens qui l'entouraient. C'était sa chance, il pouvait à présent courir vers la liberté, ou plutôt voler vers elle! Il ne pouvait que s'en vanter, forcément.

 _-Vous avez déjà vu un cheval à aile mais un âne ailé jamais je pari! Hahaha! Que ce jour reste à jamais gravé dans vos mémoires comme celui où vous avez failli capturer Scoooo…_ Mais le voilà qui retrouvait la terre ferme, définitivement…

Là il était dans la panade, les soldats semblaient près à lui sauter dessus, il prit donc ses pattes à son cou et se mit à slalomer dans la forêt en criant. Alors qu'il courrait à en perdre haleine, il sentait le souffle lui manquer, il était un âne pas un cheval et surtout un âne au souffle court, pas très utile à la ferme en somme. Il devait ralentir ou il allait mourir asphyxié il en était sûr mais s'il ralentissait il pouvait dire bonjour à la prison et il ne savait pas trop quoi d'autre. Cependant il n'eut pas le temps de tergiverser puisqu'il fut arrêté net par quelque chose d'étrange, à regarder si les soldats le rattrapaient il n'avait pas vu qu'un truc s'était mis sur son chemin. Surpris il lança un regard furtif à la personne, parce que oui c'était une personne qui traînait à ce moment dans les bois, qui faisait barrage. Assez grand, brun, des yeux pétillants bien que ses sourcils soient froncés, mais surtout, SURTOUT des marques comme des dessins dans le cou et sur ses avants bras. Des tatouages = un mage. Il était sauvé! Sans trop réfléchir il se dépêcha de se placer derrière le mage comme s'il était un bouclier tandis que le petit escadron d'humains arrivait.

 **(°-°)**

D'abord tonitruante, la petite troupe armée, se fît rapidement silencieuse lorsqu'elle aperçut le brun en se stoppant tout aussi précipitamment. Visages tendus, stressés voir horrifiés il avait l'habitude mais il ne s'attendait pas à en trouver là, surtout pas à la poursuite d'un âne. Les humains étaient bizarres. Il gonfla le torse, posa ses poings fermés sur ses hanches et toisa les soldats du regard, un sourcil interrogatif levé. Celui qui semblait être le chef, se redressa un peu, s'approcha d'un pas pour sortir un parchemin qu'il tint devant lui avant de lire, d'une voix tremblotante, son contenu à Stiles.

\- _P-par or-ordre de Lady Kate tou-toute créature sera mise en état d'ar-arrestation et conduite en un lieu ap-approprié à sa condition…_

 _-Ca veut dire que là tu comptes me faire bouger?_ Il sourit de manière presque carnassière. _Et avec quelle armée tu vas réaliser cet exploit?_

Le commandant écarquilla les yeux et se retourna prestement. Plus personne, les autres avaient déguerpi, il se retrouvait seul face à un mage. Sans perdre un instant il partit comme une furie sous le regard amusé du brun et celui médusé de l'âne. Une bonne chose de faite! Stiles pouvait à présent reprendre son chemin vers sa petite maisonnée, sa petite balade ayant pris plus de temps que prévu. Il se mit en route quand une voix l'interpella, il se tourna pour voir que c'était l'âne. La bestiole, courte sur pattes d'ailleurs, marron de robe, noire de crinière, la mâchoire en biais se mit à le suivre. Il leva les yeux au ciel tandis qu'il blablatait sur son "exploit". Génial un pot de colle!

- _La peur que tu leur as foutu! C'est dingue! Sans toi j'étais perdu!_ Dit-il en lui bloquant le passage pour qu'il s'arrête.

- _Euh ouais… génial! Dis-moi pourquoi tu n'irais pas célébrer ta liberté nouvellement acquise avec tes amis, genre loin de moi._ Lâcha t-il pour l'encourager avant de se remettre à marcher.

- _J'en ai pas… Puis je suis pas assez fou pour retourner là-bas et risquer mes miches! Non je préfère rester avec toi!_ Il rattrapa le brun. _On va les exploser ceux qui osent se mettre en travers de notre route! Ça va être…_

Le mage n'écoutait plus, il soupira bruyamment, il voulait juste être tranquille lui. Une idée fit tilt dans son esprit. Pour se débarrasser du gêneur il avait juste besoin d'être "lui", le magicien dangereux et sanguinaire que tout le monde imaginait. Il se stoppa, encore une fois, puis il lui refit le coup du serpent, simple mais efficace, crachotant et jouant de sa langue bifide. Cependant, loin de faire partir le quadrupède, celui-ci le regarda légèrement inquiété mais surtout intrigué par ce changement.

- _Oh wow! Tu sais foutre les chocottes toi, j'en ai eu la chair d'âne!_

- _Il a pas eu peur…_ Se murmura le brun pour lui même ne comprenant pas vraiment la situation alors qu'il reprenait sa forme et sa marche, perplexe.

- _Le truc de la langue là, dégueu, vraiment!_

- _Mais pourquoi tu me suis?!_ S'énerva un peu le mage, pommé, s'arrêtant de nouveau.

- _Je vais te dire pourquoi: Because I'm tout seul il n'y a personne besiiiiide meeeee._

- _Par la Lune c'est tellement horrible! Comment c'est physiquement possible de faire une chose pareille?! Je comprends mieux pourquoi t'es seul maintenant._ Déclara t-il avec dédain, pas qu'il soit vraiment un meilleur chanteur - je vous l'assure.

- _Il n'y a qu'un véritable ami pour être si franchement cruel!_ Répondit-il tout sourire tandis que le plus grand soupira, encore.

- _Regarde-moi petit âne…_

- _Scott!_ Le coupa t-il. _Je m'appelle Scott!_

- _Peu importe._ Il fît un geste de la main comme pour évacuer le sujet. _Bon reprenons les choses du début, calmement et simplement, ce sera pas du luxe. Regarde-moi bien. Je suis quoi?_ Dit-il comme si c'était évident. L'âne le regarda de haut en bas ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir.

- _Hum… Tu es grand?_ Tenta t-il.

- _NON! Je suis un mage, un magicien!_ Il s'enflamma. _Tu sais ce qu'on dit. "Allumez torrrches, brrrrandissez fourrrches!"_ Se mit-il à crier, un bras en l'air, imitant joyeusement les villageois. Il se figea un instant pour s'adresser à lui sincèrement. _Ça n'te dit rien? Ça n'te fait pas peur?_

- _Non!_ Affirma t-il le plus naturellement du monde. Stiles reprit une pose normale et fronça les sourcils.

- _Vraiment?_ Il n'osait y croire.

 _-De vrai, de vrai!_ C'était bien une première. _Je t'aime comme tu es!_ Le fameux Scott souriait de toutes ses dents, le niais, le brun le fixait l'air presque effaré. _D'ailleurs c'est quoi ton petit nom?_

 _-Hum… Stiles._ Souffla t-il, se remettant en route.

- _STILES? C'est quoi ça pour un nom… Enfin bref je vais te dire, Stiles, ton côté j'en-ai-rien-à-tamponner-de-ce-que-les-autres-pensent-de-moi j'aime assez. Oh!_ Il aperçut une clairière devant eux, enfin plutôt un marais avec un sorte de maison bizarre au milieu. _Mate moi ça! Qui peut bien habiter dans un trou pareil?_

- _Moi puisque c'est MA maison_. Lâcha le mage en levant les mains vers le ciel, comme si c'était une évidence.

- _Très joli… le trou. En fait c'est même bucolique, presque charmant, vraiment! Oh le beau caillou, j'aime ce caillou._

 _-Ouais, ouais, très sincère Scott._ L'âne lui sourit et le suivit tout en observant l'endroit, pas franchement accueillant.

 _-J'imagine que tu reçois pas beaucoup, hein?_

- _Oh non j'adooooore inviter des gens! Leurs bruits, leurs odeurs, leurs jérémiades, leurs critiques, leurs regards effrayés, je ne peux absolument pas m'en passer!_ Ironisa t-il en s'approchant de la porte d'entrée.

- _Mouais tu tiens à ton intimité quoi… Comme moi! Encore un point commun, c'est fou! Les pires se sont les pots de colle, t'as le malheur de dire ou faire un truc un peu gentil et ils te lâchent plus. Et finalement y a un vieux silence qui s'installe et qui duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuure._

Un silence s'installa justement, Stiles se tourna vers Scott, méfiant. Oh non, il faisait des yeux de chien battu trop mignons. Non, il devait résister, c'était sans doute sa manière de lui dire au revoir et sûrement pas un moyen de l'apitoyer pour rester.

- _J'peux rester avec toi?_ Demanda rapidement le quadrupède d'une voix mielleuse.

- _Raaaaaaaaaah!_ S'auto-détesta le mage, il aurait dû s'y attendre. Un idiot voilà ce qu'il était! Il aurait dû le rembarrer plus tôt mais là avec ses puppy eyes de crétin… Il devait résister.

- _S'il te plaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit!_ Supplia t-il.

- _Si tu dis la formule magique alors là j'ai pas le choix!_ Dit joyeusement le brun.

- _Vraiment?!_ Interrogea l'âne plein d'espoir.

- _NON!_ Gronda le plus grand.

- _Pitié, je veux pas retourner là-bas!_ Paniqua l'équidé en posant ses sabots avants sur le torse "humain". _Tu sais pas ce que c'est d'être considéré comme un monstre!_ Il eut un petit mouvement de recule. _Bon, ok tu sais! Mais justement c'est pour ça on doit se serrer les coudes, faire face ensemble! Aide-moi! Garde-moi! Pitié! Pitié!_

- _Ok, c'est bon, T'AS GAGNÉ!_ Cria l'homme, vaincu. _Je te garde. Mais,_ il fit redescendre l'âne sur terre et croisa les bras sur son torse, _il y a deux conditions: tu restes dehors et c'est seulement pour une nuit, demain tu t'en vas, basta, tchao. Les soirées pyjamas avec histoires et marshmallows au coin du feu, très peu pour moi merci!_ Il avait une réputation à tenir après tout.

- _Ouais… ok, très bien._ Acquiesça Scott, boudeur.

Satisfait le mage lui adressa un sourire avant de rentrer chez lui, enfin au calme. Du moins s'il faisait abstraction des petits bruits et des grommellements venant de l'âne devant la maison. Il se lamentait sur son sort, histoire d'apitoyer son sauveur et hôte et de pouvoir rentrer au chaud. Mais Stiles ne pouvait pas faire ça, il ne pouvait pas et ne devait pas s'attacher à qui que ce soit, il était et serait toujours un solitaire. C'était sa nature. Il se renfrogna et ignora l'autre râleur pour préparer son dîner. Voilà qui le mettait de bonne humeur: la nourriture, rien de tel pour bien commencer ou finir une journée.

 **(°-°)**

La nuit tombait, la pièce était principalement éclairée par la cheminé et quelques bougies placées sur la table joliment dressée. L'air était doux, le fumet de ses fameuses et adorées _curly fries_ , comme il les appelait, dansait dans l'air, il en salivait. Bien attablé il se saisit délicatement de l'une de ses merveilles pour se l'enfiler goulûment dans la bouche mais il n'eut pas la satisfaction de goûter à ce met tant convoité parce que son attention fut attirée par quelque chose. Un bruit. Il venait d'entendre quelqu'un marcher chez lui… Scott? Il se dé-figea pour se ruer vers la porte qu'il ouvrit en grand en vociférant. Là, il dépassait les bornes.

- _Je t'avais prévenu Scott! Tu pouvais dormir ici mais interdiction de rentrer chez moi, chacun son côté! Aucune familiarité tolérée!_ Il ne voulait surtout pas risquer de s'attacher, jamais.

- _Mais j'ai rien fait!_ Répondit l'intéressé avec ses yeux de chien battu, sagement allongé sur le perron.

Le brun fronça les sourcils avant de se retourner vers l'intérieur de sa maison. De nouveau il entendit un bruit. Il s'avança vers la table, il lui sembla voir une ombre passée dans le coin de son œil. Il se retourna vivement pour essayer de voir qui était là mais rien. Il se retourna encore une fois vivement suite au bruit d'un objet tombé, ayant tout de même peur pour sa santé mentale. Son verre était renversé donc quelque chose, ou quelqu'un, l'avait fait tomber. Il s'en approcha doucement, toujours à l'écoute de ce qu'il pouvait se passer.

- _Oh my Dear! Toutes mes confuses!_ Lâcha une souris blonde à lunette sur le dos, semblant s'adresser au fameux verre.

- _Isaac what did you to my Boyd encore?!_ Se fit entendre. Cela venait d'une autre souris très semblable, juste le poil plus long qui marchait à tâtons sur le pain, s'adressant à celle sur le dos.

- _Erica, laisse le je vais bien!_ Rassura une troisième, toute noire cette fois, et qui barbotait dans son bol de soupe. _Je pense que I just find la baignoire. Darling come with me!_

 _-I'm coming!_

 _-Not you Isaac, il me parle à moi!_ Dit d'un air dépité la soi-disant Erica.

Mais qu'est-ce c'était que ce merdier?! Il rêvait là, ou plutôt il cauchemardait, non? Tout ça ne pouvait être vrai, en aucun cas.

- _Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel?!_ Il allait se saisir d'une des souris quand soudainement quelque chose de volumineux fut poussé sur la table, renversant tout par la même occasion. Un cercueil… de cristal… contenant une demoiselle endormie et… poussé par sept nains?! Non mais où allait le monde? _Non,_ protesta t-il vivement en poussant l'objet, _non pas de viande froide à ma table!_

 _-Mais vous voulez qu'on en fasse quoi? Y a plus de place, le lit est déjà pris!_

Stiles écarquilla les yeux, surpris, et se rua, sans tomber pour une fois, vers sa chambre. A peine eut-il ouvert la porte qu'il comprit. Bien installé dans son lit se trouvait un loup habillé en Mère-Grand, fameuse cuisinière de la région. L'autre le regarda, leva les épaules d'un air désabusé et s'adressa à lui de sa grosse voix.

- _Bah quoi?_ Stiles grogna, s'avança, l'attrapa par le col, les tatouages sur ses mains s'illuminèrent, ses pattes d'ours stylisées lui confiant sa force et lui permettant de soulever l'intrus pour le conduire vers la sortie.

- _Non mais sérieusement je vis dans un marais,_ s'exaspéra le garçon, _y a des pancartes "Attention Mage Méchant"! Qu'est-ce que je dois faire de plus pour avoir la paix?!_

En disant la dernière phrase il jeta le loup par la porte d'entrée, histoire de le virer proprement de son chez lui. Cependant il ne s'attendait pas à trouver son terrain littéralement envie de créatures fantastiques. Fées, sorcières, animaux parlant (cochons, ours…), nains, géants, objets vivants et j'en passe avaient établis un campement dans son marais! Complètement ahuris il fixait ce spectacle désastreux, son pouls s'accéléra, sa mâchoire ouverte se mit à chercher l'air, la crise pointait le bout de son nez et ce n'était pas le moment, vraiment pas. Machinalement une de ses mains se porta à son cœur tandis que son regard partait dans le vague, le brun se força à le focaliser sur quelque chose afin de pouvoir reprendre le contrôle de la situation. Presque ironiquement ses yeux ambrés se fixèrent dans ceux marrons de cet idiot d'âne. Des sorcières le frôlèrent alors qu'elles volaient et la colère qui prit le dessus. Ses poings se serrèrent, comme sa mâchoire, il prit une grande inspiration pour attirer l'attention de tout ce "beau" monde.

- _QUI VOUS A PERMIS DE SQUATTER MON MARAIIIIIIIIS?!_ S'époumona t-il.

Tout le monde se tut, tous se stoppèrent dans leurs activités pour le fixer d'un air horrifié. Quelques créatures partirent même se cacher en criant. Oh! On a un évanouissement vers la tente numéro 12, je répète un évanouissement. Réactions habituelles en somme et oui même eux avaient peur des mages, personne ne les aimait… Sauf Scott… Il reposa son regard sur lui d'ailleurs (en parlant du loup… badum tsss… oui je sors).

- _Me regarde pas comme ça c'est pas moi qui ai envoyé les cartons d'invitation!_ Se défendit-il. _J'ai bien compris que ton style c'est: seul, triste, dans son coin!_

- _Pour sûr qu'on aurait préféré être ailleurs!_ _Mais on a été forcé de s'inviter._ Rétorqua une marionnette.

- _Quoi? Comment ça?_ Là Stiles était paumé et ça se voyait.

- _C'est Lady Kate._ Continua un des trois cochons près de lui. _Elle a finit par signer un avis d'expulsion pour les créatures magiques, nous sommes interdits de Beacon Hills et ses alentours._ Le mage souffla puis pesta entre ses dents.

- _Bon est-ce que quelqu'un sait comment aller jusqu'à cette Lady Machin?_ Silence de mort et soudainement on prend la parole.

- _Et mais moi je sais!_ Annonça joyeusement Scott.

- _Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre sait?_ Demanda le brun, d'un air presque suppliant. "N'importe qui mais pas lui", pensait-il.

- _Moi! Moi! CHOISIS-MOI!_ Maintenant l'âne sautillait et peu importe où le jeune homme regardait il était dans son champs de vision. Il se passa une main sur le visage puis leva mollement les bras en l'air en signe de défaite.

- _Bon très bien! Scott tu m'accompagnes jusqu'à Lady Machin._ Lui dit-il en le pointant du doigt pour ensuite inspirer et s'adresser à la foule. _Trucs vivants en tout genre pas la peine de planter vos tentes vous êtes officiellement les pas bienvenues! C'est pourquoi je vais tout de suite, dès à présent trouver cette Machin pour régler le problème et "hasta la vista" tout le monde rentre chez soi!_

Toute la foule le fixe et voilà il passait encore pour un crétin… Mais que nenni, ils se mirent tous à applaudir et à l'acclamer. Parlait-il vraiment la même langue que ces gens? A ce niveau il n'était plus vraiment sûr. Il venait bien de les envoyer paître et eux ils le considéraient comme un héros. Pour être inattendu et nouveau ça l'était! Il souffla de nouveau, désespéré, sa solitude lui manquait déjà. Il s'adressa à l'âne.

- _Toi et moi, on part. Maintenant!_ Et il se mit en route, toujours sous les applaudissements.

- _YES! Ça va être génial! Les aventures de Stilinou et Scottychou, les frères de cœur._

- _Je vais vomir, tais-toi! Par pitié!_ Désespéra encore plus le mage. _Et ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça ou la mort viendra te chercher plus tôt que prévu!_ Menaça t-il.

- _Ok, promis… Je peux chanter pour nous occu…_ Il aperçut le regard meurtrier du garçon qui avait illuminé certains de ses tatouages. Mauvais signe. _Je peux meumeumer sinon?_ Proposa t-il avec un sourire hésitant. Stiles leva un sourcil.

- _Va pour le meumeumage mais rien d'autre!_

Scott sourit et il s'exécuta tout en lui emboîtant le pas.


	3. Chapitre 2

Et voila la suite!

J'espère que ça vous plait :)

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages de Teen Wolf et de Shrek, ainsi que la plupart des situations, ne m'appartiennent pas. J'ai juste mélangé ces deux univers.

 **Reviews** :

 **Bayruna** : c'est sûr que c'est un sacré changement pour lui, en bien ou en mal ça reste encore incertain ;)

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 :**

Pendant ce temps là dans la magnifique cité de Beacon Hills, sous terre au fin fond de son gigantesque château, des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans un couloir sombre. Des talons claquent sur les pierres, menaçants comme l'annonce d'un futur sombre et terrible (oui, rien que ça!). Le garde, posté devant la seule porte du fameux couloir, déglutit bruyamment face à la tornade blonde en grande robe de soie argentée qui fonçait vers lui. Rapidement il se décala tout en lui ouvrant la porte du cachot dans lequel elle s'engouffra sans un regard. Il referma la porte, soulagé, il en poussa même un soupir avant de reprendre contenance. Lady Kate était vraiment une reine effrayante…

Cette dernière s'arrêta à l'entrée de la salle, de torture la salle hein, histoire d'avoir une vue d'ensemble et faire le point sur la situation. La pièce était vaste, pleine d'objets aiguisés et menaçants, mais sombre et froide, seulement éclairée par une torche proche d'une large table au centre. A côté de celle-ci se tenait son très cher serviteur, un de ses préférés, son bourreau, fort occupé à plonger la tête d'un bonhomme en pain d'épices dans un verre de lait. Elle sourit devant cette belle image, Finstock avait bien fait son travail, les jambes de P'tit Biscuit traînaient près du verre. Il était fin cuit, sans mauvais jeu de mot, elle arrivait au bon moment.

Sur un signe de sa part l'homme reposa la pâtisserie sur la table, haletante, et s'écarta pour lui laisser la place. La Lady s'approcha du prisonnier, l'air dégoûté. Comment une telle monstruosité pouvait exister et qui plus est dans SON royaume parfait! BEURK! Elle se devait de trouver toutes ces créatures du Mal, les rassembler en un seul lieu pour mieux les détruire! Et pour cela il fallait que cet infâme machin crache le morceau et lui dise où ils se cachaient, tous. Sa grimace disparue rapidement lorsque de ses doigts graciles elle se saisit des jambes du monstre biscuité pour les faire danser devant ce dernier, un sourire malsain aux lèvres.

- _Il court, il court, le Biscuit, le Biscuit du bois joli!_ Chantonna t-elle d'une voix douce. _Enfin c'est plutôt difficile sans ces immondes petites jambes. Alors où sont tes abjects petits amis?_ Demanda t-elle en lâchant les membres.

- _Jamais je ne vous le dirais! Je ne les trahirais pas!_ Cracha t-il à la blonde.

- _Oh!_ Feint-elle d'être surprise. _Vraiment?_

Elle vint prendre, entre deux doigts, un des boutons violet en gomme et doucement elle se mit à tirer dessus. Plus elle tirait plus son sourire devenait carnassier. Pas très rassurant pour P'tit Biscuit qui paniquait doucement mais sûrement, c'est qu'il y tenait vraiment à ses boutons. Il tenta vraiment de résister mais il le sentait se décoller… alors il finit par craquer.

- _Stop! STOP!_ Hurla t-il enfin sous le sourire ravie de Kate. _Je vais… je vais tout vous dire._

- _Alors parle!_ Ordonna t-elle en le lâchant.

- _Vous connaissez… le garde champêtre?_ Demanda t-il timidement.

- _Le garde champêtre?_ Elle semblait perplexe.

- _Oui, le garde champêtre!_ Affirma t-il.

- _Mais oui le garde champêtre. Celui qui pue qui pète?_

- _Oui,_ couina t-il, _celui qui prend son tutu pour une voilette!_

- _Le garde champêtre._ Lâcha t-elle pensive.

- _LE GARDE CHAMPÊTREEEEE!_

- _C'est bien sur le garde champêtre._ Renchérit-elle les yeux plissés, la main tenant son menton, en pleine réflexion.

Cependant leur discussion, grandement profonde, fut interrompue par la porte qui s'ouvrit en grand et en fracas. Une ribambelle de soldats pénétra dans la pièce, un d'eux s'approcha de la souveraine et lui susurra à l'oreille un : on la trouvé, Lady! Le visage de la royale personne s'éclaira soudainement, oubliant P'tit Biscuit alors qu'elle ordonnait de faire entrer l'objet de ses désirs. Finstock en profita pour, d'un revers de main, jeter la pâtisserie dans la poubelle tout en se rapprochant de Kate.

Là, contre un des murs en pierres, un grand miroir fut posé délicatement par les soldats qui se reculèrent prestement, laissant à leur maîtresse une vue dégagée sur ce dernier. Entourée d'un cadre doré, la surface réfléchissante s'embruma pour laisser un visage, tel un masque blanc, apparaître sous les "wow" admiratifs des humains. Forcément si Kate s'était enthousiasmée de cette découverte c'était bien parce que ce miroir n'était pas un objet banal. Non, devant elle se trouvait le fameux Miroir Magique, aussi appelé le Deaton, du nom du génie qui l'habitait. S'en était presque jouissif pour elle de l'avoir enfin. Toutes les monstruosités n'étaient pas inutiles, mais elle ne laissa rien paraître et se contenta de sourire en coin tout en s'approchant de lui d'un air révérencieux.

- _Rentrons dans le vif du sujet._ Dit-elle tout bas avant de parler bien fort. _Miroir, miroir accroché au mur ne suis-je pas la souveraine d'un royaume prospère et pur?_

- _Techniquement… vous n'êtes pas la reine._ Lâcha t-il, un sourcil levé. Kate grogna de désapprobation.

- _Finstock!_ Appela t-elle et celui-ci brandit un petit miroir qu'il brisa d'un coup de poing. Simple et efficace comme menace. Le Miroir Magique déglutit avant de continuer rapidement.

- _Je voulais dire vous n'êtes pas une reine ENCORE!_ _Mais vous pouvez facilement le devenir, la seule solution étant que vous épousiez un prince!_

 _-Vas-y continue._ Lui intima t-elle intriguée.

- _Booooooon,_ commença t-il avant de prendre sa voix de présentateur, _très bieeeen!_ _Détendez-vous my Lady parce qu'il est temps pour vous de choisir votre promis parmi nos beaux Nicolas_ (1) _! Et tournez manèèèèèèges!_ Deaton disparaît pour laisser place à trois images d'hommes en noir et blanc. Celle de gauche passe au premier plan et se colore dévoilant un trentenaire roux. _Notre Nicolas numéro uno porte aussi bien le costume que l'uniforme! Bien que militaire il est issu d'une longue lignée de têtes couronnées, pas en pool position pour la succession il est connu pour son goût des célébrations. On acclame le prince Henry de Galles!_ Les soldats applaudissent tandis que passe au devant le second homme, un à la peau délicieusement foncée et au sourire charmeur. _Le Nicolas numéro deux vit dans un pays lointain et même s'il n'a plus un sous il n'est pas "aisé" de l'approcher. Il aime jazzer et son ukulélé, toutes les petites poupées sont à ses pieds. Alors on gonfle la poitrine pour séduire le prince Naveen._ Finalement la dernière image apparaît faisant découvrir à la salle un homme accoudé à une fenêtre ayant l'air d'attendre quelque chose. _Et finalement le dernier et non des moindres, notre Nicolas numéro trois est un brun volcanique, gardé par un dragon, cloîtré dans un donjon, surplombant de la lave en fusion mais ne vous laissez pas refroidir car sous ses airs secs se cache un corps de dieu grec, il aime les bibliothèques et possède tous les attributs d'un vrai mec, secourable de suite, le prince Derek. Ma Lady que prendrez-vous? Nicolas numéro1, Nicolas numéro 2 ou Nicolas numéro 3?_

Sous la "foule" en délire des soldats Kate semble hésiter, il faut dire que les trois images lui paraissent bien alléchantes et que les cris de joie n'aident pas vraiment à sa concentration. Le stress monte, une musique presque de suspens semble sortir du Miroir Magique, la demoiselle tend un doigt vers celui-ci, pas encore décidée, réfléchissant à toute vitesse.

- _Deux… trois, un? Que faire? Deux? Trois?_ Alors que derrière les soldats hurlent leur chiffre préféré, la perdant un peu plus. Mais finalement c'est la voix de son fidèle Finstock qui la tire de la tourmente.

- _Prenez le trois Milady!_

 _-Oui, oui,_ elle lève sa main pour montrer le numéro et le prononce d'une voix sûre, _le numéro trois!_

Le visage de Deaton souriant lui fait face et sereinement il annonce le gagnant, sous les acclamations joyeuses des troupes.

- _Lady Kate, vous avez choisi,_ il remontre son image, _le prince Derek._

- _Prince Derek,_ elle sourit l'air satisfaite, _c'est une beauté parfaite!_ Elle se tourne et se parle à elle même. _Il faut juste que je trouve quelqu'un pour aller me le chercher…_

 _-Par contre ce que…_

 _-Il me faut trouver quelqu'un d'assez sot pour…_

 _-Cela se passe toutes les nuits…_

 _-Silence!_ Ordonna t-elle, ne supportant pas que l'on parle en même temps que sa royale personne. _Une fois que je l'aurai auprès de moi, que ce prince Derek sera mon époux, sur Beacon Hills régnera enfin une reine parfaite!_ Elle claqua des doigts pour appeler le chef de la garde. _Capitaine, rassemblez vos hommes, nous organisons un tournois! J'ai besoin d'un champion!_

 **(°-°)**

Stiles s'était dit, dès qu'il avait quitté son cher marais, que le voyage allait être long et même plus que ça, infini. La grande cité n'était pas tout près mais surtout, lui qui appréciait sa solitude, il pensait qu'il allait vivre un calvaire en étant avec l'âne. Pourtant ce ne fût pas le cas, au contraire il n'avait pas vu passé le temps! Le chemin jusqu'à Beacon Hills lui avait paru bien court à tel point qu'il fût surpris de voir se dresser les murs de la ville au détour d'un champ. Il ne le reconnaîtrait sûrement jamais mais il avait plus qu'apprécier ses discussions avec Scott. Étrangement les deux s'entendaient très bien et partageaient bon nombre de centres d'intérêts sur lesquels ils avaient pu allègrement débattre.

Partager tant de temps et échanger autant avec quelqu'un était nouveau pour le mage, il n'arrivait même plus à se souvenir de la dernière fois que ça lui était arrivé. C'était un sentiment étrange, inédit et pourtant agréable qui se développait chez le brun. Raaah bon sang il était un mage il ne pouvait pas ressentir ce genre de choses, ni même y penser : l'amitié, l'amour ce n'était pas pour lui et ça ne le serait jamais! Il fallait qu'il reprenne ses esprits mais Scott était marrant, gentil et, surtout, il n'avait absolument pas peur de lui, il semblait le voir tel qu'il était.

Il n'eut pas le temps de penser à plus de choses, pour l'instant son esprit était accaparé par la vision de cette cité humaine majestueuse et grandiose. Beacon Hills était d'un blanc presque éclatant, de hautes murailles protégeaient les habitations, invisibles de l'extérieur, tandis que le château, haut de logis et de tours, semblait monstrueux de part ses proportions. Les deux comparses s'approchèrent de l'entrée déserte à l'exception d'une femme déguisée en princesse en grande robe d'apparat. En les voyant arriver, et surtout en voyant les tatouages sur les avants bras du garçon, cette bonne femme hurla en courant vers la ville. Stiles leva les yeux au ciel tout en haussant des épaules, quel idiot il était même s'il faisait chaud il aurait dû penser à baisser ses manches… Bon, maintenant il fallait qu'il la rattrape, ça commençait bien!

- _Hé! Excusez-nous on aimerait trouver… Lady…_

Il trottina vers elle, suivi de près par Scott, mais celle-ci se mit à courir en devenant de plus en plus hystérique. Sans s'en rendre compte le duo pénétra dans la cité et c'est seulement en s'arrêtant après avoir perdu la fausse princesse qu'ils s'en aperçurent. Ils étaient dans une cour déserte, quelque part dans Beacon Hills, d'ailleurs ils n'avaient croisé personne en venant jusqu'ici… Autant dire qu'ils étaient totalement perdus!

- _Tu fais vraiment un effet boeuf!_ Lâcha Scott un sourire au coin des lèvres.

- _Tais-toi!_ Lui répondit Stiles en regardant aux alentours, imité par son ami - non il ne devait même pas le penser! - qui rigolait doucement. _Ouais, complètement perdus._ Rajouta t-il faiblement pour lui-même.

- _Oh regarde, une officine, on est sauvé!_ Dit-il en s'avançant vers une sorte de panneau à battants.

- _Une quoi?_

 _-Mais tu sais ces trucs qui disent où tu es et ce qu'i voir dans le coin._

 _-Oh ouais, je vois… je crois… Oh y a un bouton, j'aime les boutons!_ Et sans réfléchir plus longtemps il appuya dessus.

Un mécanisme sembla s'enclencher puis un bruit régulier, comme un cliquetis, se mit à résonner dans les rues vides, de plus en plus rapidement. N'étant pas vraiment rassurés, les deux comparses reculèrent légèrement et Scott vint se placer derrière Stiles, après tout c'est cet idiot de mage qui avait appuyé sur le bouton précipitamment, il y tenant à sa peau d'âne lui, il ne voulait pas courir le risque de la perdre ou l'abîmer! Le bruit s'intensifia, leurs cœurs battaient de plus en plus fort dans leurs poitrines quand soudainement les volets s'ouvrirent en grinçant. Devant eux des espèces de petits pantins, pratiquement tous identiques se mirent à se mouvoir et à se dandiner sur une musique terriblement entêtante et entraînante, sur un fond peint ridicule de la ville. Mais le pire restait à venir, sous les yeux ébahis des garçons, les bonshommes se mirent à chanter. Oui, oui chanter!

- _Visitez Beacon c'est un monde parfait. Chez nous on te croque chez le juge de paix. Pas de blagues, pas de vagues, ne marche pas en zigzag. Beacon est un monde parfaiiiiit. Ne saute pas les talus, lave tes pieds, lave ton…. Nez! Beacon est, Beacon est, Beacon est un monde parfaiiiiiit!_

Et sur ça les volets se fermèrent, encore en grinçant, puis plus rien, le calme plat. Les yeux écarquillés, la bouche grand ouverte les spectateurs n'osaient plus bouger, trop choqués, sûrement, parce qu'ils venaient de voir. Au bout de quelques minutes le silence fut brisé par un petit cri de joie accompagné d'un trépignement.

- _Wow c'était… génial!_ Souffla Stiles (oui, oui c'est l'avis de l'horrible magicien terrifiant et sanguinaire).

- _Tellement génialissime! ENCORE!_ Renchérit Scott en s'avançant vers l'officine pour appuyer de nouveau sur le bouton, ce qui fit reprendre ses esprits au brun. Le grognon était de retour.

- _Non, non_. Arrêta t-il l'âne. _On est venu ici dans un but précis, on doit trouver Lady Machin pas écouter une (super) musique!_

- _Ah ouais c'est vrai._ Dit-il en se tournant vers le mage. _Pardon, mec!_

 _-Non, pas de…_ Il tendit l'oreille. _T'entends ça?_

 _-Quoi?_

 _-C'est toi qui as les grandes oreilles, non?_ Lâcha t-il en levant les yeux au ciel, sous le sourire de Scott. _Y a du bruit, des cris qui viennent de là bas, on devrait trouver quelqu'un pour nous indiquer le chemin._

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers la source du brouhaha. En peu de temps ils la trouvèrent et ils déboulèrent dans une sorte d'arène en plein air au milieu de laquelle se trouvait pas 5, ni 10 mais bien 15 chevaliers, dos à eux en train d'écouter une belle blonde sur une tribune, sous les applaudissements de la foule. Cette dernière était en plein discours passionné.

\- _… donc un champion ou une championne aura l'honneur, que dis-je, le privilège d'aller à la force du glaive secourir le délicieux prince Derek, retenu prisonnier du souffle diabolique d'un terrifiant dragon._

 _-Oooooooh!_ Dirent en coeur le public, les participantes et les participants du concours.

- _Si par malheur le ou la vainqueur/e faillirait à sa tâche, cette dernière serait reprise par son dauphin ou sa dauphine et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y en ait plus un._ Elle prit un air dramatique. _Nombre mourront de cruelles manières mais,_ elle reprit un air décidé _, c'est un lourd sacrifice que je consens à faire!_

Sur ces derniers mots la blonde fut littéralement acclamée par toute l'arène. Sûrement parce que des sous-fifres brandissaient de grandes pancartes avec des indications claires quant à la réaction à avoir au bon moment. "Beacon est un monde parfait" pensa le mage avant de retourner son attention sur son ami quadrupède. Ce dernier lui indiqua la femme étrange de la tête.

- _C'est elle Lady Kate. Mission accomplie par les deux supers amis Stiles et Scott! Vu qu'elle est au balcon on a qu'à… s'avancer au milieu de ses charmants jeunes gens et l'interpeller. Ouais c'est un bon plan!_ Et confiant il s'avança dans la fosse.

Stiles lui fit une courte pause et déglutit, avant de rattraper Scott qui avançait comme si de rien n'était. Il fallait qu'il respire, pas le moment de faire une crise de panique, il allait s'avancer fièrement, tout sourire et ne pas penser au fait que plus il avançait plus la foule se stoppait de stupéfaction et que sa mort n'allait sûrement pas tarder. Pourquoi il devait y avoir un tournoi public le jour où il venait, sérieusement?! Quelques cris d'horreur résonnèrent, il s'aperçut alors, trop tard, qu'il avait oublié de baisser ses manches, laissant ses tatouages être largement visibles. Comme ce n'était plus la peine de tenter de les cacher à présent il se contenta de sourire, un peu gêné, à la foule et de saluer les citoyens.

- _Hey, salut à vous peuple de Beacon Hills! Beau temps pas vrai?!_ Sérieusement il devait apprendre à se taire…

- _Qu'est-ce que cela?!_ S'horrifia la Lady. _C'est écoeurant!_ Et bim prend toi ça!  
- _Oh ça c'est pas gentil! C'est peut être un âne mais il est joli…_ Il se tourne vers Scott, _pour un âne._ L'animal susdit leva les yeux aux ciel arrachant un petit sourire au brun.

- _Moui…_ Kate sourit à son tour, elle avait une idée et une bonne. _CHEVALIERS, contre ordre! Celui qui tuera le mage sera le champion ou la championne! Pourfendez-le!_

Surpris, le mage fixa un instant la belle, la bouche ouverte et les sourcils relevés. Mais quelle p… este! (oui on reste poli quand même) Son regard se focalisa ensuite sur les hommes et les femmes en armure qui s'étaient tournés vers lui et qui avançaient doucement dans sa direction, armes en main. Il recula légèrement, mais sûrement, Scott derrière lui, toujours face à ses futurs ennemis jusqu'à heurter un énooorme tonneaux de bière. Voilà, il allait pouvoir sympathiser, personne ne résiste à une bonne bière pas vrai… Il fallait qu'il essaye de toute manière, il n'avait pas très envie de se battre même s'il sentait sa magie bouillonner sous sa peau à cause de l'appréhension et l'excitation… Il devait être masochiste… Il leva les bras pour bien montrer qu'il était inoffensif, tandis que Scott tremblotait caché entre ses jambes.

- _Hey les gars et si à la place on se buvait une petit binouze, histoire de papoter, apprendre à se connaître, ça vous tente?_ Les concurrents et les concurrentes resserrèrent leurs mains sur leurs armes et avancèrent encore d'un pas. _C'est un non, c'est ça?_ Rajouta t-il l'air presque triste.

- _Non tu crois?_ Lâcha l'âne. _Euh… je te laisse t'occuper de ça et je te couvre!_ Finit-il avant de se carapater rapidement sous le regard faussement outré de son compagnon.

Stiles jeta un coup d'oeil rapide à l'arène, histoire de voir ce qui pourrait l'aider pour le merveilleux combat à venir. Parce qu'il n'allait pas se laisser faire le bougre! Il sourit en coin tandis que les tatouages sur ses mains s'illuminèrent - vous savez ses sortes de pattes stylisées lui procurant la force d'un ours - pour ensuite abattre un de ses poings sur le robinet du tonneaux. La bière fût libérée en un flot violent qui alla s'écraser contre les jambes de la première ligne des assaillants. Ceux-ci glissèrent sur le sol détrempé alors que le brun se mit à courir histoire de disperser le groupe. Il se retourna vivement, 6 de moins! Alors que ses adversaires étaient sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de se passer, le magicien en profita pour chercher son ami du regard. Parce que oui il fallait qu'il se l'admette, tout froussard qu'il était il commençait réellement à considérer Scott comme tel. Ce dernier, plus confiant face à des adversaires à terre, se permit de les assommer d'un bon coup de sabots sur la caboche, ce qui fit rire le mage.

Cependant ce fût de courte durée puisque, trop occupé à observer Scott, le brun avait ralenti et s'était fait projeter au sol par un de ses ennemis. Après un roulé-boulé acrobatique qui envoya valdinguer son adversaire plus loin, le jeune homme, en se relevant, se trouva encerclé par les 9 concurrentes et concurrents restants. Point positif de la situation, ces idiots ne semblaient pas prêts à coopérer entre eux, seule une d'entre eux fit un pas en avant, un air de défi dans le regard. S'ils n'attaquaient pas tous ensemble Stiles avait une chance de s'en sortir sans trop de casse, et il semblerait que la chance était de son côté. Un fin sourire apparut sur ses lèvres et il sentit ses tatouages les plus imposants briller pour se mettre en action. Pour préparer sa future parade il raffermit ses appuis et ses avants bras nus luisaient sous les regards ébahis des humains. Face à cela la chevalière qui s'était avancée se jeta sur lui en criant, cependant elle n'eut pas le temps d'arriver jusqu'au mage puisqu'elle fut violemment percutée pour une corde, du moins c'est ce qu'elle pensa, qui l'envoya valser plus loin.

Tous fixèrent le brun qui avait, à présent, dans ses mains deux lianes robustes dont il se servait comme de fouets. Celles-ci sifflèrent en battant l'air, prenant de la vitesse et de la puissance, alors que deux nouveaux assaillants tentaient une approche. Rapide comme l'éclair le mage ne les laissa pas s'avancer puisque ses armes les rencontrèrent violemment, assez pour qu'ils se retrouvent projetés non loin de leurs camarades assommés. Scott se fit d'ailleurs un plaisir de les envoyer retrouver leurs amis au pays des rêves d'un bon coup de sabots. Le sourire toujours aux lèvres, le brun semblait s'amuser, tout comme la foule qui, petit à petit, se mettait à l'acclamer et à l'encourager sous le regard dépité et un tantinet énervée de la belle souveraine. Les fouets volèrent une nouvelle fois pour s'enrouler autour de la taille de deux chevaliers qui, sous la surprise, se contentèrent de crier jusqu'à ce que leurs crânes se rencontrent et qu'ils perdent conscience. Plus que quatre, quatre et il pourrait négocier "tranquillement". Bien que ses ennemis furent proches, il s'accorda une minute pour respirer un grand coup et pour jeter un regard vers l'âne pour qu'il se rapproche, son jeu de pattes allant lui être utile. Rapidement il envoya une liane enserrer les jambes de la femme à sa gauche et la fit tourner tout autour de lui fauchant ainsi tous ses adversaires restant. La foule hurla de joie en criant "A MORT" ou "Du sang!". Le quadrupède compris vite son rôle et il envoya deux concurrents chez Morphée tandis que Stiles se servait de la dame comme d'une massue pour mettre hors d'état de nuire le dernier bonhomme encore conscient.

Lorsqu'il la laissa tomber à terre le silence se fit dans l'arène, pour quelques secondes, avant que tous explosèrent de joie. Les lianes reprirent leur place sur ses bras et il ne put s'empêcher de rire joyeusement face à cette foule en délire. Scott courut jusqu'à lui et se jeta dans ses bras pour rire avec lui. Mais tout s'arrêta soudainement, le mage lâcha son ami, le bruit des arbalètes les visant ayant fait retrouver son calme à toute l'assemblée. Stiles déglutit bruyamment et se tourna doucement vers la Lady, qui devait être plus qu'énervée de voir ses chevaliers aussi mal traités. Cependant celle-ci, appuyée contre la balustrade, l'observait en souriant. Étrangement cela ne lui dit rien de bon.

La blonde se redressa et d'un geste de la main elle fit abaisser les arbalètes. La situation pouvait tourner à son avantage à elle, l'idée qu'elle avait lui semblait bien alléchante. Elle leva les bras avant d'annoncer la grande nouvelle.

- _Bon peuple de Beacon Hills nous avons notre champion!_ Tous acclamèrent alors que le mage, stupéfait, qui semblait statufié. _Grâce à la force et au courage dont il vient de faire preuve il saura mener sa quête à bien!_ Le brun se reprit.

- _Hey, non! Je ne suis pas venu pour une quête mais pour une requête! Je suis venu pour qu'on me rende mon marais!_

- _Ton marais?_

- _Oui, oui, mon marais à moi où vous,_ peut être que pointer la Lady du doigt n'était pas une bonne idée vu sa tête, _avez bazardé votre bande de créatures magiques dans le besoin. Je ne suis pas un hospice, merci bien!_

- _Oui, certes…_ Elle réfléchit un instant. _Très bien Abomination je te propose un marché, tu réussis cette quête pour moi et je te promets de te rendre ton marais._ Elle pouvait ainsi faire d'une pierre deux coups. C'était parfait!

- _Hum,_ lâcha t-il dubitatif, _dans l'état d'origine?_

- _Absolument!_

- _Et les squatteurs?_

- _Désquattés!_ Le mage la toisa du regard, même s'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

- _Et ça consiste en quoi cette quête?_

* * *

(1) Pour résumer rapidement : lors de la sainte Catherine il était d'usage que les jeunes femmes célibataires de 25, 30 et 35 ans défilent dans la ville afin que les jeunes hommes sachent qui est encore à marier. Les garçons défilaient eux lors de la saint Nicolas et, forcément (merci égalité des sexes), à des âges différents soit à 30, 35 et 40 ans.


	4. Chapitre 3

Et voici la suite! Je pense qu'il y aura, environ, une petite quinzaine de chapitres en plus du prologue, de l'épilogue et, sans doute, d'un bonus!

N'hésitez pas à me faire des retours, si ça vous tente.

Bonne lecture :)

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages de Teen Wolf et de Shrek, ainsi que la plupart des situations, ne m'appartiennent pas. J'ai juste mélangé ces deux univers.

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 :**

Ils avançaient côte à côte, pratiquement à l'aveugle depuis un certain temps, il faut dire que les champs de tournesols qu'ils traversaient étaient bien plus hauts qu'eux. Mais bon ça n'avait pas tant d'importance que cela, si Stiles avait à peu près suivi ce que l'autre blondasse (non il ne la portait pas dans son coeur la futur reine de Beacon Hills, bien trop pimbêche, butée et cinglée pour lui) lui avait dit, selon les indications d'un certain Deaton, ils devaient aller au nord, toujours au nord pour tomber sur le prince en détresse. Ils débouchèrent finalement sur un champ foiné et dégagé.

Pfff, dans quel traquenard il s'était lancé encore? Droit dans la gueule du loup et voilà qu'il allait, une nouvelle fois, devoir fréquenter un autre être vivant pour un bout de temps et un de la royauté qui plus est.. S'il devait épouser la Kate, il n'osait imager quel genre de personne horrible il pouvait être. Cependant il faisait cela pour une bonne cause, le mage devait souffrir un "court" instant, bien trop long à son goût, pour retrouver sa tranquillité de vie et d'esprit. D'ailleurs en parlant de cela il ne pouvait plus penser à cause de l'autre énergumène qui s'était attaché à lui. C'est bon il avait, un peu, accepter la présence de Scott à ses côtés mais là l'âne parlait sans cesse depuis leur départ. Et il semblerait que le brun soit resté dans ses pensées un petit moment puisque lorsqu'il refit attention à ce qu'il déblatérait il était complètement perdu.

- _... parce que vraiment, on peut pas dire que je stéréotype les gens hein, mais là je comprend pas._

- _..._ Stiles était totalement largué, il ne préférait rien dire, tandis que le quadrupède s'arrêtait afin de le fixer l'air sérieux.

- _Non, mais sérieusement t'es un mage, pourquoi t'as pas fait tes trucs de mages? Je veux dire t'es carrément badass, au lieu de faire un marché t'aurai pu… t'aurais pu les maudire, les transformer en je sais pas quoi, les neutraliser puis les manger. Enfin t'aurai pu faire tes trucs de mages quoi!_

 _-Très fin Scott. Merci!_ Lâcha t-il ironiquement.

 _-Non mais t'aurai pu tous les dominer avec ta foooorce, quoi!_

- _Pour ta gouverne y a bien plus à dire sur les mages que ce qu'on dit déjà. La plupart des choses qu'on raconte sur nous sont fausses ou déformées._ Dit-il en reprenant son chemin. _Nous ne sommes pas des créatures assoiffées de sang._ Il marqua un temps. _Pas que._

- _Exeeemple?_

- _Exemple. Bon attends… euuuh…_ Il passa une main derrière sa tête, s'ébouriffant par la même occasion. _Les mages sont… les mages sont comme les oignons!_

 _-Ils flinguent?_

 _-Oui!_ Répondit-il avec enthousiasme _... Non!_ Cria t-il, presque, pour se corriger.

 _-Ils piquent les yeux?_

 _-Mais non voyons!_

- _Ah! Ils se font sauter on les noient dans une bouillon, quelques croûtons, du fromage et on les déguste soupe?_

 _-Nooooon!_ Hurla t-il de désespoir. _Ils ont des couches!_ Scott était un idiot il fallait lui parler comme à un idiot. _Oignons avoir couches, mages avoir couches comme oignons avoir couches. Tous les deux ont des couches et toi t'en tiens une!_

- _Ooooh! Les deux ont des couches et toi t'en tiens une. Ooooh!_ Sembla t-il comprendre enfin. _L'ennui c'est qu'il n'y a personne qui aime les oignons, si on les cuisine pas… Beurk!_ Répliqua t-il en fronçant les sourcils comme si quelque chose le gênait. _Les gâteaux! Tout le monde en raffole des gâteaux! Y a pleins de gâteaux qui ont des couches, regardes le mille-feuille!  
-On s'en fiche que tout le monde raffole des gâteaux! Nous, les mages, on est pas du gâteau!_ C'était définitif. Enfin c'est ce qu'il croyait mais Scott reprit la parole après une minute ou deux de réflexion.

- _Tu sais ce que tout le monde aime? Le clafoutis! T'as déjà rencontré quelqu'un à qui tu dis: fais péter le clafoutis, et qui te répond: j'aime pas le clafoutis. Le clafoutis c'est exquis!_

- _Non! Bourricot de crétin d'encéphale dégénéré d'âne bâté! Les mages c'est comme les oignons, personne les aime et ils font facilement pleurer! Fin de la discussion, bye bye, à la revoyure!_

 _-N'empêche que le clafoutis c'est quand même le truc le plus clafoutant de cette fichue planète!_

 _-Tu sais je crois que je préfère quand tu meumeumes._

 _-T'aurais pas un mouchoir là parce que je dégouline. Rien qu'au son du clafoutis je bave des litres._ A cela Stiles se retourna vers lui, l'air dégoûté.

- _Dégueu mec!_

Sur ce l'intéresser explosa de rire, ravi de la réaction si naturel du garçon ainsi que de sa frimousse écœurée. Ils pénétrèrent de nouveau dans un champs haut, un de maïs, ce qui n'empêcha pas Scott de voir le petit sourire qu'arbora Stiles durant une seconde.

 **(°-°)**

Ils avaient marché plusieurs jours ensemble et notre mage devait se l'avouer maintenant, il appréciait vraiment Scott! Trop gentil, trop ouvert et surtout trop crédule pour ne pas s'attacher à lui, du moins c'était son point de vue. L'âne s'en fichait qu'il soit un mage, il ne le voyait que comme Stiles, et cela ça changeait beaucoup de choses. C'était une grande première et le brun appréciait grandement cette nouveauté. Scott croyait tout ce qu'il pouvait lui dire, naïf à souhait mais loyal et prompt à pardonner ses petites plaisanteries, autant dire qu'ils avaient bien rigolé sur le chemin. Il avait enfin trouvé quelqu'un qu'il pouvait considérer comme un ami et qui le lui rendait. Il était peut être bien parti pour ne pas finir sa vie seul… Il devait encore se faire à l'idée et à réussir à donner pleinement sa confiance maintenant.

Ils avaient traversé des paysages diversifiés, des plaines luxuriantes comme des forêts verdoyantes, des bords de rivières… Mais là tout était bien différent. Le verdure avait fait place à de la terre sèche semblant avoir brûlée, les lignes calmes des plaines montèrent vers le ciel pour devenir ce qui semblait être une chaîne de montagnes. Stiles se stoppa devant ce paysage peu avenant. Devant eux, entre des rochers sombres, serpentait un chemin de terre noire comme de la cendre, montant jusqu'au sommet du mont qui leur faisait face. Scott s'arrêta à son niveau, plissa son museau de travers et lui fit une remarque sur l'odeur, pas franchement agréable qui régnait, ce à quoi le mage se contenta d'hocher la tête. Ca y était, ils y étaient, derrière ces piques abruptes ils devraient trouver l'antre du dragon et le but de cette mission: le Prince!

Enfin plutôt le pauvre futur Roi F*ckboy-Géniteur-Muet de sa Seigneurie Gnangnan-Pétasse-Blondasse Kate. Peut être pas la meilleure des destinés mais bon un marais et sa tranquillité d'esprit comme de vie étaient en jeu. Puis bon c'était un Prince en détresse et, loin de lui de vouloir faire de généralité, il devait s'y attendre quand même, c'était un destin sans doute plus enviable que d'être enfermé dans un donjon, gardé par un dragon, et seul. Très seul. Alors voila sa décision était prise, il allait sauver cet homme des cavernes en collants et le ramener à sa "sauveuse". Parce que oui, c'est comme cela qu'il l'imaginait le prince. Après tout le bellâtre devait être là-haut depuis son enfance, si l'on en croyait les légendes, alors niveau sociabilité voir propreté le mage n'avait pas de grandes attentes. Peut être même que l'autre serait capable de l'attaquer, se retrouver soudainement en présence d'un bipède pouvait le perturber, surtout si ce dernier était un affreux et dangereux mage...

Il inspira en serrant les poings, ferma les yeux pour expirer bruyamment sous le regard interrogatif de l'âne auquel il ébouriffa la crinière avant de lui sourire.

- _C'est là que l'aventure commence, alors fais gaffe à toi Scotty-Donkey!_

Puis il s'élança d'un pas léger vers la montagne, l'enthousiasme et l'appréhension grandissant dans ses veines. Malgré ses inquiétudes il était tout de même surexcité de se dire que tout bientôt il allait rencontrer un dragon, un vrai. Des frissons lui parcoururent l'échine, ça allait être intéressant.

 **(°-°)**

La montée leur prit quelques heures, une mise en jambe agréable selon l'avis du brun, surtout une fois qu'il fut habitué à l'odeur nauséabonde. L'odeur du soufre, se dégageant en fumée jaunâtre, se rapprochait de celle des œufs pourris, une véritable merveille. Pour Scott par contre c'était une autre histoire, sans aucun souffle le pauvre quadrupède avait lutté pour monter, traînant la patte à tel point que la mage s'était dit qu'il allait devoir le porter. Heureusement pour lui cela n'avait pas été le cas, il avait un dragon à esquiver lui, il allait lui falloir des forces. Et du courage. Beaucoup même au vu du spectacle qu'il venait de découvrir.

Le sommet de la montagne n'était pas ce à quoi l'on pourrait s'attendre, la roche s'était craquelée, séparée afin que le centre de la terre puisse voir la lumière du jour. Un cratère de lave, voila au milieu de quoi se trouvait le fameux château. Rien que ça… Easy! Mais expliquer de la sorte le tableau ne lui rendrait pas justice alors prenons le temps de mieux observer le paysage; tandis que Scott de son côté finissait de cracher ses poumons pour arriver à la hauteur de Stiles.

Donc reprenons. La montagne noire s'avérait en réalité être un volcan, avec lave bloblottante, "petits" crachats et jets de vapeur sulfureuse. La chaleur était presque étouffante au bord du large cratère, le brun avait l'impression d'être à côté d'un véritable brasier et déjà il commençait à suer. Au centre de cet avant-goût de l'Enfer se tenait un majestueux château sinistre et noir, comme la pierre du coin. Il semblait vaste, haut et un peu délabré de là où le brun était, il avait une allure inquiétante, pas franchement l'idée qu'on se fait d'un habitat de la royauté mais plutôt celui du méchant de l'histoire. Stiles sourit à l'idée, il est vrai que c'était non la "maison" d'un gentil prince mais celui d'un vilain dragon soit le méchant de l'histoire… Enfin bref tout ça pour dire que c'était pas hyper accueillant ni rassurant comme endroit. Et surtout, pour couronner le tout, le seul point d'accès à cette villa de rêve était un pont… de singe… en bois… Il était clair que celui qui avait construit cette prison princière voulait vraiment laisser De… Derrick… Non, Derek moisir ici pour longtemps.

Peut être qu'un ou qu'une maniaque transi.e d'amour pour lui avait préféré le cacher aux yeux du monde dans cette forteresse! Oui mais dans ce cas pourquoi cette personne ne vivrait pas avec lui… Il serait… allé chercher à manger, des noisettes et des panais pour une soupe sans doute et serait tombé dans une crevasse… mort! Hum, le problème c'est que, de ce qu'il savait, le rejeton royal se prélassait dans ce lieu de rêve depuis son enfance. Un pédophile… Pas réjouissant comme perspective. Ou alors peut être qu'il était trop moche ou trop étrange pour sa génialissime famille qui aurait préféré le cacher loin. Le mage ne doutait pas une seconde que sa Majesté Je-suis-mieux-que-tout-le-monde Kate pouvait agir de la sorte, un mioche pas à la hauteur de ses espérances et bim poubelle, SUIVANT! Alors dans ce cas là il faudrait que son futur époux ait des gènes dignes d'elle. La magie, même un miracle, de la puberté peut être, aurait fait d'un vilain petit canard un beau cygne. Mais comment pouvait-elle savoir que la transformation avait eu lieu s'il était enfermé? Quoi que, s'il avait tout suivi, elle le voulait pour son titre pas spécialement pour son physique, elle pouvait peut être trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour créer sa parfaite descendance si le monsieur avait une face repoussante. Cela non plus ça ne l'étonnerait pas.

Ok, il allait stopper sa diarrhée pensive pour admirer le visage fatigué puis effaré de son cher Scott face à ce magnifique paysage, si bucolique, attrayant… OU PAS! Il eut l'occasion d'admirer un beau:

- _Hey! J'es-j'espère qu'on y... est presque parce… .DIEU!_ (Janice sort de ce corps!) _C'EST QUOI CA?!_

- _Du calme Scotty._ Lâcha t-il avec un sourire en coin se voulant rassurant.

- _Dis moi que notre but n'est pas ce château mais un autre, plus loin, au milieu… d'un champ de pâquerettes et gardé par… des lapins! C'est bien les lapins, ici c'est sûr qu'il n'y en a pas… Je veux pas savoir ce qui vit là en fait._ Stiles leva les yeux au ciel avant de poser un genou à terre pour être à la hauteur de son ami.

- _Hey Scotty! Regardes-moi, ça va aller! Ca se trouve le dragon, parce que oui c'est un dragon qui se trouve là dedans, est parti se dégourdir les ailes! Tu vois la plus haute tour?_

 _-Le truc qui ressemble curieusement à un cure dent vu d'ici, genre super haut?_

 _-Ouais, voila, ça! Bah on va prendre le pont, rentrer dans le château, monter là haut, récupérer le prince et rentrer chez nous! Facile!_

 _-Ouais, ok, on peut le faire._ Il expira bruyamment. _Je peux le faire! Il est où ce pont?_

Pas sûr que la motivation de l'âne perdure alors, toujours en souriant, le garçon se releva pour aller au début du pont de singe, juste à côté d'eux. Il prit une des cordes servant de garde-fous dans sa main pour présenter de manière enthousiaste la première étape au quadrupède.

- _TADAAAM!_

 _-Tu… tu plaisantes là?_

 _-Oh allez Scotty-Donkey ça va aller, promis!_

 _-Ou… ouais c'est sur que… bah que ça a l'air super sécuritaire ton affaire._ Dit-il peu sûr de lui.

- _Mais si regarde!_ Il avança sur le pont de quelques pas, le bois ne craqua presque pas, puis il se tourna vers son coéquipier. _Allez viens, passes devant je reste près de toi, nous allons traverser cette épreuve tous les deux._

 _-Comme des amis?_ Tenta l'âne avec un petit sourire, ce qui fit souffler le mage.

- _Comme des amis._ Chuchota t-il.

- _Pour de vrai?_

 _-De vrai de vrai!_

Sacré Scott, bien qu'il minaude et qu'il semble peureux au début, il n'en est pas moins très courageux, à chaque fois il finit par prendre sur lui et par aller de l'avant. C'est une caractéristique qui plaisait à Stiles, qu'il trouvait louable et appréciable. L'âne en question hésita un peu avant de s'engager sur le chemin de bois, un sabot après l'autre, il dépassa son ami qui se mit à le suivre de près. Stressé, il avançait doucement. Pas totalement remis de sa marche précédente il n'avait pas totalement repris son souffle, il respirait donc un peu bruyamment par la bouche, seul bruit d'êtres vivants dans le silence. Il avança une nouvelle patte marron, mit son poids dessus et BAM la planche se brisa, lui offrant une vue imprenable sur la lave en fusion. A ce moment une gerbe explosa sous eux et la chaleur monta d'un cran. Scott paniqua soudainement, il ne voulait pas griller, il ne voulait pas mourir, il voulait garder sa petite liquette d'âne intacte. Sa respiration se fit plus difficile et il se tourna prestement vers le brun.

- _Je-je veux faire demi-tour! Je-j'peux pas continuer, mec!_

 _-Mais si voyons, on en est à la moitié, tu t'en sors super bien!_ Il avait surtout envie d'en finir rapidement, et aussi de voir la tête du dragon et de ce fameux prince au plus vite, histoire de voir si ses hypothèses étaient bonnes.

- _Je-je veux faire demi-tour! Je-j'peux pas continuer, mec!_

 _-Mais si voyons, on en est à la moitié, tu t'en sors super bien!_ Il avait surtout envie d'en finir rapidement, et aussi de voir la tête du dragon et de ce fameux prince au plus vite, histoire de voir si ses hypothèses étaient bonnes.

- _Je te dis que-je peux pas! J'ai du-mal à-respirer, faut que je-m'allonge un moment. Mais-pas là!_

 _-Voyons, respire mon gars ça va aller, avance et c'est tout!_ Commença à perdre patience le brun.

 _-Non, je repars de l'autre côté, je suis sûr qu'il est en bon état ce côté, on passe dessus sans problème!_

 _-D'accord fais comme tu veux mais moi j'avance alors tu devras me passer sur le corps._ Sur ce il bouscula l'âne et fit se balancer, légèrement, le pont de singe.

 _-NON NE FAIS PAS CA!_

 _-Quoi t'aimes pas ça? Tu aurais peur?_

 _-Hum… légèrement…_ Admis le quadrupède, ce qui illumina le visage de son camarade, d'une manière peu rassurante.

 _-Ok très bien, on va rigoler alors!_

Et sur ce Stiles se saisit plus fermement des cordes les guidant et les aidant à se stabiliser pour s'en servir d'appuie et faire balancer tout le pont. Alors que Scott se raidit, effrayé, lui trouvait cela fort amusant, c'était comme faire de la balançoire de manière plus puissante et plus excitante, il adorait. Il se mit à rigoler et crier sa joie à coup de "youhou" ou "ouaiiiiiiiiis" tout en continuant d'avancer. L'âne lui avait préféré fermer les yeux pour se cogner contre le mage, reculer, se recogner et ainsi de suite tout en murmurant quelque chose, n'arrivant pas à franchir cette barrière que son ami sadique était devenu.

Finalement il se rendit compte que son bourreau avait arrêté de rire et que tout ne tanguait plus autant. Il s'immobilisa et se risqua à ouvrir un œil. Sous ses sabots ce n'était plus des lattes de bois mais bien de la roche sombre volcanique qui s'y trouvait, ils étaient arrivés au bout du pont, sans problème… Les yeux écarquillés et la bouche ouverte il leva le visage vers son ami. Ce dernier souriait toujours, il s'avança vers lui pour lui fermer la bouche et lui ébouriffer la crinière.

- _Bah tu vois t'es pas mouru Scotty-Donkey, t'es pas mouru!_ Avant de partir vers leur prochaine étape: le château.


	5. Chapitre 4

La suite pour bien commencer la semaine (j'espère!).

Bonne lecture :)

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages de Teen Wolf et de Shrek, ainsi que la plupart des situations, ne m'appartiennent pas. J'ai juste mélangé ces deux univers.

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 :**

Alors que nos deux aventuriers avançaient dans le château, d'apparence désert, quelqu'un d'autre vaquait à ses occupations, d'autres pensées en tête. En effet un autre être vivait entre ces pierres noires jonchées sur un volcan: le prince Derek, le fameux, le seul, l'unique! Enfin, me direz-vous, depuis le temps qu'on en entend parler de celui-ci il arrive enfin dans le paysage! Et Stiles penserait d'ailleurs la même chose que vous.

Mais ne vous en faite pas, l'attente en vaut la peine ou au moins le coup d'œil. Parce que contrairement à ce qu'imagine notre mage national sa Majesté enfermée était d'une beauté plus que flagrante. Son teint était mate et les traits de son visage marqués, comme sculptés par les dieux. Ses cheveux noirs, un peu long, et sa barbe de 3 jours lui conférant un air de prince rebelle et soulignant parfaitement ses yeux clairs entre le bleu, le gris et le vert. Son faciès n'était pas tout, il était grand, d'une large stature avec des épaules larges, de grandes mains puissantes, un cou solide, un fessier… ahem. Il était bâti comme un héros grec, une véritable gravure herculéenne sur pieds, un spartiate en chair et en os, pour faire "simple".

Il faut dire que toutes ces années seul, loin de tout et de tous, lui avaient permis de développer son corps à loisir et il aimait cela, faire du sport, s'entretenir. Après tout il allait en avoir besoin dans son futur, lorsqu'il sortirait de cette tour et qu'il reprendrait sa place de prince, voir de roi, dans une cour … Enfin cela le tentait moins, il ne s'était jamais vu comme un leader, bien trop peu confiant en lui-même pour pouvoir diriger qui que ce soit. Une autre de ses occupations était la lecture. Il avait la chance de posséder dans son donjon une bibliothèque énorme, une salle entière recouverte du sol au plafond de livres, des petits comme des grands, des en cuir richement parés comme de simples parchemins, allant de récits scientifiques à de la poésie en passant par des romans, des traités de lois, des contes, de l'histoire et des encyclopédies. En tant que grand lecteur, auto-proclamé de son état, cela participait grandement à son bonheur.

Merveilleuse coïncidence me direz-vous et pourtant cela avait été pensé. Lisant depuis tout petit ses parents, déjà anéantis de devoir le laisser là, avaient pris quelques précautions, ne sachant pas pendant combien de temps il resterait en ces lieux. En effet, nul maniaque ou fou furieux dans cette histoire, ce sont bel et bien les royaux géniteurs même du prince Derek qui ont fait le choix de l'enfermer ici. La grande reine Talia Hale avait elle-même emmené son cher petit en ces murs alors qu'il n'était alors âgé que d'une dizaine d'année, pour le bien du royaume, de leur famille mais aussi pour son bien à lui. Il est vrai que cette idée peut, encore maintenant, sembler étrange mais, même si Derek avait longtemps été en colère contre les siens et surtout contre elle, a présent il savait que tout avait été fait pour le mieux, ses parents ne voyant pas un autre moyen de le préserver, lui et son secret.

Tout d'abord, à l'origine de cette situation, un secret de famille, celui de la famille royale Hale qui, depuis des temps immémoriaux, partageait son patrimoine génétique avec une autre espèce: les loups. En effet ceux-ci étaient de véritables loups-garous en chair et en os mais, contrairement aux contes, ils vivaient selon des règles précises, un code afin de vivre en harmonie avec les humains. Ils ne cherchaient pas à les soumettre, ne se sentant pas supérieurs à eux, mais souhaitaient continuer à cohabiter avec les hommes et à être de bons leaders. Ne voulant effrayer personne leur nature lupine avait toujours été cachée, dissimulée du peuple, à l'exception de quelques sujets de confiance. La puberté était un passage important dans la vie de ces majestés puisqu'avec leurs hormones se manifestaient leur puissance et leur essence de loup d'une manière plutôt violente. Leurs sens s'aiguisaient soudainement, la pleine lune réveillait en eux des instincts primaux incontrôlables, du moins au début. A force d'entraînements et de méditation principalement les jeunes arrivaient à maîtriser, à dompter leur animal interne et ainsi pouvait vivre au sein du monde, sans danger.

Il aurait dû en être de même pour Derek, comme ses soeurs, ses cousins, ses parents, ses oncles et ses tantes avant lui, il aurait dû apprendre et vivre une vie normale. Mais c'était sans compter sur la Sorcière, Jennifer, ancienne Druidesse, arpentant le continent, qui avait succombé au côté obscur des forces de la Nature, d'où son changement de titre. Autrefois bienveillante, elle était devenue avare de pouvoir et un poil égoïste alors savoir que des êtres aussi puissants qu'une meute soudée de lupins régnait tranquillement ne pouvait que l'intéresser. Elle voulait son propre royaume et pour cela il fallait qu'elle commence par détruire ce qui existait afin de tout reprendre à zéro. Alors elle s'attaqua à l'un des héritiers légitimes, parce qu'il était encore jeune, facile à atteindre, avant de s'en prendre à son aînée et ses parents. Elle devait être sûre de son sortilège, commencer petit pour réussir un grand coup.

Elle s'en était donc pris à Derek, jeune enfant introverti et silencieux bien que curieux, tendre et courageux, et elle avait fait en sorte qu'il ne puisse acquérir cette maîtrise si nécessaire à sa vie. Les crises étaient des plus violentes que sa famille avait pu voir, le déchaînement de son loup n'avaient pas lieu que lorsque l'astre lunaire était parfaitement rond mais tous les soirs. Jennifer avait fait en sorte qu'une fois le soleil couché son apparence, repoussante pour beaucoup, celle qui laissait voir sa condition, lorsqu'il était ni tout à fait un homme ni tout à fait un loup, se révélait systématiquement. Bien qu'il ait appris à se contrôler, en formant longuement son esprit au fil des ans, s'empêchant d'attaquer tout ce qui bouge, restant lucide une fois la nuit tombée, il conservait son aspect monstrueux. Rester chez lui, au château était trop dangereux à l'époque, puisqu'il devenait presque pleinement un loup sanguinaire, il fallait que leur secret soit préservé. Heureusement pour eux Peter Hale, l'oncle de notre cher petit et frère de la Reine Talia, avait retrouvé la Sorcière puis l'avait brûlé pour la punir de ses méfaits. La seule chose qu'il ait pu lui extorquer, sous la torture forcément, fût que le sort jeté à Derek ne disparaîtrait que suite à la magie d'un premier baiser, encore et toujours lui… Mais le jeune était encore trop dangereux pour lui et les autres, sa famille a dû prendre la dure décision de l'exiler et de l'enfermer ici jusqu'à ce qu'une preue chevalière ou qu'un preu chevalier vienne le libérer et lui donner son antidote tant attendu. Et il pouvait l'avouer, à presque 26 ans, il avait hâte de vivre sa vie, sa vraie vie.

Parce que pour l'instant les jours se ressemblaient, inlassablement, toujours mornes, toujours silencieux et solitaires, à l'image d'aujourd'hui. Il leva le nez du livre qu'il feuilletait, ayant entendu du bruit. Il tendit l'oreille un instant, n'osant bouger. Non, malheureusement, il ne semblait pas y avoir de bruits inhabituels…

 **(°-°)**

Pendant ce temps là, vers l'entrée du château, notre mage commençait à perdre doucement patience. Alors que lui n'avait qu'une hâte, courir partout à la fois par curiosité, par soif de découvrir un lieu nouveau et aussi parce qu'il avait vraiment envie de voir la face du prince, son idiot d'acolyte lui avait un autre moto en tête: la prudence. Soutenant toujours qu'il tenait à sa liquette, Scott n'avait que faire de ses tentatives pour le rassurer, la noirceur du château, les araignées, la poussière, les corbeaux ainsi que la menace d'un dragon le stressait… bon ok les squelettes et les corps carbonisés n'aidaient pas vraiment... pas du tout en fait! Stiles en faisait facilement abstraction, il admirait plutôt leurs armes et leurs dernières positions, pensant que la sienne devait être plus glorieuse que cela, mais l'âne n'y arrivait pas à sursautais presque à chaque pas. Autant dire que la progression était lente, très lente et cela ne plaisait pas du tout au garçon, il avait beau s'être attaché à son coéquipier il n'avait plus qu'une seule envie: l'étriper!

Alors, pour éviter tout massacre superflu de ce type, il fit une proposition simple à son ami, tandis qu'il observait en détail l'équipement de deux / trois cadavres sous l'œil dégoûté de l'équidé.

- _Ecoute mec, là ça va pas!_ Affirma t-il tout en tirant sur ses manches afin de bien couvrir ses avant-bras et de placer les protections métalliques piquées à un des morts.

- _Oh non tu ne vas pas… HORRIBLE!_ Gémit Scott de dégoût.

 _-Voilà, ça ça va pas le faire! On peut pas continuer comme ça. Déjà parce qu'on avance bien trop lentement, si tu ne te ressaisis pas on va en avoir pour des jouuuuurs à fouiller le château. Et aussi parce que je vais finir par te tuer, si je t'entends encore geindre de la sorte!_ Il enfila des mitaines poussiéreuses, toujours "empruntées" à la même personne, enfin ex-personne.

- _Hey, c'pas gentil! J'y peux rien moi si c'est aussi glauque ici… Et arrête de piquer des trucs!_

Stiles farfouilla dans son sac pour en sortir un tissu gris/argenté pour se l'enrouler autour du cou, cachant ainsi le plus de peau possible.

- _Faut savoir, t'as peur d'un hypothétique dragon et quand je me prépare au cas où on l'affronterait tu m'engueule!_ Il prit un casque un peu plus loin, assez léger mais avec une visière protégeant tout son visage.

- _Oh… d'accord. Bonne idée mon ami, bonne idée._ Acquiesça l'âne alors que le mage attachait une ceinture et une épée à sa taille.

- _Tout ça pour dire, il faut qu'on se sépare._ Lâcha t-il finalement.

- _QUOI? Non, non, non, non! Si on se perd et se trouve plus? Si je croise le dragon et que t'es pas là et inversement? C'est… c'est trop dangereux!_ Se mit à paniquer Scott

- _On se calme! Respire Scotty-Donkey! Tout va bien se passer! Il faut juste qu'on trouve un escalier parce que le prince est piégé dans la plus haute des tours, elle doit être vite repérable. Tout va bien se passer et ça va aller beaucoup plus vite comme ça._

 _-..._

 _-On trouve l'escalier, on crie pour prévenir l'autre, on arrive en haut, choppe prince Machin et on repart. Promis._

 _-Ok. Je-je peux le faire! On crie quoi alors?_ Demanda t-il pour essayer de paraître courageux.

 _-Yippee Ki Yay Mother F*cker?_

 _-Ouais, simple, concis… parfait._

Stiles sourit intérieurement face au visage peu rassuré, voir paniqué de son ami qui se voulait brave. Il lui ébouriffa la crinière amicalement, tout en lui adressant un vrai sourire, se voulant rassurant. Il lui indiqua un chemin du doigt alors qu'il se dirigeait de l'autre côté, non sans lui adresser un dernier encouragement, avant de disparaître.

- _A tout à l'heure mon pote!_ Souffla t-il.

 **(°-°)**

Voilà, voilà, voilà… Un sabot après l'autre, tranquillement, il allait avancer doucement, prudemment et s'en sortir indemne! Pas de raison de paniquer. Après tout, tant mieux si chacun de ses pas résonnaient dans ce large couloir sombre et vieux, et dont le look lugubre-parce-que-je-le-vaux-bien ou aussi-rassurant-qu'un-cimetière-le-soir-d'halloween-avec-de-la-brume ne lui plaisait pas du tout, cela voulait dire qu'il était seul. Tout seul…. Bien trop seul! Maudit Stiles et ses idées toutes pourries, bien que logiques… Il le détestait, vraiment! Pourquoi il devrait risquer sa vie pour sauver un mec débile, pas capable de sortir tout seul d'ici, alors que ça fait comme 16 ou 18 ans qu'il vivait là? Il n'avait qu'à retourner à l'entrée et à attendre sagement le retour de l'homme hait… qu'il aimait beaucoup. Pfff, il s'était attaché rapidement au brun, il faut dire qu'il était drôle et intelligent et courageux et taré et seul, blessé comme lui… Il avait l'impression de le connaître depuis toujours et après cette aventure ils allaient pouvoir continuer à rigoler et à traîner ensemble, il devait aider son ami pour que cette relation continue et s'approfondisse.

Enfin c'est ce qu'il clamait intérieurement, plein de conviction et d'entrain, avant d'entendre un grondement ou plutôt un grognement juste à côté de lui. Il se figea alors soudainement, il eut l'impression que son cœur avait cessé de battre, n'osant bouger pas même une oreille. Finalement il tourna lentement la tête vers la source du bruit, priant pour que ce soit une blague de Stiles ou même une grosse araignée, il l'aurait supporté ça, une grosse bébête, même poilue. Malheureusement pour lui ses prières ne furent pas entendues. Il avait tourné la tête vers un gros trou, sensé être un mur, pour trouver un grand œil marron foncé le regardant. Oups…

 **(°-°)**

Pendant ce temps là Stiles avait pu courir de pièces en pièces, vérifiant rapidement s'il trouvait une fenêtre donnant sur la fameuse tour ou un escalier. Malgré sa décontraction quant au lieu, il ne voulait pas y rester plus que nécessaire, après tout mourir carbonisé n'était pas dans ses plans de vie… ou de mort comme vous préférez. Il finit par ouvrir une lourde porte en bois qui grinça bruyamment et qui le fit découvrir une petite cour pavée. Il avait finalement une vue plutôt dégagée du château et il aperçut enfin son but, une grande et mince tour de pierres, foncée comme le reste du bâtiment, percée d'une seule ouverture vers son sommet d'où s'échappait une lueur chatoyante.

- _Parfait! Nous avons le prince… reste plus qu'à trouver où se trouve le…_

 _-DRAGOOOOOON!_

 **(°-°)**

- _DRAGOOOOOON!_ Hurla Scott paniqué avant de prendre ses pattes à son cou.

Ok, ce n'était pas le bon code qu'il venait de brailler mais au moins c'était clair et précis, le mage savait à quoi s'attendre! Il sentit soudainement une forte chaleur derrière lui. Très bien, le dragon venait tout juste de cracher du feu, normal, dans sa direction… Il ne voulait pas mourir! Il poussa un cri désespéré et il accéléra de plus belle en prenant le chemin inverse, il devait trouver Stiles et rapidement, c'était lui les muscles magiques de la bande! Il se retourna rapidement pour voir un peu ce qui semblait le poursuivre… Ok, il n'aurait pas dû! La bête était énooooorme longue d'une vingtaine de mètres, sombre, pleine de dents, effrayante et, surtout, à ses trousses. Sans trop réfléchir il franchit plusieurs portes, traversa plusieurs salles et finalement il le trouva.

Stiles était là, devant lui à une quinzaine de mètres, sur le pas d'une porte et il venait de se tourner pour voir ce qui faisait tout ce boucan. Il faut dire que le monstre n'avait que faire de la beauté des lieux ou de la structure du bâtiment vu qu'il faisait pas mal de dégâts sur son passage, Scott semblait être la seule chose qui l'intéressait.

Le mage avait l'impression d'halluciner, l'âne courait vers lui comme un beau diable, tout sourire, heureux de le trouver enfin suivit de près par un énorme dragon noir dont les narines fumaient, la bouche dentée ouverte, pour pouvoir avaler son ami sans doute. Tout allait parfaitement bien en somme…

Scott arriva à son niveau, le souffle court mais l'heure n'était pas à la discussion et Stiles poussa violemment son ami sur le côté, le faisant tomber. Il avait eu le temps de voir le dragon faire un mouvement de recule de la tête, les regarder pour les mettre en joue et cracher du feu. Sympa l'accueil! L'âne, paniqué, vit le brun, qui venait de le sauver, disparaître au milieu des flammes, de la fumée et de la poussière soulevée par leur ennemi qui continuait sa course. Pas le temps de crier, de pleurer, de s'assurer qu'il allait bien, il fallait qu'il reprenne sa course, immédiatement.

Cependant il fut rapidement arrêté par un mur. Il avait foncé droit dans une impasse, un petit coin dans lequel il était coincé. Voilà où il allait finir sa vie. Il sentit le dragon inspirer derrière lui, par réflexe il se coucha au sol, ce qui n'empêcha pas les flammes de lui roussir la queue. Il leva les yeux vers le monstre, celui-ci était penché vers lui, la bouche grande ouverte prêt à l'engloutir. Il déglutit, une dernière fois, en regardant son bourreau et ses dents. Mais celui-ci se stoppa soudainement, comme stoppé par la main de dieu.

- _Je te tiens!_ Entendit-il derrière la créature.

Rectification, stoppé par la main de Stiles! Cramponné à la queue du lézard géant, un peu noirci et poussiéreux, le garçon utilisait une nouvelle fois ses pouvoirs. Scott pouvait voir que quelque chose brillait sous ses mitaines: la force de l'ours, pensa t-il à juste titre. Le quadrupède n'avait pourtant pas le temps de se réjouir puisqu'il avait à se préoccuper de l'énorme patte du dragon qui faillit l'écraser alors que le monstre se tournait pour voir ce qui le gênait. Face à cette distraction il ne perdit pas un instant et se faufila rapidement à l'intérieur, dans une tour, histoire de se mettre à l'abris.

Pendant ce temps là le mage était toujours accroché à la queue d'écailles noires et, malgré les grognements agacés de son propriétaire, il n'allait pas lâcher. Enfin c'était sans compter sur la réplique du dragon qui remua son extrémité violemment, ce qui envoya le brun valdinguer dans tous les sens. Sa magie était assez puissante, il le savait, tout comme sa détermination mais là rien n'y fit, le monstre était bien trop puissant. Après plusieurs secondes de lutte plutôt intense, du moins pour lui petit humanoïde qu'il était, le lézard fouetta l'air avec son appendice avec une grande force, bien décidé à le faire lâcher, et il réussi. En effet suite à cela Stiles se retrouva à voler, à effectuer là un vol plané non planifié, à une hauteur et une distance qu'il n'avait jamais atteint jusqu'à présent. Et croyez-le ou non mais il avait déjà une certaine expérience dans ce domaine…

Il criait, pendant son petit voyage impromptu, de surprise, d'excitation, de peur, il ne savait plus trop et, même si cela lui sembla durer longtemps, il n'eut pas le temps de faire le point sur ses sentiments parce que sa course se terminait. Brutalement. Il venait en fait de passer à travers un toit pour s'écraser contre le sol dur et froid d'une pièce peu éclairée. Cependant ce n'était pas n'importe quel toit, n'importe quel sol et n'importe quelle pièce mais le toit et le sol de la plus haute tour du château. Il était présentement dans la plus haute pièce de cette plus haute tour. Il avait réussi!

Enfin pour l'instant il ne se réjouissait pas tant. Face contre terre, couvert de poussière et de traces de fumée, ayant mal à peut près partout, il priait plutôt pour n'avoir seulement que quelques ecchymoses et contusions… Pas d'os cassés ou de muscles froissés, par pitié! Il avait les yeux fermés et prit un petit moment pour sentir tout son corps, ses muscles, ses articulations, tout! Il souffla de soulagement, a priori rien de bien grave, il allait se servir grandement de ses feuilles d'arnica, tatouées sur une de ses épaules. Parfois la Nature faisait bien les choses!

 **(°-°)**

Scott, de son côté, était bien à l'abri, du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait… Caché au pied de la fameuse tour, même s'il ne le savait pas, il était dans le noir et entendit la "bagarre" entre les deux qu'il avait laissé derrière lui. Après un cri et un bruit peu rassurant, provenant tous les deux de son cher ami, a priori, il sentit plus qu'autre chose le dragon s'approcher de sa position. Les poils de son dos et de sa croupe se dressèrent soudainement. Alors précipitamment, n'écoutant que son instinct, l'âne prit de nouveau ses pattes à son cou pour échapper, de justesse, à un nouveau jet de flammes. Il monta rapidement une volée d'escalier pour déboucher ensuite sur un pont, survolant la cour où se trouvait toujours la créature qui, en l'apercevant, se stoppa de cracher pour l'observer une seconde.

Paniqué, Scott avait du mal à respirer, il regardait avec inquiétude son ennemi denté sans faire attention à ce qu'il y avait devant lui et pour l'instant il y avait… rien. Du vide! Le pont sur lequel il avançait était tout simplement coupé, détruit. Il était pris au piège, sa seule solution: faire demi-tour. Ce qu'il fit, enfin voulu faire plutôt puisque dragonzilla abattit sa queue sur le chemin de pierre qu'il venait d'emprunter. Alors le voici, notre âne peu glorieux, tout tremblant, perché sur son caillou solitaire, anticipant sa mort plus que prochaine.

Les yeux presque exorbités, sa bouche de travers grande ouverte, il faisait face à son bourreau-à-venir. Dressé sur ses pattes arrières le monstre rugit bruyamment tout en lui montrant ses dents longues et aiguisées. 10/10 en intimidation! Il fallait qu'il trouve une idée, un moyen de s'en sortir, après tout que ferait Stiles sans lui… Bon ok, peut être pas la plus véridique des motivations. En tout cas la vue de ce sourire carnassier, de ces grands yeux marrons le fixant avidement ne lui inspirèrent qu'une chose: parler. Dans cette situation, plus que critique, il ne put faire qu'une chose : taper la discussion…

- _Je-je ne veux pas mourir. Oooooh ne t'approche pas…_ Chuchota t-il. _Ooooh que-que tu as de grandes dents! Le prends pas mal surtout, hein, parce que, mazette, quel sourire! Je parie que je ne suis pas le premier casse-croûte à te le dire._ Dit-il d'un air presque timide tandis que l'autre semblait le regarder d'un air surpris avant de se radoucir et lui sourire sincèrement, tout en approchant son faciès écaillé de lui. C'est alors que Scott eut une révélation.

- _Quels longs et beaux cils… Mais… tu n'es pas un dragon mais une dragonne!_ Comprit-il. _Et même une jolie, jeune dragonne, si tu me permets!_ Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de flirter avec elle alors qu'elle était l'ennemi. _Puis cette robe noire, luisante, je me demande bien comment je n'ai pas remarqué plus tôt… Et ses yeux si… profonds…_ La dragonne se mit à battre excessivement des cils. _Bah alors mademoiselle, on a une poussière dans l'oeil?_ Cette dernière lui souffla un coeur en fumée (digne de Gandalf) qu'elle lui envoya dans la figure. _Hey doucement, je suis asmathique alors si tu continues de me souffler dans les bronches on va moins rigoler. Bon, tu m'excuseras mais je suis en mission…_ Il se tourna vers la tour. STIIIIIIILES. _Oh, wow! Bah les pattes!_ Dit-il outré à l'intention de la fameuse "demoiselle", qui venait de prendre sa queue entre ses dents. _Non reposes moiiiii! Stiiiiiiles on me kidnappe!_

Et voilà comment l'âne disparu dans les tréfonds sombres du château, emmené de force par une geôlière gigantesque et très intéressée par sa personne.

 **(°-°)**

Le Stiles en question n'était pas prêt d'entendre son ami l'appeler au secours puisqu'il était toujours allongé de tout son long sur le sol, toujours froid. Il finit tout de même, au bout d'un moment, par ouvrir les yeux, par se redresser doucement en gémissant et par s'épousseter. Oh les jolies douleurs qui apparaissaient et qui grandissaient au fur et à mesure qu'il se redressait. Il se stoppa en position assise une seconde, histoire que la terre arrête de tourner, puis se redressa complètement. Il observait la pièce d'un oeil tout en se tenant la tête, enfin le casque, puis se massa les épaules en tournant sur lui même. Ok, il était dans une salle ronde, bien moins sombre avec le trou qu'il venait de percer dans le plafond, peu meublée, juste le nécessaire a priori. Il s'arrêta pour regarder plus intensément une porte ouverte qui semblait mener vers une bibliothèque… pas si mal en somme. Il finit son tour en découvrant un lit, un grand lit à baldaquin, bercé par une lumière douce, dans lequel se trouvait quelqu'un de visiblement endormi. Le prince, il venait de trouver le prince Derek!


	6. Chapitre 5

Ça y est il est temps, Stiles et Derek se rencontre enfin, pour le meilleur... ou pour le pire.

Bonne lecture :)

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages de Teen Wolf et de Shrek, ainsi que la plupart des situations, ne m'appartiennent pas. J'ai juste mélangé ces deux univers.

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 :**

Il lisait tranquillement lorsqu'un grand bruit le fit sursauter, plutôt violemment, lâchant son bouquin. Soudainement la pièce fut envahie de poussière et il ne pouvait plus rien distinguer. Sur son séant, les yeux écarquillés, il fixait le nuage qu'était devenu sa chambre histoire de voir, de comprendre ce qui venait de lui faire un nouveau velux. Et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir, là allongé lamentablement, un homme en armure.

Il n'osait y croire, le jour était enfin arrivé, lui, prince Derek, allait quitter sa prison puisque quelqu'un avait enfin terrassé le dragon. Enfin si son fameux et inespéré chevalier était encore vivant parce qu'à le regarder il n'en avait pas vraiment l'air. D'ailleurs comment avait-il fait pour exécuter une entrée aussi… fracassante? Une catapulte peut être ou alors… Non, le moment n'était pas aux spéculations, il avait bougé, il gémissait… il allait le sortir de là. Le prince laissa sortir un souffle de soulagement qu'il ne savait pas retenir et reprit vite sa contenance. Rapidement, tout en gardant l'autre dans son champ de vision, il arrangea ses cheveux, s'épousseta et s'allongea sur le dos avant de repasser sa main sur ses vêtements, un pli ne pouvait gâcher ce moment. Une fois cela fait parfaitement et à la vitesse de l'éclair, suite à ses nombreux entraînements "imaginons le sauvetage parfait", il posa ses mains l'une sur l'autre au niveau de son ventre. Il avait ainsi l'air d'un gisant, d'une pauvre âme, d'une belle silhouette prête à s'éveiller grâce au pouvoir d'un vrai premier baiser. Peut être que c'était niaiseux mais c'était la tradition alors que vouliez-vous qu'il fasse d'autre. Bien qu'il ait pris l'aspect de la mort son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, un mélange d'excitation et de peur le parcourant.

 **(°-°)**

Il n'en revenait pas, devant lui, allongé dans un lit, qui semblait bien confortable, se trouvait un homme, un peu plus vieux que lui surement, habillé de vêtements de velours, de broderies, de cuirs et de fils d'or. Il le fixa de loin un instant avant d'effectuer une danse de la victoire silencieuse mais bien méritée. Il agita donc ses bras dans tous les sens au-dessus de sa tête tout en sautillant à droite et à gauche.

 **(°-°)**

Par curiosité il avait discrètement ouvert un œil pour pouvoir apercevoir son sauveur. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à le trouver si gesticulant, surtout après sa chute… Serait-il en pleine crise d'épilepsie? Il ferma les yeux de nouveau, a priori c'était une danse ou quelque chose du genre, vu les odeurs de joie qu'il dégageait, et à présent il s'approchait de lui.

 **(°-°)**

Bon fini de s'amuser, il devait passer à la nouvelle étape: réveiller le prince et se barrer! Fa-cile, en somme. Il s'avança vers le lit et il pu enfin assouvir sa curiosité, il voyait sa majesté de près. Là il fut bien plus que surpris, mais en bien, vraiment. Il était au dessus d'un brun, d'un beau brun à la peau hâlée possédant, de ce qu'il pouvait en voir, un corps de rêve... On ne va pas vous refaire un topo, le prince était hot, supermegafoxyawesomehot même, et notre Stiles semblait loin d'être indifférent à son charme. Non mais fallait le comprendre aussi, déjà l'autre était canon, beau visage et bonne constitution, mais en plus il était sexy, cette barbe là de quelques jours… Il en mettrait sa main à couper qu'il devait avoir des yeux magnifiques, ce n'était pas possible autrement.

 **(°-°)**

Pourquoi il restait planté là? Il le sentait près de lui mais l'homme s'était stoppé net et il semblait troublé. Il avait fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas? Pourtant ses vêtements étaient en place, sa barbe était taillée… Sa barbe! Oh non, à force de vivre seul il avait pris l'habitude de ne se raser que quelques rares fois du coup le chevalier devait le prendre pour un rustre… Oh non, non, non peut être allait-il même partir comme cela, dégoûté par lui… Mais qu'avait-il f… C'était de l'excitation, de l'admiration et une pointe de jalousie qu'il sentait là?

 **(°-°)**

Non mais sérieusement on l'envoyait sauver un mec faisant facilement 80 voir 90 kilos de muscles, bâti comme un taureau, une vraie force de la nature! Lui il était plus proche de… D'un faon! Grandes pattes, assez maladroit, qui ne paye pas de mine, maigrelet et tacheté, non de blanc mais de marron dans son cas. L'univers se foutait-il de sa gueule?

En tout cas à force de fixer le visage endormi du prince machin le mage se sentait de plus en plus attiré vers celui-ci et inconsciemment, peut être, il se pencha doucement au dessus de lui.

 **(°-°)**

Ok, c'était LE moment, il allait non seulement sortir d'ici mais aussi enfin devenir qui il doit réellement être, un lycan en pleine possession de ses moyens. Il sentit de grandes mains chaudes, celles de son futur mari théoriquement, lui attraper doucement les épaules alors qu'il s'avançait toujours plus vers lui, vers son visage. Il pouvait même sentir son souffle à présent, il allait recevoir son bai…

 **(°-°)**

- _OHÉ ON SE RÉVEILLE!_ Hurla le plus jeune dans les oreilles du soi-disant endormi tout en le secouant comme un poirier.

- _Mais ça va pas?!_ Protesta t-il vivement en se libérant de la prise de son "sauveur".

- _Hey il est réveillé_. Chuchotta le mage pour lui même, bien content de ne pas à avoir à porter la masse de muscles. _Prince Derek je présume?_ Demanda t-il sans se préoccuper des protestations de l'autre.

- _Oui?_ Dit-il avec une voix radoucie et des yeux pleins...d'espoir? _Je me languis qu'un preux chevalier s'enhardisse à me sauver._ Ok, ouais pleins d'espoir… ce qui fit rouler des yeux le mage.

- _Ouais, touchant… génial… On y va, sinon?_ Proposa t-il en se levant pour se diriger vers la porte.

- _Un instant chevalier!_ Cela ne devait pas se passer comme cela. Il y avait un protocole, des règles à respecter et qu'il avait ressassé en boucle durant ses années de solitude. _Pour vous je dois m'éveiller, cela doit être un romantique et merveilleux moment?_ Il s'était remis sur son séant et avait dit cela d'une petite voix, pas mal gêné de tenir ces propos

- _Ouais bah mon p'tit m'sieur on a pas l'temps pour ça là!_ Il avait un âne à sauver lui. Et pour accélérer le mouvement il saisit sa majesté par le poignet et l'entraîna avec lui vers la fameuse porte. Perplexe celui-ci l'empêcha de passer le pas en tirant son bras vers lui. Montagne de muscle: 1 - Pauvre petit mage frêle: 0

- _Mais-mais-mais attendez! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faite? Vous ne pouvez empruntez les escaliers… Il est dit que par la tour vous deviez grimper, vous aidant d'une corde nouée,pour ensuite m'emmener sur votre vaillant destrier?_ C'était ainsi que les gens de leur condition agissaient, depuis des lustres, et qu'ils continuaient d'agir. C'était à n'y rien comprendre. L'homme au casque marqua une pause.

- _Wow… Vous avez dû vous sentir vraiment seul ici pour cogiter tout ça!_

Ce n'était pas dit méchamment mais le garçon ne put retenir un sourire lorsque l'autre lui répondit par un petit hochement de tête. Ensuite il se précipita dans l'escalier en colimaçon, suivit de prêt par l'objet de sa quête, qu'il tenait toujours, et qui semblait un peu perdu. De son côté le prince cogitait à toute vitesse pour que ce moment et cette rencontre peu agréable deviennent l'instant magique promis, programmé. Bien qu'un peu timide le plus vieux prit la parole, doucement énervé en voyant que rien ne se passait comme prévu. Alors tout en dévalant rapidement les marches il fit des propositions.

- _Pour égayer et embellir ce moment vous pourriez, peut être, me déclamer quelques poèmes... euh, quelques ballades romantiques... un sonnet... Enfin quelque chose! Même une contrepèterie pourrait faire l'affaire..._ Bien oui c'était cela le rôle de son sauveur: de le courtiser de ses belles paroles. Ils arrivèrent finalement en bas et le brun lâcha son royal but quelque peu surpris.

- _Sérieusement?_ Souffla le mage. _Je ne connais pas quelque chose!_ Lâcha t-il d'un ton bourru. Il jouait à quoi l'autre coco sexy?

- _Alors serait-ce irréaliste d'oser demander le nom de mon sauveur?_

- _Euh… Stiles._ Répondit le garçon, presque surpris de la question. Le prince lui sourit gentiment, comme on lui avait appris.

- _Messir Stiles!_ Il se racla la gorge et s'adressa à lui d'une manière fort respectueuse. _Voici, en gage de ma gratitude, ce modeste présent._ Et il lui tendit un mouchoir en soie richement brodé.

- _Hum… Ok, merci._ Ne fut que ce que le jeune pu dire en prenant presque timidement l'objet luxueux entre ses doigts mitainés (j'invente si je veux).

Heureux que son geste d'affection soit accepté, Derek sourit. Mais rapidement sa joie disparue, son "chevalier" venait d'essuyer le mélange de poussière, fumée et sueur collés sur le peu de visage qu'il pouvait distinguer avec son présent. D'où sortait cet extravagant?! Il n'eut pas le temps d'émettre des théories ou de lui demander puisque, pour sa plus grande surprise, son geôlier poussa un cri à vous glacer le sang.

- _Vous n'avez point occis le dragon avant de me secourir?!_ Hallucina le prince.

- _Oui, moi aussi, j'occis aussi. Aller on se dépêche!_ Pressa Stiles en se dirigeant vers ce qui lui semblait être l'origine du bruit.

- _Ce n'est point ainsi que les choses doivent être faites! La coutume veut que vous l'affrontiez et que vous le pourfendiez, glaive au poing, arborant vos couleurs. C'est ainsi que firent les autres chevaliers._ Lui dit-il, plutôt bien irrité par ce manque de convenance évident.

- _Ouais et ça leur a vachement bien réussi._ Lâcha ironiquement le mage, sourire en coin, en lui montrant du menton les carcasses calcinées sur le sol, d'hommes et de femmes dont il ne restait plus qu'une empreinte blanche cernée de noir sur le mur.

- _Là n'est point la question! Un ordre doit être respecté!_ S'énerva t-il plus franchement. _Mais où donc allez-vous encore? C'est devant qu'il monte la garde!_ Cet homme n'avait aucune logique.

- _Tout doux Grincheux le truc c'est que moi j'ai un âne par derrière!_ Il s'arrêta et plissa les yeux, un peu perplexe face à sa phrase. _C'est sorti bizarrement, non?_ Demanda t-il sans attendre de réponse et reprendre son chemin. L'autre l'observa ahuri et ne put retenir son exclamation.

- _Mais quel genre de chevalier êtes-vous dont?!_ Pas gêné par ses protestations le "chevalier" s'avança vers une lourde porte en bois qu'il s'apprêtait à ouvrir. Il se tourna vers lui pourtant, lui répondant avant de pénétrer dans ce que Derek savait être le nid du dragon.

- _Le genre unique!_ Avoua t-il tout sourire.

 **(°-°)**

La porte, contre toute attente, ne grinça pas, ne voulant prendre de risque le mage ne l'ouvrit que ce qui était nécessaire, soit assez pour que lui et Monsieur Muscles puissent se faufiler dans pièce. Et oui, il emmenait le prince avec lui, maintenant qu'il l'avait trouvé il n'était pas prêt de le lâcher ou de le perdre de vue. Même si ce dernier semblait le trouver étrange, et surtout peu conventionnel, il le suivait sans faire d'histoire.

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la grande pièce ils n'entendirent qu'une chose, l'âne qui blablatait quelque chose. Bon au moins Scotty était toujours en vie. Cette pensée fit sourire le brun qui s'approcha doucement, sans faire de bruit, du bord du balcon où ils étaient, histoire d'avoir une vue d'ensemble sur la situation. Et celle-ci valait le coup d'œil, vraiment! Ils étaient sur le balcon principal d'où deux escaliers, longeant les murs de cette grande salle ronde, menaient à l'étage inférieur. Dans cette ancienne salle de bal, sûrement, se trouvait un magot somptueux allant de bijoux et de pièces en or à des statues en bronze, argent ou dorée.

Il faut dire que les dragons étaient connus et reconnus pour leur goût des matériaux et des pierres précieuses, montagnes scintillantes sur lesquels ils aimaient se vautrer. Et la dragonne, si le plus jeune avait bien entendu, ne dérogeait pas à la règle, elle était là confortablement installée, presque lovée sur son trésor. Créature noire aux écailles luisantes reflétant la brillance de son trône, éclairée par quelques chandeliers aux murs et aux plafonds, elle était presque plus envoûtante qu'effrayante. Pour compléter le tableau le monstre, enroulé sur elle-même, tenait dans sa queue un prisonnier, s'en servant comme d'une corde pour le retenir : Scott. Son ami, donc, qui continuait de parler de manière plutôt gênée sous le regard attendri de sa gardienne.

- _Tu vois c'est juste que… je suis pas sûr d'être émotionnellement prêt à m'engager ou à vivre ça maintenant, cette..._

Le pauvre semblait bien gêné par les intentions assez visibles de la dragonne, battant à tout va de ses longs cils et jouant de ses grands yeux marrons.

-. _.. passion torride! Voilà, c'est ça! Je suis pas un âne facile tu vois, je suis un romantique moiiiiii._ Laissa t-il traîner le mot alors qu'elle venait lui gratouiller le menton de son ongle acéré. _Hey pas touche! Je comprends que tu sois tout feu tout flamme mais tu vois je suis pas émotionnellement prêt…_ La dragonne lève la tête vers le chandelier. _Tu m'écoutes au moins?!_

Elle ne répondit pas, comme preuve de son manque d'intérêt quant à ses propos, inspira pour souffler un petit jet enflammé afin d'allumer les bougies. Ambiance tamisée et feutrée était d'actualité, elle sourit en coin pour reporter son regard et ses attentions vers l'âne. Et ce dernier était plus que gêné, ce qui fit rire doucement Stiles du balcon. Bien qu'embarrassante la situation était amusante, mais il devait y mettre un terme et libérer son ami pour pouvoir rentrer.

Le jeune homme jeta un coup d'œil à la pièce tandis que le prince l'observait dubitatif, les bras croisés. Une chance pour lui à sa droite était accroché la lourde chaîne métallique retenant le chandelier, il la saisit d'une main, l'anticipation de ce qui allait suivre lui hérissa les poils du cou puis silencieusement il se lança dans le vide bien accroché à sa "liane". Il ne savait pas tout à fait comment ils allaient se sortir de cette situation étrange mais l'effet de surprise serait forcément une bonne chose.

Pour Derek cela devenait de plus en plus évident, cet homme était fou! Il s'approcha tout de même de la rambarde pour voir comment les choses allaient se dérouler, le spectacle n'allait pas être triste. Bras appuyés sur le garde fou en pierre il resta tout de même un peu dans l'ombre, histoire que sa gardienne ne le remarque pas.

- _On pourra commencer par se connaître peut être? T'as une adresse complète? On peut chatter par pigeon pour y aller doucement et voir où ça nous mène…_ Tentait Scott pour raisonner la dragonne.

Pendant ce temps le mage pendouillait au-dessus d'eux, n'étant pas assez lourd pour faire contrepoids avec l'objet en fer forgé scintillant en ainsi toucher, de nouveau, le sol. La chaîne était reliée à une poulie, une énorme, afin de pouvoir baisser ou relever le chandelier, il suffisait que le garçon mette assez de pression pour que celle-ci lui permette de retrouver le sol. Il donna quelques coups secs et, avec l'aide de ses pouvoirs, le mécanisme se mit en marche, le faisant descendre rapidement sur la terre ferme.

Cependant son atterrissage ne fût pas aussi glorieux qu'il l'aurait espéré. La surprise fût au rendez-vous pour la dragonne, comme pour l'âne et… pour lui, puisque le lézard géant posa ses lèvres d'amoureuse transie, non sur celles de Scott, mais sur son postérieur. Parce que oui la donzelle avait décidé de tenter sa chance avec le quadrupède en lui accordant un baiser passionné. Et c'est à ce moment là, quand les tourtereaux devaient roucouler, qu'il tomba sur son ami, à plat ventre, le fessier orienté vers le monstre à écailles. Sous la sensation étrange il poussa un petit cri surpris et il jura entendre Derek rigoler. Maudit prince…

Sans perdre un instant il se releva et sauta au sol pour rejoindre son ami qui avait profité de l'effet de surprise pour se dégager. Il savait bien que son pseudo plan allait marcher, d'une manière ou d'une autre. La dragonne rugit après s'être essuyé les lèvres, peu ravie du déroulement des événements. Mais son caquet fût vite rabattu puisque, sous le choc de la chute, notre héro atypique avait lâché la chaîne du chandelier. Chandelier qui, de par son poids, fit de nouveau fonctionner la poulie et qui atterrit finalement en plein sur la tête de la dragonne à la robe noire, lui créant ainsi un beau collier.

Pendant ce temps les deux compères prirent leurs jambes à leurs cous et se précipitèrent dans les escaliers pour rejoindre le balcon et, bien plus loin, la sortie du château. L'étonnement du dragon fût de courte durée et rapidement elle reporta son attention sur les deux coureurs, tentant de les brûler vifs. Peut être une crise de jalousie, pensa Stiles, l'âne serait à elle ou à personne d'autre. Oui, oui il prit le temps de penser à cela alors qu'il prenait sous son bras son ami, bien qu'il ait plus de pattes que lui, le trouvant trop lent. Merci à vous tatouages qui lui permirent de porter son petit mais pesant compagnon, avec son gabarit normal il n'aurait jamais pu faire une chose pareille et maintenant il lui semblait que Scott était aussi lourd qu'un des gros manuscrits de sa bibliothèque.

Il aperçut le prince qui fronçait encore les sourcils, comme désapprouvant totalement sa technique de sauvetage. Il semblait prêt à lui faire remarquer, une nouvelle fois, qu'il ne respectait ni les codes, ni les conventions mais ils n'avaient pas le temps pour cela, ni l'envie en fait, alors Stiles se contenta de lui saisir la main, de la serrer fort pour faire bouger la montagne de muscle et ainsi l'entraîner avec lui loin du monstre mécontent.

Alors qu'il se concentrait pour retrouver le chemin de la sortie le mage sentit Scott se tortiller contre lui pour tourner la tête vers l'arrière. Pas bête l'âne ainsi il pouvait le prévenir de l'avancée de leur ennemie ou d'un de ses jets enflammés. Du moins c'est ce qu'il aurait pu faire, ce qu'il aurait dû faire…

- _Oh c'est vous le Prince Derek! Enchanté, moi c'est Scott!_ Dit-il d'un ton enjoué alors que Stiles leva les yeux au ciel, derrière eux il sentit le concerné tressaillir.

- _Mais… Il parle?!_

- _Ouais et il en abuse! C'est un peu ça le problème._ Souffla le mage.

Le quadrupède allait lui tirer la langue d'une manière fort distinguée mais le rugissement de leur poursuivante arrêta son mouvement et son cœur durant un instant. Les deux bipèdes eux s'étaient aussi stoppés pour se retourner et observer avec effroi le couloir vide où résonnait encore le cri monstrueux.

- _Stiles._ Couina t-il entre ses dents.

- _Euh… Ouais… On avance._ Il serra la main du prince pour le ramener à la réalité et ainsi reprendre leur course.

Cependant ils furent rapidement bloqués, le sol s'étant affaissé sur plusieurs mètres, il n'était donc pas question de sauter de l'autre côté. Ni en bas d'ailleurs puisque plus de 3 mètres les séparaient de l'étage du dessous.

- _Et maintenant?_ Demanda le plus vieux, quelque peu excédé par la situation et la mauvaise direction prise par son "sauveur".

- _Nous sommes bloqués!_ Geint Scott une seconde. _On va finir grillé, comme du jambon, sans la broche._

 _-Non, on va glisser!_ Lança Stiles d'un air enjoué sous le regard interrogateur des deux autres.

Sans leur laisser le temps de réfléchir plus à sa phrase, le jeune homme resserra sa prise sur l'âne et tira sur celle avec laquelle il tenait le prince pour le forcer à se coller à lui. Bien sûr que devant eux il y avait un trou mais il y avait aussi une colonne effondrée, sûrement tombée en même temps que le sol, et dont les blocs de pierres formaient un parfait toboggan pour qu'ils puissent s'échapper. Dans un mouvement le mage se baissa rapidement, encore une fois pour que les deux autres suivent sans rouspéter, s'assura que son homme en détresse était bien derrière lui et il les lança sur cette rampe.

Toujours aussi vivement il se releva, se moquant de l'air ahuris de ses compagnons, pour reprendre leur course à travers le château, la dragonne sur leurs talons. Ils arrivèrent, au bout d'un moment, dans une grande salle, vide, pleine de colonnes, à perte de vue. Si le brun se souvenait bien la sortie ne devait plus être loin, ils avaient une chance de s'en sortir en un seul morceau. Pourtant cela était compromis par la présence, pressante, de leur poursuivante qui, malgré ses zig-zag incessants, restait collée à leurs baskets. En tournant une nouvelle fois, après une colonne, ils se retrouvèrent nez à nez avec elle et elle ne perdit pas un instant pour inhaler et cracher un grand jet de flammes. Stiles l'esquiva tout en sautant par dessus la chaîne du chandelier que traînait toujours son ennemie et cela lui donna une idée. Il regarda de tous les côtés et il trouva rapidement ce qu'il désirait.

Il fonça vers un objet qui brillait encore faiblement dans la pénombre ambiante, cacha son ami et le prince de la vue de la dragonne et les lâcha en les orientant dans une direction. Il se tourna vers eux et leur dit d'un air très sérieux:

- _Courrez! J'ai un plan... enfin je crois._

Ils le regardèrent un instant, perplexes, mais face à son visage déterminé ils ne purent que lui obéir et se précipiter dehors. Le mage lui prit la large épée qu'il avait repéré plus tôt, la sortant d'une fente dans le sol, pour la brandir devant lui.

- _Ma belle désolé de te décevoir mais c'est moi qui m'occupe de toi!_ Dit-il à l'attention du reptile.

Il refit un petit tour de la salle, le monstre à ses trousses, histoire que la chaîne se croise en tout sens. Celle-ci s'entrelassait particulièrement en un endroit et c'est là que le brun décida de planter son arme avant de courir encore plus vite pour rejoindre ses camarades d'infortune. Ces derniers l'attendaient à l'entrée du château, ils touchaient presque au but. Stiles leur hurla de continuer et sans hésiter ils se précipitèrent tous les trois sur le pont de singe. Derrière eux la dragonne rugissait de rage avant de cracher de nouveau, brûlant ainsi les cordes du pont qui ne fût alors attaché à la terre ferme que par un côté. Derek et son chevalier eurent juste le temps de s'accrocher aux vieilles planches de bois pour éviter la chute dans la lave tandis que Scott, un peu long à la détente, se sentit partir, attiré vers le bas par la gravité.

Heureusement pour lui Stiles le rattrapa in-extremis par la queue, sans allusion aucune bien entendu. Tête à l'envers il se mit à hurler à pleins poumons en voyant sa prétendante sortir de la bâtisse. Elle allait voler vers eux et les manger, c'était sûr et certain. Sa pauvre liquette… Pourtant, alors qu'elle tenta de s'élever dans le ciel, elle fût comme retenue par une force invisible. En réalité, et les trois compères le comprirent vite, la chaîne était devenue une laisse pour dragon, l'empêchant de quitter le château. L'épée que Stiles avait placé dans le noeud métallique avait fait en sorte que cette lourde corde ne puisse se défaire, elle s'était tendue et avait restreint le champ d'action du monstre.

Le mage rit à gorge déployée tout en poussant des cris de joie tandis que leur ennemie, gardienne du prince rugissait de colère et d'indignation. Les deux autres eux se contentèrent de souffler de soulagement et d'étonnement. Grâce à sa magie Stiles arriva à remonter Scott jusqu'à la terre ferme et tous restèrent silencieux. Ils n'osaient rien dire pour l'instant, pas alors que les odeurs de soufre et que la chaleur étaient encore si présentes. Ils marchaient d'un pas rapide plusieurs minutes et glissèrent en bas de la petite montée escarpée que les deux aventuriers avaient grimpé plus tôt dans la journée. Plus de château en vue, plus de cratère fumant et brûlant, plus de dragonne gardienne, rien qu'un paysage rocailleux et, au loin, une ligne verte, la forêt et les champs. Derek n'y croyait pas et il ne put contenir sa joie plus longtemps face à ce spectacle nouveau.

- _Nous somment sorti. Vous avez réussi!_ Dit-il comme s'il n'osait y croire. _Vous l'avez fait, vous nous avez fait sortir de là alors que tous les autres ont péri, vous êtes,_ il se tourna vers ses sauveurs assez crasseux qui finissaient de glisser, _il est vrai assez peu orthodoxes, je l'admets, mais votre courage est grand et votre cœur est pur. Je vous en serais toujours reconnaissant._ Dit-il en s'inclinant légèrement face à Stiles, ce à quoi Scott se racla la gorge d'une manière fort peu naturelle. Intervention qui fit lever les yeux au ciel au prince et naître un léger sourire sur ses lèvres. _Et que serait un tel chevalier sans son noble destrier._

 _-Hoho t'as entendu ça Stiles, je suis un noble destrier. Il a l'œil celui là!_ Ce fût au tour du mage de rouler les yeux.

- _A présent que votre quête est terminée, vous pouvez ôter votre heaum._ A ces mots l'ambiance légère voir festive disparue et Stiles recula d'un pas, ce qui surprit un peu le prince.

- _Ah non, non!_

 _-Mais pourquoi cela?_

 _-Je… J'ai pas un faciès des plus agréable…_ Tenta t-il de se justifier.

 _-S'il-vous-plaît._ Demanda le prince d'une voix la plus douce qu'il est utilisé jusqu'ici, qui fit tressaillir le cœur du brun. _J'eusse espéré pouvoir voir le visage de mon sauveur._ Bah oui après tout c'était comme cela que ça devait se passer puis il le fallait pour que la suite des conventions se passe correctement.

 _-Ah non, non vous… vous eusse pas!_ Ricana Stiles nerveusement.

- _Mais…_ Derek sembla soudainement fort gêné et il ajouta d'une petite voix. _Comment comptez-vous... m'embrasser?_

 _-QUOI?_ Se surprit à crier le plus jeune. Il regarda Scott. _Non, c'était pas sur le bon de commande ça._ A cela l'âne secoua la tête et il préféra lui présenter la situation d'une manière plus optimiste, dirons-nous.

- _C'est peut être un genre de bonus…_ Tenta t-il.

- _Non voyons,_ s'énerva un peu le barbu, toujours mal à l'aise. _C'est… c'est le destin._ Devait-il vraiment expliquer ce genre de chose pourtant si élémentaire?! _Vous devez surement connaître la fin du conte._ Il se racla la gorge et reprit tout son sérieux, en s'écartant des deux acolytes qui se regardaient d'un air un peu pommé. _Un prince enfermé dans une tour gardée par un monstrueux dragon et secouru par un preux chevalier qui lui donne un…_ Il hésita un instant puis regarda Stiles droit dans les yeux bien que gêné, _un tendre et amoureux premier baiser._

 _-Hein?! Un baiser de Stiles? Vous croyez que… Oulala attendez une seconde. Vous croyez que Stiles est votre grand amour?!_

 _-Ma foi… oui. C'est comme cela que les choses fonctionnent, voyons!_

Il y eut un blanc. Un looooooong silence. Derek ne le comprit pas, il ne comprit pas non plus les regards étranges que les deux autres lui lançaient, en tout cas cela sembla étirer le temps. Et quant il cru que la situation ne pouvait être pire l'homme et l'âne qui lui faisaient face se regardèrent pour ensuite exploser de rire.

- _Il croit que t'es son "grand amour"! Hahahahaha! Son Grand Amouuuur!_

 _-Je suis perdu. Quelle est la cause de cette hilarité?_ Demanda t-il un chouia énervé d'être pris pour une buse.

- _On… on va dire que je suis pas vraiment votre genre._ Tenta de lui répondre le jeune homme, un sourire toujours présent dans sa voix.

- _Il n'est pas question de cela, vous êtes mon sauveur donc par extension vous êtes mon genre. Je vous en prie ôtez-moi vite ce heaume._ La plaisanterie avait assez durée.

- _Non vraiment je… J'pense pas que ce soit la meilleure des idées._

 _-J'insiste pour que vous retiriez ce heaume._ Il devait rester zen et poli, oui, poli avec ce qui devait être son futur mari.

- _Non j'veux pas!_

 _-Retirez-le!_ Au revoir politesse, merci de ta courte visite.

- _Non!  
-C'EST UN ORDRE!_

 _-D'ACCORD! On se calme. Si tel est votre bon plaisir,_ le garçon fit la révérence en prenant une voix ridicule, _votre aaaaalteeeesseeee!_

Il commençait à taper sur les nerfs de sa majesté mais celle-ci préféra ne rien dire, bien trop satisfait d'être finalement écouté. Bras croisés, torse bombé, il était victorieux face à son chevalier gringalet qui retira, ENFIN, son casque puis le tissu qui protégeait son cou, avec lequel il s'essuya rapidement le visage puis ses mains et ses avants bras qu'il avait dénudés. L'excitation de la découverte tomba rapidement, laissant un Derek aux sourcils froncés face à un Stiles un peu gêné qui tenta un sourire malgré tout.

Pas qu'il soit laid son sauveur, son "grand amour", loin de là, il avait même un certain charme avec ses cheveux bruns en bataille, son nez retroussé, ses yeux d'ambre et ses nombreux grains de beauté qui parsemaient sa peau pâle. Ce n'était pas non plus sa silhouette élancée, sa taille fine ou ses larges mains qui posaient problème, tout cela ne gênait pas le prince, au contraire. Le problème c'était ces marques noires tracées sur les mains, ses bras et même son cou, il devait en avoir de partout. Stiles n'était pas un chevalier, c'était un mage… Une créature rare, si rare que certains pensaient qu'ils n'existaient plus depuis longtemps, une race plus dangereuse et détestée qu'aucune autre, sans doute.

- _Vous êtes un… mage._ Souffla Derek, rendant sa constatation bien réelle.

- _TADA surpriiiise! Je suis désolé de vous décevoir, ce n'est que moi!_

 _-Ce n'est pas possible, il doit y avoir une erreur._ Maugréa le plus vieux en prenant son visage dans ses mains. _Vous ne deviez pas être un mage!_ Dit-il un peu durement.

- _Ouais je sais, je sais. Bouhou le vilain mage qu'il disparaisse!_ Lâcha t-il, en gesticulant et grimaçant, avant de se frotter la nuque d'une main et de tenter d'expliquer la situation. _Prince… Derek, j'ai été envoyé ici par Lady Kate pour vous sauver. Sachez que c'est elle la souveraine qui veut se marier avec vous._

 _-Dans ce cas pourquoi n'est-elle pas venue elle-même._

 _-C'est une bonne question! Faudra lui demander quant on sera au château!_

 _-Mais… je dois être délivré par mon véritable amour, c'est comme cela que c'est sensé se passer, c'est ce que les livres disent, et non par je ne sais quel mage et sa bourrique!_

 _-Bon bah adieu noble destrier._ Lança Scott.

- _Oh c'est bon là hein. Essayez de ne pas me compliquer la tâche. La situation est ce qu'elle est, tant pis pour les conventions, maintenant on y va._

 _-Navré mais vos complications ne sont pas mon problème!_ Dédaigneux, il s'assit sur une branche, déterminé. _Vous pourrez dire à Lady Kate que si elle souhaite me conquérir, comme il convient de le faire, je ne bougerais pas et je l'attendrais ici. Les règles se doivent d'être respectées_. On le lui avait appris. Mais là ça allait mal se passer parce que Stiles perdait patience.

- _Hey, je suis pas là pour me faire roussir les miches puis jouer les pigeons voyageurs, moi je vous délivre et je vous livre, point barre!_ Lui dit-il un air de défi dans le fond des yeux. Derek lui renvoya un regard froid.

- _Vous n'oseriez pas._ Le brun jeta un coup d'œil à l'âne qui rigolait doucement.

Stiles, bien que le prince le connaissait depuis peu, était plein de ressource et il avait plus d'un tour dans son sac, enfin dans sa manche en l'occurrence, et il allait l'apprendre à ses dépends. Ses avant-bras ainsi qu'une partie de son torse et de ses jambes se mirent à briller et des lianes épaisses apparurent dans ses mains, sous les yeux ébahis du rescapé. Il lança celle-ci en direction du prince, le ligota complètement pour ensuite commencer à avancer, Derek traînant à sa suite, incapable de se libérer, s'époumonant pour qu'il le relâche.

- _Hey Scotty-Donkey tu me suis!_

 _-Oui mon ami, je te suis pas à pas._ Lui répondit-il amusé par la nouvelle tournure des événements _._

 _-Libérez-moi immédiatement ou vous devrez répondre de cet affront!_ Continuait de s'égosiller Derek derrière eux.

- _Mais oui bien sûr._ Souffla Stiles. _Le voyage risque d'être long si vous continuez comme ça._ Prévint le mage


	7. Chapitre 6

"Dites à mes amis que je m'en vais" - Il est temps de commencer le long voyage de retour vers Beacon!  
Bonne lecture!

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages de Teen Wolf et de Shrek, ainsi que la plupart des situations, ne m'appartiennent pas. J'ai juste mélangé ces deux univers.

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 :**

Cela faisait quoi… 2 heures peut-être qu'ils avaient pris la route. Oui, ça devait faire quelque chose comme ça et il en avait marre. Non vraiment, jamais dans sa vie il n'avait imaginé qu'il serait un jour ligoté par des lianes magiques et traîné sur des kilomètres. Quel prince, et même quelle personne sensée, aurait pu envisager ce scénario. En plus, parce que forcément ce n'était pas tout, le destrier de son nouveau bourreau parlait… beaucoup… trop...

- _Non mais je veux dire… Soyons réalistes je suis un âne et elle c'est une ma-gni-fi-que dragonne. On a rien en commun, tu vois ce que je veux dire._

Mais que quelque chose ou quelqu'un le fasse taire ! Songea Derek en fronçant les sourcils, il n'en pouvait plus d'écouter les interrogations stupides de l'animal en plus d'être attaché et traîné. Il était un prince bon sang, et même s'il n'était pas forcément ravi de sa condition, il espérait quand même être traité d'une meilleure manière. Plus humaine… Était-ce possible de la part d'un mage? Un rire léger le fit lever la tête, celui du fameux mage, qui avait quelque chose de particulier.

- _En fait Scotty t'as carrément le béguin!_ Dit-il en se tournant alors que l'autre semblait… rougir?

- _Même pas vrai… Mais objectivement, t'as vu ses écailles mec?! Si brillantes, si luisantes… Et ses yeux… Ok, j'vais m'arrêter là, je sais plus trop ce que je dis._ Un nouveau rire accompagna la fin de la phrase.

- _Mon pauvre vieux t'es foutu j'crois bien!_ Il tourna la tête pour jeter un coup d'œil à son fardeau. _Je suis sûr que si on demandait son avis à sa majesté il nous dirait que tu devrais prendre ça au sérieux puisqu'elle peut être ton Grand Amour, chacun en ce monde étant destiné à quelqu'un… blablabla._

- _Oh tu penses que monsieur est un grand romantique?_

 _-Vous savez que je suis là?_ Demanda le plus vieux, à tout hasard.

- _Hum, sans doute un peu, mais je pense surtout que c'est "ce que disent les livres" et c'est "ce que l'histoire raconte"... N'est-ce pas?_ Questionna t-il Derek en le regardant du coin de l'œil, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

Le prince ouvrit la bouche pour riposter mais la ferma rapidement. En réalité, même s'il savait que c'était utopique, on lui avait dit et rabâché que le monde fonctionnait ainsi alors forcément il y croyait… un peu. En fait même s'il savait bien que les livres et les contes enjolivaient toujours la réalité, il espérait sincèrement que tout se passerait comme prévu. Du moins, aussi bien que ce que les conventions le disaient. Mais voilà qu'il avait le droit à un jeune mage farfelu et mal poli plutôt qu'à une chevalière ou un chevalier dévoué.e ou attentionné.e…

- _Tais-toi._ Se contenta t-il d'aboyer sèchement.

- _Ooooh on dirait que j'ai raison!_ Il l'énervait tellement! S'il était libre de ses mouvements il n'hésiterait pas une seconde à le plaquer contre n'importe quel arbre et à lui faire part de techniques de tortures qu'il pourrait tester sur lui. Prince prisonnier peut être mais prince cultivé et prince entraîné… Non mais oh!

- _J'ai hâte que l'on aperçoive les remparts de Beacon Hills…_ Petit changement de sujet, pas du tout subtil.

- _Oh oui vous allez voir c'est beau comme tout, vraiment charmant_! Ajouta l'âne.

- _Et ma future épouse, cette Lady Kate, comment est-elle?_ Tant qu'à faire autant glaner des informations sur ce que sera le reste de sa vie.

- _Vous n'allez pas être déçu c'est une vraie boute-en-train!_

Stiles sourit de toutes ses dents à ce qu'il venait de dire, accompagné d'un regard entendu en direction de Scott, et se stoppa. Soudainement Derek sentit le sol sous ses fesses et un air frais sur son corps. Son bourreau l'avait enfin relâché, ses foutues lianes ayant disparu il était libre de cette végétation magique! Il pouvait enfin se lever, s'étirer et cela lui fit un bien fou. Bien qu'heureux, en cet instant, il fronça encore les sourcils dans la direction du mage, qui massait ses poignets fatigués, afin de lui signifier son mécontentement quant à son attitude. Ce dont l'autre n'en avait rien à faire et il préféra détourner le regard de ce visage provocateur, aux yeux pétillants et au sourire malicieux.

Le prince observa ensuite les alentours, ils étaient seuls sur un petit chemin de terre qui s'ouvrait sur une clairière verdoyante où coulait un ruisseau. Endroit fort charmant en somme, tout à fait bucolique. Lorsqu'il reposa son regard sur ses ex-sauveurs il fut surpris de trouver l'âne s'abreuvant et le jeune homme torse-nu. Le sans-gêne! Le malotru! La surprise se transforma rapidement en curiosité parce que le brun, à la peau si blanche, avait le corps constellé de grains de beauté attirants - ne lui demandez pas pourquoi c'était comme ça, il les trouvait assez fascinant ces points noirs - et couvert en grande partie par des tatouages hypnotisant.

- _Si charmante et accueillante!_ Rajouta t-il, ce qui fit glousser l'âne. _Elle a un cœur en or, aussi grand que son château d'ailleurs…_ Ils explosèrent de rire tous les deux alors que Derek tentait de reprendre son sérieux.

Cependant son attention retourna rapidement sur le jeune mage, le prince n'arrivait pas à détourner son regard de ce corps fin mais musclé, dont les muscles des bras roulaient sous sa peau d'albâtre tandis que son propriétaire se rafraichissait et enlevait les dernières traces de leur mésaventure au château. Le brun s'était lavé les mains, les bras, le torse ainsi que le visage. Toutes ces gouttes qui perlaient sur cette faune et cette flore encrées fascinaient le plus âgé qui, de ce fait, était toujours debout, droit comme un i, à le fixer.

- _Stiles ne gâche pas la surprise, il va vite comprendre qu'il s'agit d'une dame au "grand cœur"._ Puis ils se mirent de nouveau à rire en cœur.

Il aurait pu être vexé, vraiment, ils parlaient de sa future femme après tout, d'une souveraine! La moquerie n'était donc pas des plus appropriées et il aurait pu le leur faire remarquer mais rien ne sortit de sa bouche. Pas un mot, pas un son. Et cela s'expliquait simplement, enfin si l'on oubliait les implications que cela supposait, Stiles, tout en cherchant à calmer les contractions euphoriques de son corps, s'était tourné pour replonger les mains dans l'eau et se la passer dans le cou. Sous les yeux écarquillés de Derek le dos musclé, pâle et tatoué du mage se mouvait. Il n'osait y croire, entre ses omoplates trônait, au milieu d'une farandole de fleurs, une tête de loup. De face, celui-ci semblait fixer le prince de ses yeux perçants qui n'étaient pas d'une couleur naturelle, habituelle mais d'un doré magnétique, les rendant presque vibrants. Un loup-garou!

Stiles avait dans son dos un loup-garou, un homme sous sa forme lupine, créature puissante et terrifiante, à la fourrure foncée… Cela devait être une coïncidence… ça ne pouvait être que cela, donc ce n'était pas la peine de paniquer… Pourtant Derek avait simplement arrêté de respirer, il dû même se faire violence, ou plutôt son cerveau quémandant l'air si nécessaire, pour prendre une longue inspiration. Ce fût le seul mouvement qu'il entreprit, respirer, son attention et son regard toujours braqué sur ce loup inquiétant, imposant, fascinant qui semblait serein tout en étant provocateur, il avait même quelque chose de fascinant, de captivant. Il avait lu des histoires sur les mages, leurs pouvoirs, comment ces tatouages délivraient aussi bien des dons que des prédictions. Bien qu'il y ait des écrits sur ceux-ci ils restaient des créatures craintes, détestées et marginales, en plus d'être peu nombreux, donc peu étudiés et mystérieux, alors savoir si ce qu'il avait pu lire était à prendre au figuratif ou littéralement, il n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

 **(°-°)**

Sans que le prince ne s'en rende compte les rires cessèrent et Scott remarqua le merveilleux jeu de statue du plus vieux, si immobile et comme perplexe, voir désemparé face au dos de son ami. A cela l'âne plissa les yeux, cherchant à comprendre ce qui semblait tant perturber leur monnaie d'échange. Il lança alors un coup d'oeil à Stiles pour lui indiquer qu'il était observé. Le garçon sourit simplement à la vue du prince perdu et finit par se tourner vers lui.

- _J'ai l'habitude Scotty peu de personne ont vu des mages, je suis souvent le premier puis… rares sont ceux qui veulent être aussi près de moi pour pouvoir admirer mes oeuvres!_ Son ami lui lança un regard désolé.

Il n'y pouvait rien, c'était comme ça les mages n'avaient absolument pas bonne réputation. Les gens le fuyaient dès qu'ils apercevaient ses tatouages, qu'il aimait et détestait à la fois, tous réagissaient de la même manière… enfin sauf Scott. Cela ne lui faisait plus mal de voir les autres le dévisager, du moins plus autant. Il se contenta alors de remettre son haut comme si de rien n'était et c'est là qu'il remarqua le ciel, il changeait déjà de couleurs.

- _Bon on continuera demain, faut qu'on trouve un endroit pour passer la nuit._

Ce n'était pas le recouvrage de corps intempestif qui sortit Derek de sa rêverie, parce qu'il savait très bien ce qu'il y avait sous ce tissu, mais bien une partie de la phrase que le mage venait de prononcer. Il eut un mouvement de recule, comme un petit sursaut le faisant physiquement sortir de son esprit. Les yeux écarquillés, soudainement inquiet, il regarda à son tour le ciel qui prenait des tons orangés à l'horizon.

- _La nuit? Dehors?_

 _-Bah oui Majesté, tu vois beaucoup d'auberges dans le coin?! Sinon on continue pour arriver plus vite à Beacon Hills._

 _-NON!_ Crièrent en cœur l'âne et le prince.

- _J'suis crevé!_ Râla le premier en s'asseyant.

- _... Pareil._ Dit presque timidement le second ce qui fit sourire le brun.

- _Bon dans ce cas on se cherche un coin tranquille._

 _-T'as pas peur qu'il nous arrive un truc au milieu de ces bois?_ Demanda Scott. _J'veux dire c'est pas super rassurant comme endroit quand même._

 _-Je pense que je suis la créature la plus flippante des environs, t'en fais pas Scotty!_

 _-Ca c'est ce que tu crois._ Susurra Derek à lui-même.

- _Hum?_ Le questionna le plus jeune et levant les yeux vers lui.

- _Non, rien._

 _-... Ok! Trop d'ambiance!_ Il frappa dans ses mains pour se motiver. _Bon cherchons un endroit dégagé mais à l'abri des regards…_

 _-Une grotte._ Lâcha simplement le barbu, surprenant les deux autres.

- _Euh, ouais bonne idée. Me semble qu'il y a des falaises pas loin._

 _-LET'S GO!_

Ainsi la joyeuse troupe reprit son chemin. Cette fois-ci le Prince Hale marchait, aux côtés d'un âne un peu bavard et d'un mage hilare, à la recherche d'un abri pour la nuit. Et ils devaient faire vite.

 **(°-°)**

Ils avaient trouvé, plutôt facilement, un petit coin accueillant. En s'enfonçant un peu plus dans la forêt ils étaient rapidement tombés sur la fameuse paroi rocheuse, Stiles avait proposé de la suivre, marcher encore un peu, histoire de voir s'ils pouvaient mettre la main sur la perle le rare, un coin de paradis. Enfin bon c'était optimiste d'espérer quelque chose de ce genre quand même, mais le mage les avait mené au bout d'une route les menant à une corniche dégagée.

Une petite clairière herbeuse coincée entre d'un côté le vide, de l'autre la falaise dans laquelle était percée une faille. Une sorte de petite pièce exigüe, toute de roche vêtue, fraîche et sèche, s'offrait aux voyageurs. Réflexion faite, à un seul et unique voyageur, puisque l'abri ne pouvait en abriter plus. Alors que Scott proposait de faire un feu de camp le soleil venait tout juste de se cacher et Derek observa le ciel virer au bleu nuit avec inquiétude.

- _On pourrait en allumer un grand et puis se raconter des histoires toute la soirée!_ S'enthousiasma t-il sous le regard amusé du mage, qui plaçait des cailloux en rond. _Allez dite-ouiiiiiii! C'est ok pour vous sa Majesté?_

- _Euh… Ca aurait été avec plaisir mais…_ Il bailla soudainement, se mettant une main devant la bouche, poliment et exagérément. _Je… je suis très fatigué je vais donc…_ Il regarda autour de lui et s'approcha du gros arbre le plus proche pour en retirer un grand bout d'écorce d'un coup sec. _Me coucher! Bonne nuit messieurs._

Sans leur laisser le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit le prince s'enferma dans la petite grotte, la fermant à l'aide de sa porte improvisée. L'âne et le magicien en restèrent bouche-bée, immobiles, le premier avec une patte en l'air vers l'abri de fortune, choqué, et le second les fesses en l'air, la tête relevée, en train de ramasser du petit bois.

- _Ok, alors ça là c'était bizarre._

 _-Et pas gentil du tout!_ S'offusqua l'équidé. _Je crois que… j'l'aime pas tant._

 _-Haha! C'est pas grave Scotty, s'il veut jouer les rabats-joie c'est son problème. Nous on va S'AMUSER COMME DES FOUS!_ Ce qui fit sourire son ami.

- _Très bonne idée!_ Il s'assit sur son postérieur. _Alors ce feu? Tu sais comment le faire?_

 _-Moi? Savoir faire un feu? Tu oses sérieusement poser la question… Naïf!_ Il plaça son petit bois dans le cercle de pierres. _Attends juste un instant._

Le brun se dépêcha d'aller dans le sous bois pour trouver de plus grosses bûches avant d'en placer quelques unes dans ce qui serait l'âtre. Pas la peine de chercher de la mousse ou alors des silex, il n'avait nul besoin de cela. Un sourire aux lèvres il releva le bas de son pantalon jusqu'à son genou pour laisser voir son mollet gauche, lui aussi tatoué notamment d'un motif rougeoyant étrange, ressemblant un peu à une flamme mais avec des yeux et une bouche...

- _Attention prépare toi!_ Dit-il à son ami, plutôt perdu, avant de poser sa main sur le fameux dessin et de lui murmurer: _Calcifer, on aurait besoin de ton aide mon beau._

A ces mots les encres se mirent à briller, quelque chose popa alors que Stiles fit une petite grimace, sa bouche se tordant légèrement et ses yeux se plissant comme sous le coup de la douleur. Le jeune homme remonta sa main pour que Scott puisse la voir et ce dernier n'en cru pas ses yeux. Dans la paume de sa main dansait une flamme, encore jeune mais déjà chatoyante, qu'il approcha du foyer. Il souffla doucement sur celle-ci et, loin de s'éteindre, elle se déplaça jusqu'au tas de bois qui s'enflamma dans la seconde. Juste à temps pour les éclairer et les chauffer alors que la lune avait pris pleinement possession des cieux.

Le mage sourit à son ami qui avait, à présent, des petites étoiles dans les yeux d'admiration. L'âne se rapprocha et avança un sabot vers la source de chaleur, curieux de voir ce qu'était un feu magique. Il se ravisa vite lorsqu'il sentit la brûlure pointer le bout de son nez.

- _Aïeuuuh! Mais ça brûle!_

 _-CAPTAIN OBVIOUS! Bien sur que ça brûle c'est du feu!_

 _-Oui mais avec toi…_

 _-Je suis un mage et j'ai un allié précieux._ Dit-il en touchant de nouveau son mollet.

- _Tricheur!_ Le taquina le quadrupède.

Ils se mirent à rire tous les deux, se vannant gentiment, sous le regard discret, et tout aussi fasciné que Scott précédemment, d'un prince caché.

 **(°-°)**

Le feu crépitait joyeusement alors que Stiles et Scott étaient allongés près l'un de lui, profitant de sa chaleur. Au-dessus d'eux les étoiles brillaient dans la nuit noire alors que tout était devenu silencieux. Sur le dos, les yeux rivés sur ces astres scintillants le mage ne put s'empêcher de lever une main vers ceux-ci, comme pour tenter de les attraper. Sous le coup du mouvement sa manche descendit un peu, laissant apparaître plus de tatouages et, alors qu'il le pensait endormi, son ami à longues oreilles lui posa une question, qui semblait lui brûler les lèvres.

- _Ils peuvent tous sortirent de ta peau? C'est comme ça que ça marche?_ Demanda t-il timidement. Stiles baissa rapidement son bras pour pouvoir se tourner vers Scott, les sourcils froncés. _Pardon, mec! Désolé je voulais… J'veux pas t'embarrasser ou quoi je suis juste… curieux. Pardon je vais juste me taire._

 _-Mais je plaisante!_ Lui avoua t-il en rigolant. _C'est juste que personne ne s'intéresse à la manière dont ça fonctionne vu qu'a priori je ne suis qu'un monstre sanguinaire, cannibale et vicieux._ Confia t-il en s'asseyant.

- _Mouais forcément…_

 _-Donc pour répondre à ta question: non, ils ne peuvent pas tous sortirent de moi. En faite i types de dessins._ Il leva un doigt devant lui. _Tout d'abord il y a ceux que tu as vu, les_ _ **Totems**_ _, qui peuvent prendre forme hors du corps et / ou agir directement sur le monde, comme les lianes, Calcifer ou mes pattes d'ours._ Expliqua le brun en montrant ses mains, pour ensuite lever deux doigts devant son visage. _Segundo, les_ _ **Runes**_ _, eux aussi ont des effets directs mais sur moi, comme des aides. Par exemple,_ il tira sur son haut pour dévoiler son épaule droite, _tu vois ses fleurs jaunes? De l'arnica. Grâce à elle mes blessures sont toujours moins moches et moins douloureuses. J'ai aussi des chauves-souris sur la cuisse,_ confia t-il en se touchant le côté de la jambe gauche, _qui me permettent de voir dans le noir. Et non ça ne me donne pas envie de boire le sang des gens._ Il leva finalement trois doigts en direction de l'âne. _Pour terminer, les_ _ **Symboles**_ _qui n'ont pas d'effets directs sur ma vie, c'est plus des directions… Comment dire ça?... Des indices! Voilà ce sont des indices sur mon futur, qui peut d'ailleurs devenir mon présent, dont je dois trouver la signification… J'vais te donner un exemple ça devrait être plus simple, y en a des faciles comme mes constellations,_ il pointa son cou, _le lion, qu'on trouve aussi dans le ciel, il est lié au soleil, c'est la force et la puissance maîtrisées, un peu d'orgueil aussi…_ Il ricana. _Un peu de moi quoi. Et aussi des plus compliqués,_ il remonta ses manches pour exhiber ses poignets, _comme mes cycles lunaires, j'ai toujours pas trouvé pourquoi je les avais… Je veux dire la lune n'a pas d'effets particuliers sur moi, du moins pour l'instant…_

 _-C'est tellement… ARCHI-COOL!_

 _-Et attend c'est pas tout!_ Ajouta t-il pris par l'enthousiasme de son ami. _Il existe chez les mages un tatouage plus important que tout le reste, si on veut, un qui donne un indice crucial sur sa vie, quelque chose qui va la changer, un élément qui lui indique la bonne direction à suivre._

 _-Hum… je vois! C'est comme une sorte de guide, non?_

 _-Oui, voilà! Par contre il faut savoir l'interpréter correctement ce qui peut être ardu._

 _-Ok, ok. Et du coup le tien c'est quoi?_ Demanda l'animal curieux, Stiles sourit, se tourna pour remonter son haut jusqu'à sa gorge pour pouvoir montrer son yeux de Scott s'ouvrirent en grand et il laissa échapper un, _Wow!_

 _-Plutôt impressionnant, non? Je sais pas trop quant il est apparu, vu son emplacement, mais je sais que mon très cher loup est assez intimidant._

 _-Pour sûr! Et du coup il veut dire quoi ce grand carnivore et son bouquet de fleurs?_

 _-... Jolie définition, très flatteuse merci! Plus sérieusement je pense à un loup solitaire, vu la couleur inhabituelle de ses yeux, je pense qu'il est là pour me dire que je suis mieux seul, à l'écart de la société._

 _-Mais… et pour notre marais après? Je veux dire tu ne vas plus être seul, je suis là!_ S'inquiéta t-il soudainement en se relevant sur ses pattes avant.

- _Notre marais?_ Le brun fronça les sourcils, la réalité le rattrapait et un frisson de frayeur lui parcourut l'échine. S'il n'obéissait pas à son destin quelque chose pourrait arriver à Scott? Il devait se reprendre. _C'est MON marais, à moi! Je pensais que c'était clair._

 _-Tu oses me dire ça? Sérieusement? Je veux dire y a pas photo mec t'as l'air bien plus heureux entouré que tout seul, je veux dire t'as pas arrêté de te marrer durant toute cette aventure. Et ne dit pas le contraire parce que même quand tu râlais je savais très bien que c'était pour la forme. Tu… tu n'as pas à faire semblant, pas avec moi, ok? Pas la peine de mettre ton masque de bougnon, je pensais qu'on avait dépassé ce stade. Tu veux te cacher des autres, tu ne veux pas que l'on sache qui tu es vraiment, ça je l'ai bien compris même si je comprend pas pourquoi, mais je suis ton ami, tu n'as pas à faire ça!_

 _-Je…_

 _-Vas-y explique moi je suis tout ouïe!_

 _-Bah…_

 _-Hum hum._

Le brun avait tenté de faire son regard qui tue pour dissuader l'autre de continuer dans cette voie qui ne lui plaisait guère cependant il dut se rendre à l'évidence, l'âne n'allait pas lâcher le morceau. Il ferma les yeux tout en soupirant bruyamment, vaincu. Il se ratatina sur lui même, le dos courbé, fixant le sol, sa voix se fit plus tremblante qu'il l'aurait souhaité.

- _Je… Je ne déteste pas le monde entier, c'est vrai. Je… j'suis plutôt du genre sociable en fait… enfin était._ Se corrigea t-il d'un rire triste. _Le truc c'est que le monde ne m'aime pas, il me déteste, il me craint, il me hait. Les mages sont si mal vu qu'en plus d'être exclu ils sont parfois même traqués voir tués juste parce qu'ils existent. La bêtise humaine voilà de quoi je me protège. J'ai déjà assez souffert à cause de ça, d'être montré du doigt, jugé sans qu'on me connaisse, pourchassé, assez de perdre ceux que j'aime… Je ne veux plus vivre ça et pour ça je dois prendre de la distance, respecter l'ordre établi, comme ça plus de problème, de déceptions ou de douleurs. Tu viens de voir mon loup donc tu dois comprendre_ , _la solitude c'est ça ma vie!_ Dit-il en montant progressivement le ton.

- _Oh, ok… Mais y a des exceptions, comme partout,_ continua le quadrupède doucement, se voulant rassurant, _regarde moi._

 _-Bah quoi?_

 _-Je ne te trouve pas écœurant ou repoussant ou bien effrayant._ Dit-il en souriant.

 _-..._

 _-Vraiment pas!_

 _-... D'accord._

C'est tout ce que le jeune homme réussit à dire, bien trop perturbé par l'aveu de Scott, si soudain et sincère. Avait-il une chance d'échapper à son tatouage grâce à lui? Le silence retomba et en quelques minutes les petits ronflements de l'âne furent la seule chose que l'on pu entendre dans la nuit.

 **(°-°)**

Derek s'était caché très rapidement lorsqu'ils avaient trouvé le coin où ils allaient passer la nuit. C'était brusque et malpoli mais tant pis quant il faut, il faut, comme on dit, et il devait absolument se retrouver seul pour affronter l'obscurité. Cependant ce n'était pas parce qu'il s'était volontairement mit à l'écart de la troupe qu'il ne "participait" pas aux petites festivités. Et oui, le prince était une commère. Profitant des trous dans sa porte improvisée il écouta et observa les échanges entre les deux acolytes, ses deux sauveurs.

Ceux-ci avaient plaisanté un moment pour se mettre à parler plus sérieusement et l'espion improvisé ne pu que bénir intérieurement Scott d'avoir osé poser les bonnes questions. Le plus vieux avait lu quelques trucs sur les mages mais les informations à leur sujet étaient vraiment restreintes, en réalité Stiles résumait pas mal la situation, ils étaient craints donc fuits ou chassés. Les quelques pages qu'il avait pu lire parlaient, il est vrai, de certaines techniques pour les identifier, les éviter, les neutraliser, leurs points faibles… Du coup pouvoir en apprendre plus sur la source de leur magie était inédit, une occasion à saisir. Puis surtout, il fallait qu'il se l'avoue, il n'était pas contre jeter de nouveau un coup d'œil à ces tatouages fascinants.

Et le prince ne fût pas déçu, principalement parce qu'il était dans le bon axe, l'âne lui tournant le dos, le mage présentait ses dessins à son ami comme à lui. Il pouvait en profiter pleinement. Stiles présenta donc différentes parties de son corps, se dévoilant parfois même de manière assez impudique selon sa majesté: une épaule, ses poignets… Il évoqua certaines marques, trop compliquées ou plutôt gênantes à montrer, que Derek avait étrangement envie de voir. Mais cela n'était rien face à ce qu'il ressentit lorsqu'il pu le revoir, l'admirer à la lumière dansante du feu crépitant : le loup. Le brun avait levé son haut jusqu'au dessus de ses épaules pour que Scott puisse contempler son chef d'oeuvre, sans doute la plus grande de ses compositions mais en même temps la plus intime.

Encore une fois il eut l'impression d'avoir le souffle coupé face à cet animal, pourtant dessiné, qui lui semblait si familier et lui donnait envie, une envie primitive, incontrôlée d'aller le toucher. Son corps, son instinct tout son être avait l'air de vouloir lui passer un message, le poussant vers ce jeune homme aux pouvoirs étranges. Ce sentiment le prenait aux tripes, à cet instant précis il n'avait qu'une envie, sortir de sa cachette pour aller toucher ce loup qu'il connaissait, découvrir les autres tatouages du mage ainsi que la douceur de sa peau… La quoi? Non, il fallait qu'il se reprenne là! Il secoua sa tête vivement pour oublier sa pensée. Il allait se marier, bon sang, puis bon il était un foutu mage…

Un mage oui, un jeune homme surtout, définitivement bavard, sarcastique, jovial sous ses airs grognons, qui d'ailleurs ne font jamais long feu, et courageux, vraiment courageux, puis loyal… Ok, voilà maintenant il s'en voulait de son comportement. Il était un prince, on lui avait inculqué des manières, de bonnes manières alors il aurait dû en user. Surtout pour la personne qui avait réussi à le sauver de son donjon et des griffes du dragon et, sans le savoir, de quelque chose de beaucoup grand, plus important. Il lui avait sauvé la vie et allait recommencer en le menant à Lady Kate. Il fallait qu'il arrange les choses, reprendre tout depuis le début, son instinct lui disait que ce brun avait un rôle à jouer dans sa vie, le loup semblait le confirmer… D'ailleurs, et si ce dernier ne signifiait pas la solitude comme Stiles semblait le penser… Derek avait la sensation que c'était plus que cela, il allait devoir chercher quoi et cela commençait par comprendre les fleurs qui l'entouraient.

 **(°-°)**

Loin de là, dans la chaleur agréable de sa demeure, la grande et magnifique Lady Kate préparait tranquillement l'arrivée de son bien-aimé - enfin du pauvre malheureux qui lui permettrait d'accéder aux pouvoirs suprêmes, si vous voulez mon avis. Lumière tamisée, ambiance feutrée la dame se pavanait en simple nuisette de soie. Beauté froide, elle observait son miroir sur le mur affichant une image du prince Derek appuyé sur une fenêtre et le regard dans le vide.

Il était bien proportionné l'homme en détresse, des épaules larges et musclées, de ce qu'elle pouvait en voir, une mâchoire bien définie, un nez droit, des yeux mystérieux, une peau tannée et des cheveux de jais… Ouais, leurs progénitures en jettera, elle sera digne d'elle, ce qui la fit sourire. La belle blonde finit par remarquer qu'une musique romantique s'échappait de l'artefact magique ce qui la fit grincer des dents.

- _Ca suffit!_ Ordonna t-elle. _Comment oses-tu gâcher ce moment si particulier, si intime entre mon futur mari et moi avec ces sons épouvantables?! Pour qui me prends-tu? J'ai l'air d'une nunuche de bas étages?_

 _-Je vous prie de bien vouloir m'excuser ma Lady._ Répondit solennellement Deaton en réapparaissant.

- _Vous avez pourri son groove,_ lui chuchota le bourreau, _et ça c'est vraiment pas bon._

Le visage dans le miroir déglutit et reprojetta l'image du prince en s'excusant. Cependant sa majesté ne semblait toujours pas ravie alors il tenta quelque chose. Il prit le risque de passer _La Sarabande_ d'Haendel - si, si vous connaissez dans _Nausicaä de la Vallée du Vent_ par exemple - le côté épique lui apparaissant assez approprié, puis il pria pour que cela adoucisse l'humeur de madame et lui évite la casse. Chose étonnante, cela plut puisque la souveraine sourit de nouveau et reprit ses activités tranquillement, sereinement.

D'une main elle fit tourner le vin dans son verre, pour en admirer la robe, puis le porta à son nez pour en humer les senteurs. De son autre main elle brandit d'un coup sa dague en argent en l'air pour l'abattre lourdement sur la table… enfin pour traverser de cette lame la fée verte attachée à la table. La créature hurla de douleur alors que sa plaie se mit à brûler, doucement elle consuma l'être féerique qui finit par disparaître, il ne resta d'elle que des cendres, parce que c'est ainsi que ces monstres devaient finir. Contente d'elle la jolie blonde plaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son épaule avant de boire une gorgée de sa liqueur et de s'adresser à elle-même, un sourire démoniaque sur le visage alors qu'elle fixait la projection de son futur époux.

- _Oui, ils seront parfaits, dans un monde parfait._

* * *

Oh Kate, charmante Kate… ^^''

Sinon j'annonce un rabibochage prochain entre un mage et un prince !


	8. Chapitre 7

Chapitre un peu plus long pour cette fin de semaine.

Bonne lecture!

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages de Teen Wolf et de Shrek, ainsi que la plupart des situations, ne m'appartiennent pas. J'ai juste mélangé ces deux univers.

* * *

 **Chapitre 7** **:**

Derek s'était levé tôt ce matin là, très tôt même puisque l'âne et le mage dormaient encore non loin du feu qui, à présent, était presque mort. Il était décidé : à nouvelle journée, nouvelles résolutions. Mais pour l'instant, avant d'entreprendre quoi que ce soit qu'il ait décidé dans la nuit, il allait prendre un petit temps pour lui. Il fallait bien qu'il profite de cette liberté retrouvée, qui serait vite bridée avec son mariage à venir. Pas qu'il s'en plaigne, il savait qu'une fois sorti de sa tour il serait un homme marié et à quelqu'un d'important, au moins un chevalier, donc pouvoir se balader en forêt ne sera bientôt plus une possibilité envisageable pour lui. Malheureusement.

Discrètement, le jeune homme s'éloigna du camp pour se diriger vers la lisière du bois. Il fit quelques pas au milieu des arbres avant de se retourner vers le mage endormi, bouche ouverte et membres étalés, ce qui le fit sourire. Il reporta son attention vers l'étendue verte puis il s'étira un peu, préparant ses muscles à l'effort avant de partir en courant. Un footing, voilà ce qui lui faisait envie, pouvoir courir librement, sans restriction. Le bonheur! Il s'arrêta tout de même au bout d'un moment pour faire d'autres exercices, quelques pompes et tractions avant de faire demi-tour. Il reprit avec un pas plus lent, histoire d'y aller doucement, progressivement. C'est là qu'il se fit un ami, enfin un adversaire plutôt, un oiseau tout bleu voletait à son niveau et le suivait.

Il resta à sa hauteur un moment pour finalement le dépasser, pas de beaucoup, juste quelques mètres, pour le narguer. Derek hallucina d'abord mais finit par sourire et, finalement, il se mit à allonger sa foulée. Si ce piaf voulait jouer il allait jouer! Enchanté, le volatile siffla pour accélérer à son tour, ce qui fit accélérer le prince, donc l'oiseau… C'est ainsi que l'on put voir, ce matin là, un homme et un moineau faire la course dans les bois, volant et courant à vive allure, librement. Il s'amusait, le vent sur son visage, les herbes fouettant ses mollets, le jeune homme se sentait vivant. Un moment de pur bonheur. Qui se termina assez rapidement, avec un gros BOUM. Le prince se stoppa et chercha d'où venait ce bruit étrange ainsi que son nouvel ami. Malheureusement ce qu'il trouva ne lui plut pas du tout, il se sentit même coupable… Trop enthousiaste face à ce petit défi l'oiseau n'avait pas vu un arbre et, tel George de la jungle, il se prit un tronc de plein bec! La petite créature était là, au pied du végétal meurtrier, inerte… raide mort.

L'homme n'en revenait pas, il s'agenouilla devant la carcasse soudain très embêté, gêné, triste… Il lui semblait que le temps venait de s'arrêter, il avait l'impression d'être incapable de bouger. Il leva les yeux au ciel, renforçant l'effet dramatique de la situation. C'est alors qu'il l'aperçut, dans une branche, plus haut, bien calé, un tas de branchages amassées: un nid. Sans doute celui de feu le piaf puisque c'est lui qui menait la danse, il avait dû faire en sorte de ne pas trop s'éloigner de sa maison. Derek prit délicatement le cadavre dans une de ses mains, décidé à le poser chez lui, pour qu'il y repose en paix. Il grimpa du mieux qu'il put avec une main en moins jusqu'au nid, remerciement intérieurement le volatile de ne pas l'avoir fait plus haut. Quelle ne fût pas sa surprise d'y découvrir 3 œufs, d'une bonne taille vu le gabarit de l'animal à plumes bleues, qu'il posa doucement à leurs côtés.

Il allait redescendre quant une pensée, étrange il en convenait, s'imposa à lui: les œufs n'avaient plus aucune chance, ils n'allaient pas éclore puisqu'il n'y avait plus personne pour les couver… Donc en toute logique ça ne gênerait aucun être vivant ici présent s'il les prenait… pour le petit déjeuner… Non! Il ne pouvait pas faire ça! En même temps cela serait un moyen de repartir du bon pied avec les deux autres hurluberlus qui lui servaient de guide… Non! …Si?...

 **(°-°)**

Il finirait en enfer… Voilà ce que ne cessait de se répéter Derek tandis qu'il faisait cuire les œufs au plat sur une pierre plate. Il avait fini par céder, il avait emporté les précieuses protéines, s'excusant au passage auprès de l'oiseau, puis il était retourné au camp, la tête basse. Il avait ravivé le feu et s'était mis à "cuisiner", histoire d'oublier ce qu'il était vraiment en train de faire. Et il faut dire que ses pensées noires disparurent rapidement et tout fût plus facile qu'il ne l'aurait cru lorsque Stiles s'était réveillé, les cheveux en bataille, assis devant lui et qu'un grand sourire naquit sur son visage en voyant le repas sur le feu.

- _Hey!_ Le salua t-il d'une voix enrouée, ce qui fit sourire doucement le prince-cuistot.

- _Hey. Hum… bien dormi?_

 _-... Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de l'homme grognon qui nous accompagne?_

 _-Ha-ha._ Lâcha Derek en roulant des yeux.

- _Non mais sérieusement, hier nous n'étions que des rustres et là on a le droit à un p'tit-déj ET un brin de conversation._

 _-Je… je tenais à m'excuser pour ça…_ Mon dieu il n'avait jamais fait ça et c'était dur. _Je… Comment dire… Hum… On va dire que rien ne s'est passé comme c'était prévu, comme on me la répété. Je pense que j'ai juste été troublé et… Raaah je sais pas comment dire ça, je…_

 _-Oh, du calme! Vas pas te faire mal Majesté!_ Lui lança Stiles en souriant. _Je pense que je peux comprendre. Je ne suis pas vraiment la représentation type de la personne sensé te sauver la vie. Désolé pour ça._

 _-Non, c'est moi qui devrais m'excuser, vraiment… J'ai été élevé mieux que ça!_ Tenta t-il de plaisanter.

- _Avec de la nourriture je suis prêt à tout pardonner!_ Répondit gaiement le mage.

Il était d'accord pour recommencer, Derek avait sa chance, celle de faire mieux et cela lui fit chaud au cœur. Ne pouvant quitter des yeux les iris ambrés du plus jeune et son sourire chaleureux, c'est presque timidement que le prince reprit.

- _J'espère qu'au plat ça te va?_

 _-Ca sent la bouffe non?_ S'exclama une voix.

"Merci, Scott" pensa le plus vieux alors que Stiles s'était détourné de lui pour regarder le dernier réveillé. Bien qu'il ait été pardonné et avait le droit à une deuxième chance, Derek aurait apprécié que ce moment dure un peu plus longtemps.

 **(°-°)**

Ils avaient mangé tranquillement mais reprirent, tout de même, la route au plus vite, ils avaient pris du retard - si l'on pouvait dire ça comme ça - sur leur planning. La petite troupe était partie depuis un petit moment maintenant et Derek n'en pouvait déjà plus. Le petit-déjeuner c'était vraiment bien passé, il avait réussi à se faire pardonner de son attitude de la veille pour repartir sur de nouvelles bases. Et pourtant, voilà qu'il était perdu, il voulait essayer de comprendre le mage mais Stiles avec son babillage incessant et ses changements de sujets soudain, lui apparaissait comme un casse-tête insoluble. Vraiment, comment pouvait fonctionner le cerveau de cet être étrange?!

- _Mais tu penses que c'est possible?_ Questionna Scott, perplexe.

 _-Je sais pas! J'me suis posé la question plein de fois mais… j'ai jamais pu tester._

 _-En même temps ça me parait logique. J'veux dire avec Jackson tu peux avoir le corps recouvert d'écailles, des yeux, des dents et une langue de serpent donc…_

 _-J'peux être charmé! Oui, ça se défend, j'y ai pensé. Du coup faut que j'me méfie quand j'utilise Jacks… Selon face à qui je suis._

Le débat fit souffler le prince, entre le rire et le désespoir il ne savait quoi choisir.

- _Quoi?_

 _-Non, rien._

 _-Vraiment?_ Demanda le mage un poil irrité, en s'arrêtant.

- _... C'est juste que… Le débat me semble assez surréaliste._

 _-J'expose mes théories à Scotty Donkey, j'vois pas le mal. Puis en plus il y va de ma survie!_

 _-Rien que ça?_ Lui rétorqua le plus vieux avec un sourire discret, reprenant son chemin, Stiles sur ses talons.

- _C'est sûr qu'un noble de ta trempe, sa majesté, ne doit pas se poser ce genre de question…_

 _\- Bah il a pas de pouvoirs magiques._ Tenta doucement Scott.

- _... Parce que bon vous êtes protégés et entourés non-stop! Y a des gens qui sont payés pour ça, pour te maintenir en vie. Comme nous en fait, on est venu te sauver, on t'a protégé du dragon…_

 _-Dragonne!_ Corrigea l'âne.

- _Donc c'est sûr que tu ne peux pas voir l'intérêt que j'ai à chercher les failles de mes pouvoirs._

 _-Du calme! Ce que je voulais dire, surtout_ (parce que bon ça restait un peu ridicule), _c'est que les charmeurs de serpents on ne sait même pas si ça existe. Personne n'en a jamais vu dans nos contrées. Personnellement je ne les ai trouvé que dans quelques bouquins, de vieux bouquins qui parlaient de pays lointains. Donc peut être que c'est un danger réel mais sans doute pas chez nous._ Stiles se stoppa net et regarda Derek d'un air surpris.

 _-Oh! Menace Fantôme! Ils existent peut être mais pas ici, pas dans les royaumes voisins… J'y avais pas pensé, bien vu!_

 _-Ne pas juger sans connaitre mon cher, tu ne sais pas de quoi je suis capable!_ Dit-il en souriant plus franchement.

A cela le plus jeune ne sut que répondre, il se contenta donc de rendre le sourire, tout en se disant que le personnage en face de lui était bien plus complexe et intriguant qu'il ne le pensait. D'ailleurs le prince devrait se laisser aller plus souvent, ses petites dents de lapin, tout à fait adorables, devraient être visibles plus régulièrement… Oula, mauvais ça… Les pensées dangereuses devaient s'arrêter là. De suite. Le plus vieux était un colis, sa monnaie d'échange pour son marais, et on ne trouvait pas sa monnaie d'échange charmante.

Aussitôt demandée, aussitôt proposée, une distraction apparue!

- _Taïaut taïaut!_

Un homme, de vert vêtu, accroché à une corde passa devant eux en "volant" d'une branche à l'autre, agrippant le prince au passage. Le type qui venait de l'enlever, la bonne quarantaine, châtain foncé, une petite barbe grisonnante, les fit se poser tous deux sur la branche d'un arbre à proximité. Content de son action et fier du fait d'avoir pu soulever ainsi que porter le royal gaillard, il arborait un petit sourire satisfait bien que cela ne plaisait pas, du tout, à notre joyeuse troupe. Derek se dégagea rapidement de sa prise, Scott essayait de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer tandis que Stiles, pourtant surpris, réagit sans trop y réfléchir.

- _DEREK!_ Cria t-il.

- _Mais que faite-vous?_ Interrogea le prince l'inconnu, outré.

- _Oh Point de panique la belle en cuisse car voici vos sauveurs venus pourfendre l'outrecuidante et…_ Lança une voix sortie de nulle part.

 _-Sérieusement tais-toi!_ Grogna, plus qu'il ne dit, le kidnappeur au timbre jouasse et toujours inconnu.

- _Oh c'est bon si on peut plus rire aussi..._ Nos 2 compagnons, restés au sol, scrutèrent les environs sans apercevoir la personne étant la source de ces paroles tandis que le kidnappeur leva les yeux au ciel avant de se re-concentrer sur le jeune homme qu'il avait enlevé et qui venait de le bousculer, l'air mécontent.

- _Écoute mec je sais pas pour qui tu te prends, ni qui tu es…_

 _-Oh pardon! Monsieur permettez moi de m'introduire…_

 _-Coquin!_ Siffla la voix taquine.

- _Ca suffit! Je suis le chef, tu me dois le respect!_

 _-Ouais, ouais…_

 _-Puis sérieusement "taïaut"?_

 _-C'est pour le courage! La motivation! Tu vois?_

 _-... Ok…_ Il se retourna vers Derek avant de s'excuser. _Veuillez me pardonner._ Dit-il à Derek. _Je suis Chris des Bois._ Sur ces mots il fit une légère révérence et vint baiser les doigts du prince.

- _Hey! C'est mon prince, j'ai sué pour l'avoir, alors si t'en veux un vas t'en chercher un autre!_ Réagit Stiles au quart de tour en faisant un pas vers eux.

Par instinct Chris se saisit de son arc qu'il banda à la vitesse de l'éclair pour pointer la flèche dans la direction du mage. Son cœur en joue. Scott, qui cherchait toujours à savoir qui était le deuxième inconnu, glapit de stupeur à la vue de son ami en mauvaise position. Derek aurait pu lui faire écho mais il s'en empêcha, il devait trouver un moyen de s'en sortir. De les en sortir...

- _Oh oui Chris sort ta flèche!_

 _-Peter STOP!_ S'énerva plus franchement le plus vieux sans pour autant quitter sa cible des yeux.

Le fameux Peter sortit finalement des fourrés pour marcher vers l'âne et le mage. Petite quarantaine, à la coupe courte brune foncée, aux yeux bleus et à la barbe de quelques jours - Stiles devait vraiment revoir son style s'il voulait être à la mode... mais ce n'était pas vraiment le moment - l'homme mit aussi en joue les deux amis, une arbalète chargée pointée dans leur direction. En résumé: ils étaient mal-barrés!

Vu que le guignol avait les deux personnes d'en bas, les plus menaçantes, dans sa ligne de mire Chris reporta son attention sur le prince. Ce dernier, loin d'être euphorique face à son "sauvetage de la créature cruelle" avec laquelle il était, serrait la mâchoire et les poings. La nervosité sans doute, pensa le fameux Chris des bois, mais par rapport à quoi, il n'en savait rien. C'est là que le plus vieux se rendit compte qu'il ne s'était pas correctement présenté, l'autre devait donc penser qu'il n'était qu'un fieffé voyou, surtout vu l'attitude de Peter.

- _Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous sommes là pour vous aider._ Se voulut-il rassurant. _J'ai la réputation de prendre aux riches pour donner aux pauvres, d'aider la veuve et l'orphelin._

 _-Je prends une com au passage._ "Chuchota" Peter de manière tout sauf discrète.

 _-Sérieusement?_ Questionna l'autre avant de lui lancer un regard du genre: peu importe, pour reprendre là où il en était avec le prince. _Sachez que je suis aussi chasseurs à mes heures. Vous êtes désormais libre, libérez de ce monstre sanguinaire dont nous nous ferons une joie de nous occuper._ Stiles déglutit bruyamment à cela.

 _-J'aime quand tu dis des cochonneries!_ Chris ne prit pas le temps de répondre et se contenta de lever, une nouvelle fois, les yeux au ciel. Derek ne bougeant toujours pas, il continua pour le rassurer.

- _Vraiment nous sommes inoffensifs, pour vous. Nous…_ Il regarda Peter un instant _. J'ai l'habitude de sauver les demoiselles et damoiseaux en détresse, j'ai le coup pour ça._ Tenta t-il de plaisanter.

- _Le coup de rein surtout._ Ricana son partenaire.

- _Arrête de parler de toi… Non, je vous le promet, je suis habitué à démolir la racaille!_

 _-Et les pucelles en bas de dentelle! Tu veux donner dans le puceau maintenant?_ Renchérit Peter hilare.

- _Lorsqu'on en aura fini ici, je te couperai la langue._ Promis Chris. _Monsieur, laissez moi faire!_

Et sur ce il se saisit de nouveau de la corde pour se laisser glisser jusqu'au sol, l'air déjà victorieux alors qu'il s'avançait doucement, avec Peter, vers Stiles. Scott lui, de son instinct de survie non existant, se rapprocha de son ami, se cachant dans ses jambes, apeuré.

- _Les mages sont les pires créatures que ce monde puisse porter. Heureusement pour nous ils sont rares, très rares._

 _-Mais le tuer nous apportera la gloire. Encore!_

 _-On devrait lui arracher le cœur après l'avoir tué, histoire d'être sûr qu'il ne revienne pas à la vie._

 _-Haha!_ Ricana sadiquement Peter. _Pourquoi attendre qu'il soit mort pour ça? Attention petit mage nous sommes là pour ton malheur!_

C'est à ce moment que le visage du sadique pervers entra en collision avec quelque chose de dur, en mouvement et de douloureux. Un Derek, voilà ce qu'il venait de se prendre dans la face, du moins le pied de sa majesté. Surpris et blessé l'homme fut projeté au sol d'une manière plutôt violente et déjà sur sa joue la marque rougeoyante de la chaussure princière était visible. Malgré l'action soudaine, Stiles avait réagi au quart de tour en se tournant et se baissant pour protéger Scott tandis que Chris, devant lequel un Derek volant était passé, restait là figé et bouche-bée.

- _Non mais ça va pas?_ S'excita Peter, l'arbalète toujours dans une main alors que l'autre était posée sur la zone mal-traitée. _Mon beau visage!_

 _-Qu'est-ce qu…_ Dit Chris, cherchant comment commencer.

Mais il se ravisa en voyant le regard glacial du prince qui fronçait, magnifiquement (si vous voulez l'avis du mage), ses sourcils, a priori pas très ravi. Celui qu'il croyait n'être qu'une tête couronnée en détresse, comme tant d'autre, était droit comme un piquet face à lui. Dressé de toute sa hauteur, le menton légèrement relevé, les poings serrés fermement il donnait l'impression d'être un autre homme, une créature… Une bête. Il avait mis le doigt dessus, il avait le sentiment d'être face à un animal, un prédateur! Celui-ci ferma alors les yeux pour ensuite pencher sa tête à droite puis à gauche, comme pour s'étirer avant de les rouvrire pour les fixer sur le plus vieux, comme s'il verrouillait sa cible. Monsieur Des Bois aurait juré les avoir vu se teinter de bleu, d'un bleu électrique, pendant une fraction de seconde, donnant au jeune homme un air encore plus inquiétant.

- _Je vais vous arracher la trachée avec mes crocs!_ Gronda t-il menaçant.

En disant ça Derek n'avait pu retenir un petit sourire, pas franchement rassurant de l'avis de Peter et de Chris. Cependant l'heure n'était pas à la rigolade, il avait deux grands-pères à ratatiner. Ils étaient énervants, ça c'était sûr, surtout celui à terre, mais lorsqu'ils s'étaient mis à viser Stiles et le menacer son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour, ils ne pouvaient, en aucun cas, tolérer que cela se passe de la sorte. Alors ses instincts avaient pris le dessus, il avait laissé la colère le submerger et il allait l'autoriser à faire payer les chasseurs pour leurs propos et leurs idées malintentionnées, selon lui.

Par ennui, d'abord, il s'était entraîné dans son donjon, il s'était musclé et il avait pratiqué différents sports de combats, répétant des prises afin de les maîtriser totalement. L'effort physique lui avait donné une rigueur, un certain contrôle sur lui-même qu'il trouvait rassurant. Et à présent il s'autorisait une petite folie, pour le bien de ses amis, il laissa son instinct se révéler et son apprentissage prendre le contrôle, les prises tant de fois répétées étant devenues des automatismes. Durant 5 minutes il se sentit bien, durant ces 5 minutes il eut l'impression d'être en accord, en harmonie avec lui-même. L'attaque, l'esquive, les coups assénés, violemment, ceux parés, plutôt facilement, le firent se sentir libre et vivant. Et c'est rapidement, donc, qu'il neutralisa les deux fanfarons qui avaient tenté de se défendre et qui, maintenant, reposaient au sol, inconscients.

Fier de lui, il admira son travail un instant avant de remettre en place ses vêtements et s'épousseter un peu. Il se tourna ensuite vers ses deux compagnons, Scott ayant à un moment fini dans les bras du mage, tous deux bouche-bée, l'observant avec de gros yeux. Un peu gêné devant ces regards ahuris le prince se frotta l'arrière du cou tout en les rejoignant avant de se racler la gorge et reprendre une posture droite.

- _Alors… On y va ?_

Sans prendre la peine d'attendre une réponse il reprit sa route comme si de rien n'était, tout en s'insultant mentalement sur son manque de discrétion et de retenue. Stiles reprit finalement ses esprits, il lâcha l'âne sans cérémonie, qui se retrouva la croupe au sol, et partit en courant rejoindre l'intriguant personnage, qu'il avait dû sauver à la base... Il le rattrapa rapidement et le fit se stopper en l'attrapant par le bras. Le plus vieux n'osait pas le regarder dans les yeux, a priori nerveux.

- _Comment t'as fait ça?_

 _-Hum… c'est que…_

 _-C'était TOPISSIME! Bim, bam, boum!_ Mima le mage extatique. _La topissitude!_ Face à cet élan d'enthousiasme Derek ne put que relever la tête et sourire timidement. _Comment t'as fait?_

 _-Comment dire…_ Il reprit sa marche. _Lorsque seul vous vivez, seul vous devez vous défendre et_ , il se tourna vers Stiles, _et vous avez une flèche dans le derrière!_

 _-Hein?!_ Le garçon en question s'examina le popotin. _Oh oui, bah ça alors!_

 _-Oh je suis désolé… Tout est de ma faute._ Affirma le prince, plus que gêné, tandis que Scott, fraichement débarqué, le regardait d'un air intrigué.

- _De quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Vous avez fait quoi?_

 _-Stiles est blessé._ Dit-il simplement, le visage de nouveau tourné vers le sol.

- _Stiles? Blessé?_ L'âne ouvrit de grands yeux et fixa son ami, désemparé. _Stiles,_ il s'approcha de lui, _tu vas mourir?_

- _Calme-toi, ça va._

 _-Ah non tu peux pas me faire ça, hein. J'suis trop jeune pour que tu meurs!_ Il aperçut enfin la flèche. _Fais quelque chose! Expulse!_ Lui ordonna t-il.

Face à un équidé hystérique Derek ne put que reprendre ses esprits. Plus Scott braillait, plus Stiles tentait de le calmer, de le rassurer et pour cela il ne faisait que bouger il risquait donc d'aggraver sa situation. Le barbu s'en voulait déjà assez que le jeune homme ait pu être blessé par sa faute, il n'avait pas réagi assez vite ou pris assez de précaution, alors s'il devait conserver des séquelles de ce malheureux événement il ne se le pardonnerait jamais! Il sortit donc de sa coquille pour se saisir d'une des oreilles de l'âne, ce dernier l'interrogea du regard sur ses intentions, un sourcil levé.

- _Scott, respire!_ Il le lâcha pour s'agenouiller et se mettre à sa taille. _Ecoute, si tu veux sauver Stiles, cours dans la forêt et ramène-moi des petites fleurs bleues aux épines rouges. Compris?_

 _-Fleurs bleues, épines rouges. Fleurs bleues, épines rouges._ Se répéta t-il pour être sûr de ne pas oublier puis il regarda les deux bipèdes, tour à tour, l'air déterminé. _Comptez sur moi!_ Il se dirigea vers les bois et à la lisière il se retourna, une dernière fois. _Stiles ne meurs pas! Si tu vois un long tunnel surtout ne vas pas vers la lumière, ok?_

 _-Vas-y!_ Lui dirent en chœur les deux hommes, visiblement pressés de se débarrasser de la boule de nerfs.

- _Fleurs bleues, épines rouges._ Entendirent-ils une dernière fois avant qu'il ne disparaisse.

A cela le mage ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de soulagement, Scott était vraiment une petite créature bien rigolote. Il fixa ensuite son attention sur le prince qui lui… matait les fesses? Enfin vu sa pose, un bras croisé sur le torse pour tenir le coude de l'autre bras dont la main frottait son menton, il était plutôt en plein mode comment-enlever-cette-saleté-de-flèche-sans-en-perdre-une-miette. Gêné par la soudaine attention que le beau, il ne fallait pas le nier, barbu portait à son popotin, le blessé tenta de faire diversion.

- _Hum…_ Il se frotta l'arrière du cou. _A quoi ça va servir ces fameuses fleurs?_

 _-... A éloigner, Scott._ Ce à quoi Stiles ricana. _S'il tourne de l'oeil c'est un soucis de plus._

 _-Haha! Bien joué, mec!_

 _-Bon,_ Derek reprit son air sérieux, r _etour aux choses sérieuses, on ne bouge plus._

 _-Comment çaaaaaa!_ Gémit le brun alors que le plus vieux voulu se saisir de la flèche. _Pas. Touche!_

 _-Il va quand même falloir qu'elle sorte, vu qu'elle est entrée! Il faut l'extraire, c'est le seul moyen._

 _-Non, on n'extrait rien!_ Il tenta de mettre son fessier à l'abri des griffes du prince en se tournant doucement. _Mes plantes médicinales vont faire effets, bientôt je ne sentirai plus rien, cette flèche fera partie de moi et je… J'peux dormir sur le ventre! Et s'asseoir c'est si passé de mode!_

Le médecin improvisé pouffa de rire, bien obligé d'admirer l'inventivité du jeune homme devant lui, mais ne se laissa pas avoir par ce détournement de conversation. Il allait le soigner et pour cela il devait commencer par lui retirer son "futur" appendice. Il se mit donc à poursuivre le blessé, cherchant à atteindre l'arme figée dans sa chaire… délicate. Cependant ce ne fut pas chose facile, Stiles ne se laissa pas faire et à coup de plaintes et d'esquives il résista au traitement que Derek voulait lui imposer. Ils étaient donc là tous les deux, au milieu de la forêt, à se tourner autour tentant de convaincre l'autre que son idée serait la meilleure.

 _-Non, non, non, noooooon!_

 _-Mais voyons, c'est pour ton bien!_

 _-Pas la peine de me tutoyer pour m'amadouer. J'ai dit non._

 _-Arrête de faire l'enfant. Reste tranquille!_

 _-Sois gentil, si tu veux m'aider ; ne m'aide pas!_ Par dépit le mage fit briller les tatouages de ses mains, en voyant le prince revenir à l'attaque, et se mit en position d'attaque, poings en avant. _On se fixe vilain!_

 _-Sérieusement?_ Demanda Derek qui du coup s'était arrêté pour fixer Stiles, un sourcil en l'air et les bras croisés sur son torse. _Très bien! Tu as une meilleure solution?_ Le fronçage de sourcils était de retour, histoire de montrer son mécontentement.

- _Je te dis on peut la laisser là. Je suis sûr que je peux l'apprivoiser et très bien vivre avec._ Affirma le mage avec autant de conviction que possible.

Le prince n'avait pourtant pas changé d'un iota, il n'y croyait pas une seconde. Le plus jeune devait se rendre à l'évidence, ils allaient devoir faire quelque chose. Vaincu, il leva les bras en l'air pour les faire retomber mollement le long de son corps, et sa tête fit de même alors qu'il expirait bruyamment. Il se mit à jouer avec ses doigts tout en fixant le sol.

- _Ok, t'as gagné… Il faut l'enlever…_ Stiles releva ses yeux pour les plonger dans ceux de Derek, qui souriait de satisfaction… _mais pas de suite._

 _-Qu-quoi ?_ Demanda le plus vieux légèrement perplexe.

- _Je suis pas encore prêt mentalement à vivre cette expérience, d'accord. J'ai besoin de me préparer à… à cet accouchement, sans péridurale qui plus est !_ Le barbu ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire, ce à quoi le brun répondit par une moue boudeuse _. Vas-y rigole, mais c'est pas toi qui a une flèche dans le derrière. Je dois me préparer à la douleur ET à, peut être, perdre un bout de moi-même. T'imagines si y a un bout qui part ? Je pourrais être mono-fesse !_

 _-Moui, c'est tout à fait probable. D'ailleurs c'est ce qui a le plus de chance de se produire, que l'entièreté de ta fesse parte avec._ Ironisa le plus vieux.

 _-Bon… Je dramatise peut être un peu,_ avoua le plus jeune, _mais tu vois le topo._

 _-Oui, oui, je vois. Bon et si on se posait un moment pour se calmer et éclaircir nos idées ?_

 _-Parfait ! J'aime ton idée !_ Approuva Stiles avant de se taire, laissant un silence, pesant à son avis, s'installer et de se tordre les doigts d'une manière presque douloureuse. Olala, qu'il n'aimait pas les silences de ce genre, ça laissait bien trop de liberté à son cerveau qui s'imaginait les pires scénarios. _On fait quoi ?_ Demanda t-il alors que la crise d'angoisse pointait son nez, ce que le plus vieux sembla sentir, par il ne savait quel miracle.

- _Hey, commence par respirer,_ lui dit doucement le prince avant de poser ses mains sur les siennes pour qu'il s'arrête, _inspire et expire._

Le mage cala sa respiration sur celle de son vis-à-vis ce qui, au bout de quelques minutes, l'aida à se détendre, tout autant que les petits cercles que Derek faisait sur sa peau avec ses pouces. Un délice. Son cœur reprit un rythme plus normal, bien qu'il soit toujours un peu rapide, sans doute du fait de la proximité du barbu. Alors Stiles se décida à rouvrir les yeux, qui se posèrent directement dans les iris tempétueux de l'autre homme et, même s'il se sentait rougir, il s'y noya. C'est Derek qui brisa le contact visuel le premier lorsqu'il finit par comprendre que Stiles répondait à ses caresses en imitant le mouvement de ses doigts. Il posa son regard sur les mains du plus jeune, comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas. Son estomac se tordit à cette constatation. Il aurait pu se mettre à s'interroger, vouloir comprendre ce que cela voulait dire mais il avait plus urgent à faire, un homme à soigner et ce mouvement venait de lui donner une idée de distraction. Derek prit les deux mains de Stiles dans l'une des siennes et se permit, de l'autre, de remonter une de ses manches pour effleurer les tatouages du garçon. Ce qui donna des frissons à l'intéressé, personne n'avait jamais osé faire cela.

- _Hum… J'ai vaguement entendu ce que tu as dit à Scott hier, quand je m'endormais et du coup je me demandais comment ça marchait._ Le mage sourit timidement à la curiosité de son aîné.

- _Par la pensée tout simplement. C'est parfois la galère, surtout au début, mais avec de l'entrainement ça devient assez simple._ Pour démonstration il fit sortir le bout d'une de ses lianes, à la grande stupeur du prince qui sentit le dessin devenir réel sous ses doigts.

- _Wow._ Souffla t-il. _Et ça alors ?_ Dit-il en lui désignant ce qui semblait être l'astre de la nuit.

- _Le cycle lunaire, à mettre dans la catégorie des_ _ **Symboles**_ _, mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il peut signifier, la Lune n'a pas d'effet sur moi…_ « Pas comme moi », pensa le plus vieux, qui prit son courage à deux mains pour enfin poser la question qui lui brulait les lèvres.

- _Et les… Les fleurs autour de ton loup c'est quoi ?_

 _-Il est intrigant pas vrai ? Les rares fois où je le regarde j'ai l'impression qu'il me fixe, à tel point que j'ai mis un moment à capter qu'y avait des plantes autour._ Avoua t-il gêné, ce qui fit sourire, de nouveau, le barbu.

- _J'admets qu'il m'est arrivé la même chose quand je l'ai vu._

 _-Tu veux le revoir ?_ Demanda t-il doucement, donnant le rouge au joue au plus vieux.

- _… Avec plaisir._ Se contenta t-il de répondre.

Stiles le regarda dans les yeux une dernière fois avant de se retourner et de tirer sur son haut pour présenter son dos nu à Derek. Alors que l'absence de la chaleur de ses mains sur les siennes lui faisait un drôle d'effet, son cœur pulsa plus vite à l'idée que le plus vieux examinait à présent sa peau blanche et son tatouage le plus intime. Le prince, sans réfléchir, le surpris en venant tracer du bout de ses doigts les courbes de la flore présente.

- _Camélia._ Murmura le plus vieux pour désigner les fleurs roses pâles de chaque côté du loup.

- _Oui, synonyme d'amour éternel, d'admiration et de beauté parfaite. Admiration de la vie solitaire des loups sûrement, de la crainte qu'ils inspirent,_ il jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule, _mais je me dis que la beauté parfaite me correspond bien mieux._ Et ça Derek ne le nia pas, il continua de toucher cette peau si douce et descendit vers l'autre plante qui entourait le prédateur.

- _Azalée._ Dit-il sur le même ton que précédemment.

- _C'est ça, des roses foncées aux feuilles vertes pour signifier un amour sincère et la joie d'aimer. Aimer le style de vie d'un animal craint, féroce, territorial et solitaire… tout moi ça._ Conclut-il sans entrain.

- _Tu penses vraiment que ça ne veut dire que cela ?_ Parce que le regard du loup lui était familier et le plaisir qu'il avait à toucher cet homme, lui parler, lui faisaient dire qu'il y avait plus. Bien plus.

- _Comme quoi ?_ Soupira presque Stiles, bercé par les légères caresses que Derek continuait de lui prodiguer.

Voilà le moment propice qui se montrait, enfin le prince allait pouvoir agir. Il profita de cet instant de décontraction, de confidence et d'inattention pour s'approcher un peu plus de Stiles qui frémit, il aurait aimé rester comme ça des heures durant mais il avait une mission. Tout en continuant ses dessins imaginaires dans le dos du mage, il se saisit discrètement de la flèche, sans que l'autre ne s'en rende compte. Et…

 **(°-°)**

Il devait les trouver, il en allait de la santé, que disait-il, de la survie de son ami. Son meilleur ami même, le seul et l'unique. Il ne pouvait pas le perdre, pas maintenant, pas comme ça. Sérieusement, mort par blessure fessière… Y avait quand même mieux. Enfin voilà, Scott était là à examiner toutes les fleurs qu'il pouvait trouver en s'enfonçant toujours plus loin dans la forêt. Sa mission semblait être plus compliquée que prévue finalement et le temps jouait contre lui.

- _Fleurs bleues, épines rouges, fleurs bleues, épines rouges, fleurs bleues, épines rouges… Mais où êtes-vous?_ Marmonna t-il de plus en plus désespéré.

Soudainement un cri brisa le, relatif, silence du sous bois. Un cri de douleur, déchirant, voilà ce qu'il perçut… Un dernier cri?

- _STIIIILES!_ Cria t-il en revenant au galop sur le chemin. _Meurs pas, meurs pas!_ Ne cessa t-il de répéter.

 **(°-°)**

Ils étaient dans une position délicate, vraiment. En se levant ce matin ni l'un ni l'autre n'aurait pu s'imaginer finir comme cela aujourd'hui, comme jamais. Mais le destin - nous dirons cela comme cela - en avait décidé autrement. Stiles était à présent face contre terre, allongé de tout son long, en train de râler de la manière dont il était traité par le prince, lui son sauveur. Derek avait immobilisé le mage en s'asseyant sur le dos puis, lorsque ce dernier s'arrêta de gesticuler comprenant l'importance des soins, il se déplaça au dessus de ses jambes pour avoir une meilleure prise. A deux mains il avait saisi la flèche et il tirait doucement, faisant attention aux réactions du garçon.

- _Ok, ça vient._

 _-AÏEUUUH! Doucement!_

 _-Je vois la tête! Bon à trois pousse fort!_

 _-Quoi?_ Demanda le brun en se tournant.

Pour pouvoir mieux entendre ce que disait le barbu Stiles s'était tourné, appuyé sur ses coudes il tourna son buste donc ses hanches et ses jambes d'un côté. Derek, bien accroché à la flèche, se laissa embarquer par le mouvement, il perdit l'équilibre et tomba, la tête la première, sur le sol terreux… Ah non pas le sol mais le Stiles! Et c'est à ce moment précis que Scott les aperçut. Stiles sur le dos, abasourdi par le soudain poids pesant sur lui et la proximité du beau prince, et Derek sur le ventre, bien installé sur le plus jeune. Ce dernier regarda l'âne avec de grands yeux.

- _Ce… C'est pas ce que tu crois!_ Stiles posa ses mains sur les biceps de plus vieux, espérant le faire bouger, mais rien ne se passa.

- _Si vous vouliez être seul fallait me le demander. C'est pas compliqué quand même._

 _-C'est pas ça!_ Il tenta de se redresser pour mieux voir son ami. _Vraiment c'est la dernière… Ooooooh!_ Souffla t-il soudainement en posant une main sur sa fesse tout en grimaçant et en fixant le prince. _Aïe!_

Derek, fier de lui, lui répondit par un petit sourire. Confortablement installé, même s'il ne le reconnaîtrait jamais, il s'assit à califourchon sur les jambes de Stiles pour lui présenter un petit quelque chose : entre deux doigts il tenait la fameuse et douloureuse flèche, l'air victorieux! Stiles lâcha rapidement l'objet des yeux pour porter toute son attention sur le prince, dont le sourire, la proximité et la chaleur eurent pour effet de lui envoyer des papillons dans l'estomac… Une première. Alors que la situation pourrait être embarrassante Derek ne détourna pas le regard et plongea le sien de celui ambré et envoûtant du plus jeune. Ils auraient pu rester ainsi des heures, juste à se contempler.

- _Euh… C'est…_ Les deux hommes finirent par se quitter des yeux pour regarder Scott dont la voix tremblait. _C'est du sang?_

Sans qu'ils aient pu répondre ses yeux se fermèrent doucement et il tomba au sol, enfin dans les pommes plus précisément. Alors les deux autres ne purent que lever les yeux au ciel, dans un même mouvement, puis se regardèrent de nouveau pour ensuite exploser de rire. Du moins Stiles lui rigola franchement alors que Derek pouffait, forcément l'étiquette royale, tout comme sa nature assez réservée, imposait une certaine retenue. Celui-ci se leva, tendit sa main au mage à terre, qui l'accepta bien volontier, pour l'aider à se relever. Ils observèrent ensuite le quadrupède inerte.

 _-Bon précaution inutile finalement._ Fit remarquer le brun.

 _-D'un côté on ne l'attendait pas de sitôt._

- _Yep! Bon, c'est reparti pour un traînage par lianes. Je pense en faire ma spécialité une fois chez moi, ce sera le nouveau moyen de transport à la mode! Le Stiles Tours!_

 _-Non!_ Répliqua plus sèchement que prévu Derek qui, doucement, posa une main sur l'avant-bras que Stiles dénudait pour laisser sortir sa magie. _Je veux dire tu dois garder tes forces pour te soigner, utilise plutôt tes tatouages pour ça. On a encore du chemin à faire je suppose et avec une blessure tu vas avoir du mal à marcher donc économises toi._

 _-Ma fesse? Mais et Scotty?_

 _-Je vais le porter moi._ Dit-il simplement en s'approchant de l'inconscient, il le souleva facilement et le posa sur son épaule.

- _C'est vrai qu'il faut bien que tous ces muscles servent à quelque chose!_ Commenta le mage tout sourire.

- _Tais-toi._ Grogna rapidement le prince en fronçant les sourcils de manière menaçante.

- _Cette montagne de muscles n'est donc pas factice, illusoire!_ Continua le brun, taquin.

- _On y va._ Coupa t-il.

Sans attendre le plus vieux, bien chargé, reprit la route, se demandant ce qu'il avait pu faire pour mériter une équipe de "sauvetage" pareil. Malgré tout un petit sourire avait pris naissance sur ses lèvres, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire des situations qui venaient de s'enchaîner, geste qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux d'un Stiles, hilare, sur ses talons.


	9. Chapitre 8

Du fluff et du fluff et... encore du fluff.

Bonne lecture et bon début de semaine!

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages de Teen Wolf et de Shrek, ainsi que la plupart des situations, ne m'appartiennent pas. J'ai juste mélangé ces deux univers.

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 :**

Ils marchaient depuis un petit moment maintenant, le plus jeune commentant tout est rien sur le chemin avec Scott. L'équidé avait fini par reprendre conscience et pouvait, enfin, marcher tout seul, en ne cessant de remercier le prince pour son acte, son aide -que dis-je- son sauvetage! Après ce début de matinée mouvementé tout le petit groupe pensa que le reste du voyage allait être bien plus tranquille. Derek s'était relaxé, il se sentait bien à marcher librement, sentir l'air sur son visage, sentir l'odeur de la végétation et même le babillage des deux amis, surtout du brun, était doux à ses oreilles.

Cependant il ne fallut pas si longtemps pour que les ennuis n'arrivent de nouveau. A l'endroit où se trouvait un pont quelques jours plus tôt, pont emprunté par les deux acolytes en mission dans l'autre sens, il n'y avait plus rien. Plus moyen de traverser l'énorme fossé d'une dizaine de mètres de long et une quarantaine de profond devant eux. Derek, à la tête de l'expédition, failli tomber à force de lorgner par dessus son épaule pour observer Sti… les deux pipelettes. Il s'arrêta donc de justesse au bord du précipice. Heureusement pour lui il était bien bâti, il ne pensait pas cela pour se vanter mais le mage, bien trop prit dans son histoire, n'avait pas vu que la personne devant lui s'était stoppée. Du coup le brun était rentré de plein fouet dans la masse de muscles qui ne broncha pas, Stiles de son côté, se sentant partir vers l'arrière, se sécurisa en s'agrippant au prince.

Bien accroché aux biceps royaux le mage se colla à lui un peu plus pour voir le pourquoi de ce soudain arrêt. Derek eut le souffle coupé par la proximité de cet autre corps étranger et pourtant si agréable, bien que ce ne soit pas la première fois. La chaleur et le poids qu'exerçaient le plus jeune derrière lui en effleurant son dos de son torse lui donnèrent des frissons. C'était bizarrement plaisant. Mais le "pire" restait à venir puisque le garçon, un tout petit peu plus petit que lui, se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour voir par dessus le mur qu'était le barbu pour lui. Dans ce but il avait déplacé ses mains pour les placer sur les épaules princières et il s'était rapproché… encore. Ainsi collé à lui Derek sentit le souffle du brun dans son cou plus qu'il ne l'entendit parler.

- _Wow, ça s'était pas vraiment prévu!_

 _-Y avait pas un pont ici?_

 _-Bien vu Scotty-Donkey. Va falloir qu'on trouve un autre chemin._ Dit-il embêté en se détachant de Derek.

Celui-ci prit une grande inspiration, discrètement, soulagé de ne plus avoir ce sentiment étrange qui lui serrait la poitrine tout en étant presque contrarié de ne plus sentir la chaleur accueillante du garçon. Stiles regarda autour de lui, cherchant une solution pendant que Scott s'imaginait devoir vivre de ce côté du monde jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

- _Je crois que j'ai une idée! Attendez-moi là._ S'enthousiasma le garçon.

Le prince finit par se tourner vers la forêt, il chercha du regard le plus jeune pour le retrouver, grâce à l'âne qui fixait son ami, en train de grimper à un arbre.

- _Tu te prends pour un singe maintenant?_ Le taquina le plus vieux en l'observant grimper sans difficultés, toujours plus haut.

- _Il a pas assez d'animaux sur lui déjà._ Ricana Scott.

- _Hey Ouistiti qu'est-ce que tu…_

Il ne put finir sa phrase parce que c'est là qu'il le remarqua et qu'il fut comme hypnotisé par ce qu'il venait de voir. Bien entendu il l'avait vu, et même bien vu, un peu plus tôt mais c'était dans un but purement médical, il ne s'était pas rendu compte du galbe et même de la beauté de la chose. Parce que oui on pouvait aller jusque là… Il n'allait vraiment pas bien. Cependant pour sa défense Derek voyait, à présent, les choses sous un autre angle, assez intéressant, et surtout il y avait ce…

 _-Stiles! Non mais sérieusement t'aurais pas un peu froid aux fesses?_ Demanda Scott à tout hasard. _Parce que la petite déchirure de la flèche de ce matin bah… elle a pas apprécié la montée j'pense parce que d'ici on a une vue…_

 _-... incroyable!_ Souffla le barbu, alors que l'équidé, lui, souriait à la remarque.

- _Oui incroyable on peut dire ça comme ça._

 _-Z'êtes pas obligés de mater non plus hein!_

 _-On ne voit que ça!_

 _-Vous plaignez pas, au moins j'ai un popotin divin donc la vue doit pas être dégueue!_

 _-J'pense qu'il y en a un qui partage ton avis._ Se murmura Scotty à lui-même tandis que Stiles s'arrêta enfin pour observer le paysage

- _Ok, alors… Y a un autre pont plus loin ça va juste nous rallonger le chemin de quelques heures._

Et juste après le mage-macaque, ou magecaque, descendit lestement de son perchoir pour revenir sur la terre ferme. Scott l'accueillit joyeusement, impressionné de ses efforts tandis que Derek restait là le souffle court face à cet homme au sourire rayonnant et aux merveilleux yeux pétillants, ravi de son petit tour dans les sommets. Il mit sa main sur son cœur qui se serrait bien trop à son humble avis.

- _C'est parti les amis!_ Il posa une main sur la tête de son acolyte à quatre pattes pour s'avancer vers le nouveau pont.

 _-Attends faut que tu fasses un truc pour ton pantalon là!_

 _-... Bien vu mec, bien vu!_

Le mage retira une chaussure, chercha un instant sur son pieds une petite créature, une araignée qu'il prit dans sa main et plaça là où le tissu était déchiré.

 _-Elle sait ce qu'elle a à faire, elle va travailler pendant qu'on marche._

 _-Vraiment? Trop fort!_ Stiles sourit à l'enthousiasme de son ami avant de reprendre son chemin.

 _-On a une longue route devant nous!_ Il prit le bras de Derek au passage pour l'entraîner avec eux. _Je me demande bien ce qui va encore pouvoir nous arriver._ Dit-il en rigolant.

 **(°-°)**

Le mage avait vu juste, la route était longue et une nouvelle fois, déjà, la nuit tombait. Le reste de la journée avait été bien plus calme mais aussi très agréable. Stiles avait découvert une nouvelle facette du prince qu'il trouvait presque attendrissante. Sous ses airs royaux et ses manières dictées par l'étiquette et la bienséance c'était un homme faussement grognon, cachant ainsi certains côtés de sa personnalité comme le fait qu'il soit enjoué, attachant, drôle… En plus il semblait loyal et aimant et… Et il devait arrêter de penser comme ça. Même si l'autre jeune homme semblait plus détendu et naturel à ses côtés - enfin leurs côtés, parce que Scott était toujours là, hein - il restait étrange. Il semblait cacher quelque chose et lorsque la nuit tombait il se fermait totalement, laissant en plan l'installation du camp pour pouvoir se terrer dans son abri.

Ce gars avait un grain! Enfin bon, il fallait bien que quelque chose cloche après tout sinon Stiles se serait demandé s'il était vraiment humain entre son caractère plaisant, attachant et son physique de divinité d'un temps passé. On ne pouvait pas tout avoir non plus. Mais le mage devait l'avouer ce petit côté mystérieux et étrange titillait sa curiosité, il voulait savoir ce que cet homme cachait. Puis… il était un peu déçu de ne pas pouvoir passer plus de temps avec, enfin… ça lui coûtait des opportunités de découvrir la vérité… voilà! Bon il allait se coucher histoire d'oublier ce qu'il venait de penser, ouais… bonne idée.

Et le sommeil ne s'était pas fait prié, rapidement Morphée était venu l'envelopper et l'avait quitté au petit matin. Il se sentait revigoré, joyeux même, sans doute parce que ses rêves avaient dû être agréable bien qu'il ne s'en souvienne pas. Juste quelques vagues images restaient dans sa tête, comme prises dans le brouillard. Il voyait encore ces yeux dorés, ceux d'un animal, d'un prédateur l'observer, pourtant ils n'avaient rien d'effrayant, ce regard avait quelque chose de… doux. Enfin bref, ce n'était pas le moment d'interpréter ses bribes de rêves puisqu'ils avaient encore une longue journée devant eux, il se devait de mettre en route la petite troupe.

 **(°-°)**

Il fût surpris de trouver, une nouvelle fois, le prince déjà debout. Du moins cette fois-ci il n'avait pas eu le temps de leur préparer le petit-déjeuner, c'était l'occasion pour Stiles de montrer ses prouesses culinaires! Le plus vieux s'étirait tranquillement, profitant du calme environnant, et n'entendit donc pas le mage se faufiler derrière lui. Alors qu'il s'enfonçait dans la forêt pour se dégourdir les jambes et, peut être, trouver de quoi manger. Derek perçut un bruit dans son dos, une branche venait de craquer. Le garçon s'arrêta un instant et il tourna la tête pour regarder par dessus son épaule. Pour Stiles, caché de la vue de l'homme qu'il suivait, ce petit stop avait un côté excitant. L'avait-il repéré? Surement pas, mais l'idée de se faire prendre fit monter l'adrénaline en lui et si le prince possédait une ouïe animale il était sûr qu'il pourrait entendre son cœur battre à tout rompre.

Il respira profondément avant de prendre son courage à deux mains et finalement jeter un coup d'œil sur le chemin, voir si le prince était reparti. Seulement : SURPRISE! Plus personne. Stiles fronça les sourcils et sortit de sa cachette. Alors là il n'y comprenait plus rien, il avait quitté l'autre homme des yeux pendant quoi? 1 minute? Il n'avait pas pu s'évaporer. Mains sur les hanches, tête légèrement penchée sur la droite, le garçon avança de quelques pas sur le sentier à la recherche d'indices pour comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Un bruit le fit tiquer, quelque chose arrivait vers lui calmement d'abord mais il semblait que ça accélérait comme si… comme si on le chargeait. Il se retourna vivement, bien solide sur ses appuis, prêt à en découdre. Il se mit donc à courir dans la direction du bruit tout en criant, persuadé d'avoir affaire à un animal qu'il pourrait effrayer, avant de comprendre que Derek, sa très distinguée sa majesté, était le dit animal. Ce dernier avait dû l'entendre ou le voir et décidé de lui jouer un tour ; l'arroseur arrosé en somme. Néanmoins la technique du mage marcha, contre toutes attentes, le prince se stoppant en le regardant avec de grands yeux surpris, se disant sûrement qu'il manquait une case au plus jeune. Tout aussi surpris par l'identité de son "agresseur" et se sentant soudainement stupide, le brun voulut s'arrêter aussi mais ses jambes en décidèrent autrement : elles s'emmêlèrent! S'auto-croche-pattant (oui, oui ça se dit…) Stiles poussa un petit cri aigu voyant et sentant la gravité faire son travail, le sol se rapprochant dangereusement.

Derek, rapide comme l'éclair, réussit à l'attraper en plein vol, leur faisant faire un roulé-boulé sur le sentier. Lorsque Stiles reprit ses esprits il était sur l'autre homme, ni plus ni moins, complètement avachis sur lui. Gêné, il sentit son coeur louper un battement quand ses yeux rencontrèrent les iris bleues-grises du prince. Il ne put retenir le rouge qui lui monta aux joues tandis que ce dernier posa une main sur sa hanche. Le plus jeune n'osa bouger et mit donc un moment à comprendre que l'autre l'invitait sans doute à bouger, à se lever. Le brun s'assit à côté de lui, aussi vite qu'il le put, et, en voyant le barbu se mettre sur son séant, des feuilles dans les cheveux, il ne put retenir un petit ricanement.

- _Non!_ Prévint le plus vieux.

- _Je ne rigole pas._ Répondit le plus jeune, tentant de reprendre son sérieux.

- _..._

 _-... pff._ En vain.

- _Stiles!_

 _-Pardon mais… sérieusement y en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre!_

 _-J'espère que ça ne va pas devenir une habitude._ Ronchonna le prince en s'époussetant.

 _-Qu'on se fonce dessus l'un l'autre? Genre duel sans cheval et surtout sans prévenir?_ Demanda le brun prenant ses jambes dans ses bras et posant sa tête sur ses genoux.

- _Oui c'est sur que si on peut éviter ça, c'est mieux._ Dit-il en laissant échapper un sourire discret. _Non, mais que l'on finisse…_ Derek eut la décence de rougir. _Toi… sur moi…_

- _Oh ça!_ Stiles sentit la chaleur lui monter au visage. _Je… Pardon! Faut dire que tu m'as foutu une de ces peurs! J'étais persuadé que j'allais avoir affaire à un animal, et à un méchant en plus, qui me chargeait! Et en même temps j'peux rien te reprocher, j'peux même pas t'accabler parce que je pensais te faire exactement la même chose. C'était trop tentant de te voir partir tout seul pour une balade, l'air si paisible et tranquille. Puis…_

 _-Stiles, respire!_ Le coupa l'homme, histoire qu'il puisse reprendre son souffle et qu'il arrête de gesticuler, avant de pouffer de rire. _D'ailleurs comment t'as fait pour tomber? Ta tête quand tu t'es senti partir…_

 _-Hey! C'pas drôle! Mon corps ne m'obéit pas toujours, je suis maladroit, de base. Puis là sur le chemin y avait des… pleins de… d'air! Ca peut être dangereux!_ A cela le plus vieux ne put retenir son rire. _Derek!_ Se plaignit Stiles en lui donnant un coup d'épaule, qui fit grimacer le prince. _Ca va?_ S'inquiéta soudainement le brun et se rapprochant de l'autre, prenant doucement son bras entre ses mains.

- _Je… je pense que j'ai du me réceptionner sur ce bras en tombant. C'est juste un coup, ça va passer._ Dit-il en se voulant rassurant, passant une main sur l'une du mage. _Vraiment!_

 _-Je suis désolé, c'est ma faute…_ Il prit soudainement un air sérieux et remonta la manche du blessé.

- _Hey! Qu'est-ce que…_

 _-Mes plantes peuvent avoir un effet sur toi aussi._

 _-Mais c'est bon ne t'en fais pas!_

 _-On ne discute pas! Je vais te montrer de quoi sont vraiment capable les mages. Faut juste que je puisse toucher la zone à traiter alors cher prince, on se dénude!_ Dit-il avec un clin d'oeil tandis que le prince en question leva les yeux au ciel tout en faisant ce qu'on lui demandait.

Le brun prit une grande respiration alors que l'homme à ses côtés enleva la moitié de son haut, par commodité, surement. Il avait besoin de se concentrer sur ce qu'il allait faire et non sur toute la peau dorée qui venait d'apparaître devant lui. Un bras musclé, un torse bombé, des abdos définis, un corps à se damner… Ok, Stiles il était temps de revenir sur l'épaule et de la soigner. Il plaqua ses mains sur la zone blessée, ferma les yeux alors que ses fleurs d'arnica et son gui s'illuminèrent puis il les rouvrit, sentant un flot magique l'envahir. Le regard vissé sur son travail le reste du monde sembla disparaître.

 **(°-°)**

La douleur se situant haut dans son bras, Derek préféra retirer, à moitié, son vêtement afin que Stiles puisse mieux regarder les dégâts de leur petit jeu. Les larges mains du mage vinrent se poser sur sa peau et il eut du mal à retenir un gémissement de contentement, il voulait s'abandonner à ce contact, se lover dans la chaleur et la bienveillance que lui offrait le garçon. Envies qu'il trouva étranges… Enfin il l'avait juste touché, rien de plus… Et d'ailleurs pourquoi il l'avait écouté? Parce qu'il le savait, lui, que la magie ne servirait à rien mais le ton que le mage avait employé l'avait surpris et son corps avait agit de lui même. Il se retrouvait donc là comme un idiot, à moitié débraillé devant un jeune homme dont les doigts fins dansaient sur son épaule.

Son regard fût attiré par un éclat, quelque chose de brillant sous le haut du brun, puis son œil capta une lueur sur un de ses mollets, le garçon utilisait donc deux tatouages pour lui. Stiles, le sentant remuer légèrement afin de réussir à voir sa jambe briller, il leva les yeux vers lui, un petit sourire en coin.

- _L'épaule des fleurs d'arnica et le mollet du gui blanc, les deux ont des vertus cicatrisante et antidouleur._ L'informa t-il avant de reporter son attention sur son travail.

Derek ne trouva rien à répondre, il était trop fasciné par les cils du mage, si longs, délicats et foncés, se détachant parfaitement sur sa pâle peau. Lorsqu'il l'avait regardé ceux-ci avaient transformé ses yeux en deux choses magnifiques et hypnotisantes, comme si ses cils étaient fait pour capter l'attention des gens et qu'ils se noient ensuite dans ses iris de la couleur du miel… Il devait arrêter les envolées lyriques maintenant, vraiment. Il se racla alors la gorge et détourna finalement son visage du plus jeune, dont il ne voyait, heureusement, pas bien les lèvres dont il aurait pu faire un poème en alexandrin… Il n'allait pas bien… ! Il se concentra alors sur les mains qui tentaient de le soigner, rayonnantes d'une douce lumière sur sa peau hâlée. Grandes, belles, douces… Okey, il avait sérieusement des problèmes! Peut être que de n'avoir pris aucun livre avec lui le perturbait plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru… Voilà, ça devait être quelque chose du genre…

Son attention se reposa sur le visage de Stiles lorsque celui-ci poussa un soupire tremblant. Son cœur se serra lorsqu'il vit le jeune homme les sourcils froncés, le front perlé de sueur, affichant clairement un masque de douleur. Il mettait toute son énergie et ses efforts dans une action inutile sans que Derek ne s'en rende compte. Ce dernier se maudit mentalement et se dépêcha de poser ses mains sur les bras du plus brun, pour qu'il se stoppe, qu'il arrête de se faire du mal pour son bien à lui, supposément vu qu'en tant que loup-garou il guérissait rapidement.

- _Stiles, c'est bon._ Lui murmura t-il alors que l'homme en question leva ses yeux vers lui, les sourcils toujours légèrement froncés observant son visage, inquiet.

- _Ca va mieux?_ Demanda t-il doucement.

- _Oui, merci._ Dit-il avec un petit sourire qui lui fût rendu.

- _Tant mieux._

A cela Stiles s'affaissa, comme s'il tombait dans les pommes, heureusement Derek le tenant toujours l'empêcha de finir face contre sol, en le ramenant vers lui. Le garçon posa son front dans le creu du cou du galant prince puis posa une main sur son torse pour se tenir un peu.

- _Désolé, faut croire que j'ai un peu abusé._

 _-Tu… tu es sûr que tu vas bien?_ Demanda t-il inquiet et heureux que le mage ne voit pas son visage, devenu rouge par la proximité.

- _Oui, oui je… Entre ma glorieuse blessure à la fesse et ça j'ai consommé pas mal d'énergie. Plus que ce que j'pensais. Je, j'ai juste besoin de me poser un moment, histoire que tout arrête de tourner._

- _Prends tout ton temps, ok?!_ Dit-il doucement.

- _Manquerais plus que tu perdes ton guide!_ Tenta de plaisanter Stiles.

- _Tais-toi juste!_ Souffla le plus vieux.

Le silence se fit entre eux, seul le souffle de Stiles semblait résonner aux oreilles du barbu, il lui semblait que c'était l'unique bruit qui pouvait être entendu dans la forêt. Bruit qu'il ressentait, la tête du brun étant orientée vers son torse, et qui le fit d'abord frissonner avant de s'y habituer. En réalité il se sentait bien, cet instant semblait si calme et éternel, peut être qu'un mouvement pouvait tout briser et pourtant, malgré la peur, il prit un risque. Au vu de la respiration toujours lourde du mage, il se permit d'assouvir un besoin immédiat en montant une de ses mains dans la chevelure courte du plus jeune. A cela Stiles expira un petit gémissement d'approbation tremblant alors Derek se mit à faire de petits cercles sur son crâne. Le plus jeune sembla se relaxer totalement et cela donna du courage au prince.

- _Merci. Merci pour tout._ Lui souffla t-il à l'oreille.

Pour toute réponse il sentit la prise de Stiles sur son haut se resserrer ce qui le fit sourire, comme un idiot.

 **(°-°)**

Le chant des oiseaux et un coup de vent un peu fort le firent sortir du monde des rêves. Il se tourna sur le côté, histoire de voir si cela pouvait suffire à ignorer le reste de l'univers… Raté! Il étira alors ses pattes tout en baillant bruyamment. Scott finit par ouvrir les yeux et se sentit quelque peu déboussolé. Le feu n'était plus qu'un tas de cendres, Stiles n'était plus là… Il se contorsionna pour voir si Derek était toujours dans son refuge, voyant la porte improvisée ouverte il se leva pour vérifier… Personne… Il était seul, vraiment tout seul, les deux garçons l'avaient purement et simplement abandonné. Non, ils n'auraient pas osé, ils avaient dû aller chercher à manger, voilà tout. Il s'assit complètement perplexe et finit tout de même par appeler:

- _Les mecs?! Wouhouuuu! Z'êtes là?_

Les bipèdes allaient revenir, il allait rester là et les attendre sagement. Qui pourrait sérieusement se débarrasser de lui, mignon petit être qu'il était, de cette façon?!

 **(°-°)**

Il avait failli s'endormir tellement il se sentait bien, en sécurité dans les bras du beau prince mais il savait qu'il ne devait pas le faire, il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller de la sorte. Prit d'un éclair de lucidité il se détacha de cette emprise si agréable pour remercier gentiment Derek, lui assurer qu'il allait mieux et finalement opérer un retour vers le camp, la tête baissée. Heureusement pour lui le fait de devoir s'excuser auprès de Scott et le rassurer étaient des prétextes parfaits pour éviter de parler à l'autre homme, pour le moment.

Lorsqu'ils reprirent la route l'âne parti en avant avec le prince, lui posant mille et une question, ce qui semblait plus ou moins plaire au plus vieux. De derrière le mage pouvait le voir lever les yeux au ciel, froncer les sourcils, sourire légèrement… Cette personne était si étrange, si déconcertante! Il avait fréquenté des humains tout au long de sa vie et pourtant aucun d'eux ne s'était jamais comporté comme cela avec lui. Alors que sa simple vue faisait qu'ils partaient tous en courant et hurlant, le fuyant d'abord pour ensuite le poursuivre et le détruire, Derek le laissait approcher, rester à ses côtés il… il lui avait même permis de le toucher, d'user de magie devant lui… sur lui! Il l'avait même tenu dans ses bras, calmé doucement en le berçant. Il avait eu des gestes tendres envers lui. Soudainement gêné à ce souvenir il se toucha machinalement l'arrière du crâne, endroit masser par le barbu un peu plus tôt. Les humains étaient vraiment des êtres étranges.

Ne voulant pas s'embrumer la cervelle de pensées inutiles Stiles secoua sa caboche, histoire de reprendre ses esprits, et trottina jusqu'au deux autres. Le reste de la journée se passa plutôt tranquillement même s'ils marchèrent moins que prévu. Malgré les protestations du mage, Derek ne cessa de ralentir le pas disant que le plus jeune devait se ménager et, face à l'autorité royale, Stiles ne se sentit pas de faire le poids. D'autant plus que son corps lui signifiait d'une manière douloureuse qu'il tirait sur la corde. Il se laissa donc "materner" par le prince et Scott, inquiet de le voir plus pâle que d'habitude, grimaçant parfois lorsqu'il faisait de trop grands pas.

Ce jour-là ils s'arrêtèrent même plus tôt que les précédents, ils prirent tranquillement leur repas et Derek alla même chercher des herbes relaxantes pour leur faire une tisane. La nuit tomba rapidement, ils se couchèrent, là encore tôt, et Morphée fut accueillie à bras ouvert par le brun. Stiles dormit d'un sommeil de plomb, réparateur, ses rêves le ramenant continuellement vers l'homme caché dans sa cabane de nuit.

 **(°-°)**

Le lendemain matin Derek était sorti de sa tanière de bonne humeur. Il avait réussi à dormir un peu sur le matin, du coup il n'était pas le premier levé, il n'alla pas faire une petit balade matinale mais profita du petit-déjeuner offert par Stiles. Il savait se débrouiller le petit, vraiment le prince ne se doutait pas qu'il puisse manger un repas de cette qualité au beau milieu de la forêt. Ils discutèrent tous les trois tranquillement, pas vraiment pressés de reprendre la route surtout si c'était pour se retrouver, encore, dans une situation improbable.

Ils durent tout de même se remettre en chemin, mais à un rythme plus lent. Le plus vieux ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder le mage, son regard revenant constamment sur lui, guettant les moindres signes de fatigue ou de douleur. Bien qu'il assure avoir passé une bonne nuit le brun n'avait pas l'air au top de sa forme, il avait encore le teint pâle et il semblait moins énergique, ne parlant pas à tue tête. Ce qui tracassait notre prince charmant. Il voulait vraiment faire quelque chose pour ce garçon qui avait déjà tant fait pour lui, jusqu'à l'épuisement. C'est alors qu'il perçut un effluve sucré et bien connu de ses papilles. Il s'arrêta et huma l'air un instant, s'attirant les regards intrigués des deux autres, voyant qu'il n'avançait plus.

- _Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive sa Majesté?_ Demanda Scott.

 _-..._ Se contenta t-il de renifler l'air.

- _Mince! J'ai pas révisé mon vocabulaire de Snifage. J'peux pas traduire!_ Plaisanta Stiles, faisant sourire l'âne, pour ensuite lever le nez à son tour en prenant de grandes inspirations. _Non… Mais… Sérieusement… Tu sens quelque chose? Quoi?_

- _Là-bas!_ Indiqua le prince en se dirigeant vers des buissons, plus loin.

Il chercha un instant, souleva plusieurs branches pour finalement trouver l'objet de ses désirs, les perles rosées convoitées. Sur ses talons les deux autres ne tardèrent pas à arriver et à découvrir ce qu'il y avait dans certains buissons : des dizaines et des dizaines de framboises. Derek jeta un œil par dessus son épaule et ne fut pas déçu du spectacle, Stiles avait enfin les yeux qui pétillaient de vie et d'envie en voyant ces petits fruits. En souriant le prince en cueillit rapidement quelques unes qu'il tendit au plus jeune qui posa ses yeux ambrés brillants sur les baies puis sur lui, l'interrogeant silencieusement. Le barbu acquiesça, lui signifiant qu'il pouvait se servir, que c'était pour lui. Visiblement content le mage sourit en mordant sa lèvre inférieure et il vint prendre les fruits dans la main de Derek, lui effleurant la paume de ses longs doigts. Ce dernier frissonna légèrement au contact et admira - parce qu'il fallait bien se le dire à ce niveau il s'agissait d'admiration - le brun savourer les bonbons sucrés avant d'en faire autant. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire, surtout en voyant enfin Stiles redevenir lui même, joyeux.

 **(°-°)**

Il se passait quelque chose, il le sentait bien, il en était même sûr. La bouche pleine de framboises, qu'il avait enfournées par "poignées", Scott observait les deux autres membres de son petit groupe. Il regarda Stiles, reprendre ses esprits, la fatigue semblant quitter son visage au profit du bonheur, puis Derek qui… Oui, il ne rêvait pas le prince souriait! Il savait donc se servir de ses zygomatiques… L'âne fronça le museau, quelque chose d'étrange se passait là juste devant ses yeux et il le savait. Mais qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien être? Il réfléchit un instant en continuant à passer son regard de l'un à l'autre des jeunes gens qui lui faisaient face. Finalement ses neurones se connectèrent et lui proposèrent une solution, dont la simple évocation lui fit recracher l'intégralité de ce qu'il mâchait pour tout envoyer sur ses deux compères, qui se figèrent instantanément de surprise. Cette atmosphère étrange ne pouvait être due qu'à une seule chose : l'amour!

 **(°-°)**

C'était tout simplement dégoûtant, purement répugnant! Heureusement pour eux ils avaient, grâce à il ne savait quel instinct, fermé les yeux et leurs bouches avant d'être aspergés. Le prince lança un regard noir au fautif, gueule ouverte de stupéfaction comme s'il venait de trouver la "réponse à la vie, l'univers et le reste" (qui est 42 évidement), prêt à lui enseigner les bonnes manières de force, parce que ça devenait nécessaire. Pourtant il ne le put pas, il fut coupé dans son élan par un rire. Singulier, spontané, vrai, beau, voilà comment Derek définirait le rire de Stiles, d'ailleurs le voir faire était tout aussi fascinant et magnifique. La tête penchée vers l'arrière, les yeux clos, les cheveux en vrac, complètement hilare, le visage parsemé de grains bruns et maintenant roses, le cou exposé, dans lequel le prince aimerait se nicher, mordiller, le mage était tout bonnement à couper le souffle.

D'ailleurs le plus vieux perdit le fil de ses pensées et eut l'impression que le temps venait de s'arrêter, encore une fois. C'était à un point qu'il vit Stiles se calmer sans vraiment se rendre compte que c'était réel. Ce dernier, toujours un sourire aux lèvres et les yeux humides, le fixa un instant pour venir poser sa main sur sa joue. SUR SA JOUE! Et doucement il retira quelques grains de framboise de sa barbe taillée, délicatement, s'attardant peut être un peu plus que nécessaire sur sa peau. Il ne put empêcher son cœur d'accélérer, son estomac de se nouer, de simplement détacher son regard des yeux whisky de son vis-à-vis ou même d'un besoin viscéral de naître pour l'inciter à se lover dans ce contact, d'en avoir plus. La seule chose qu'il put faire, que son corps réussi à faire, c'est de répondre à ce sourire chaleureux en l'imitant.

Au bout de quelques minutes le mage fronça les sourcils, son travail minutieux ne devait pas être assez rapide pour lui. Il invita alors les deux autres à le suivre et, trop obnubilé par quelque chose ou quelqu'un, le prince n'eut pas le temps d'être déçu que cet instant si spécial se finisse. Le brun les ramena vers une rivière, peut être la même qu'il y a quelques jours qu'ils avaient, sans doute, suivi, pour qu'ils puissent se nettoyer vraiment. Scott se pencha dans l'eau pour pouvoir s'abreuver tandis que Stiles râla contre son haut taché. Ni une ni deux le jeune homme le retira, exposant de nouveau son loup envoûtant, à moins que ce ne soit son dos qui ne lui fasse cet effet, pour le mouillé et le frotter. Il l'envoya ensuite sur l'âne, tout en rigolant, pour ensuite se laver le visage.

Au fond du prince quelque chose sembla se craqueler, comme si ses instincts tentaient de lui faire prendre conscience d'un fait plus qu'important. Cependant il n'y pensa pas longtemps, le mage, ne le voyant pas bouger, était venu le chercher en l'attrapant par la main et le menant dans la rivière, histoire d'avoir de l'eau jusqu'au mollets. Etrangement docile, Derek retira lui aussi son haut taché sur ordre du plus jeune, sans pour autant se souvenir qu'il lui ait demandé, auquel il fit subir le même sort qu'au sien, sous les plaintes d'un quadrupède amusé. D'ailleurs ce dernier gambada un peu plus loin pour trouver un coin de soleil et faire sécher les vêtements. De son côté Stiles s'était approché du plus vieux pour mouiller sa barbe et la nettoyer - il fallait bien que quelqu'un s'en charge puisque son propriétaire ne bougeait pas. Un air concentré affiché sur sa bouille, les yeux rivés sur le bas de son visage, le brun s'appliquait réellement à sa besogne et le prince ne pouvait le trouver plus attendrissant et adorable qu'à cet ins… Ok, il venait de lui sourire en le regardant à travers ses cils… LA il ne pouvait être plus adorable… Il devait se calmer et surtout calmer son foutu coeur qui s'emballait. Il détourna son regard pour essayer de reprendre contenance, c'est à ce moment qu'il l'aperçut.

Rapidement Derek se saisit du poignet droit du plus jeune à deux mains pour le tourner légèrement et passer ses doigts entre les siens. Il ne vit pas le mage rougir soudainement, il était trop occupé à fixer un tatouage qui lui était encore inconnu à l'intérieur de son annulaire. Un triskèle. Le brun possédait un triskèle en plus d'un loup-garou aux yeux doré. A cette constatation Derek se figea complètement en apparence alors qu'en lui quelque chose éclata littéralement et, tel un loup hurlant à la Lune, ses instincts lui hurlèrent une chose simple: Stiles et lui étaient liés. Restait à savoir dans quelle mesure il devait intervenir dans sa vie, peut être qu'en plus d'être son sauveur il serait son ami fidèle et loyal… Peut-être… Il finit par fixer le concerné. Stiles. Un mage. Sa vie n'était-elle pas déjà assez compliquée?

 **(°-°)**

Etait-il en train de rougir? Derek lui tenait la main. Volontairement. De son propre chef. Il faisait chaud, non? Ca n'arrivait jamais ça qu'on veuille le toucher, sauf pour lui arracher la tête ou faire sortir ses boyaux mais aussi… intimement et délicatement, jamais! Alors plus que surpris il ne put que se laisser faire, parce que d'un côté il n'avait pas non plus envie de bouger en fait, et il se contenta de le regarder. En rougissant, forcément, il l'avait précisé, non?

 **(°-°)**

Il était revenu vers eux tout gaiement, heureux d'avoir trouvé un coin de soleil où les vêtements des humains sècheraient rapidement. Il se stoppa pourtant bien vite lorsqu'il les aperçut face à face et main dans la main, l'un concentré et l'autre bien gêné. Scott pencha la tête sur le côté un peu perplexe puis il finit par sourire face à ce tableau en voyant le tatouage qui absorbait le prince ainsi que ce dernier. Le même motif se trouvait sur le doigt du mage et dans le dos, entre les omoplates, du plus vieux. Une coïncidence? Il ne le pensait pas, ça ne pouvait pas être cela. Il venait de découvrir quelque chose d'intéressant qui pourrait aider ces deux coincés à avancer parce que cela faisait bien 10 bonnes minutes qu'ils tenaient la pose sans oser bouger. Le quadrupède se mit alors à courir dans leur direction pour les éclabousser et une bataille d'eau endiablée éclata avant qu'ils reprennent la route. Foi d'âne, si être ensemble les aidait à s'ouvrir et être heureux il allait les y aider!


	10. Chapitre 9

Alors cette fois chapitre plus court mais c'est pour faire montrer le (non) suspens... Faut bien que les choses se corsent un peu.

Désolée pour le petit retard de postage, parfois l'irl s'impose à nous... D'ailleurs pas sûre qu'il y ai deux chapitres la semaine prochaine, je vais tout faire pour mais ça risque d'être tendu. Pardon, pardon!

Bonne lecture :)

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages de Teen Wolf et de Shrek, ainsi que la plupart des situations, ne m'appartiennent pas. J'ai juste mélangé ces deux univers.

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 :**

Il pourrait s'habituer à tout cela, aux rires de Scott, à son acceptation et sa naïveté comme à la bougonnerie de Derek, à ses sourcils froncés, sa gentillesse et sa douceur cachée. Tout semblait si facile en étant avec eux et surtout en étant auprès de lui. Personne ne le jugeait et il pouvait, complètement, être lui même : Stiles. Pourtant il savait que rien n'allait durer, que cela ne pouvait durer… Il était un mage, le côtoyer était dangereux. De plus ses Symboles lui indiquait que la solitude était une des caractéristiques de sa vie. Donc finalement peu importe ce qu'il pouvait souhaiter, le destin avait des plans pour lui et, de ce qu'il pouvait en lire, ces deux personnes ne devaient pas en faire partie. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'était profiter du temps qu'il leur était alloué tout en espérant que le chemin jusqu'à Beacon Hills s'allonge.

En parlant du loup (badum tss blague de ma-la-de) ils aperçurent les tourelles du château alors qu'ils sortaient enfin de la forêt. Quelques heures de marche à travers la campagne agricole, voilà tout ce qu'il leur restait. Et cela aurait dû être un soulagement pour le brun d'être si près du but, si proche de retrouver son cher marais adoré… Mais voilà, il voulait égoïstement que tout cela dure plus longtemps, même juste un peu plus. Il s'arrêta un instant, comme le reste du petit groupe, pour admirer les murs de la cité devant eux. Non loin d'eux, à une dizaine de mètres, se trouvait un vieux moulin à vent et déjà le soleil était proche de l'horizon, ce qui lui donna une idée. Le prince n'appréciait guère les voyages de nuit et, même s'il était encore tôt, ils pourraient rester ici, s'accorder encore un peu de temps tous ensemble. Il se mit donc à fixer Scott qui se mit à parler, prêt à tout pour réussir.

- _C'est fou j'ai l'impression qu'on est parti depuis si longtemps… Enfin bref, Majesté nous vous présentons Beacon Hills, royaume de Lady Kate!_ Lança Scott.

- _C'est donc ici que mon destin doit s'accomplir…_ Murmura le plus vieux la boule au ventre.

- _... Stiles… Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça? C'est un peu flippant…_

 _-Je sais pas mais tu m'as l'air… fatigué?_

 _-Bah non paaaa…_ Il ne put finir sa phrase, le mage lui ayant compressé les joues dans ses mains pour mieux l'observer.

- _Comment dire. Je trouve que t'as le teint grisâtre, les yeux rouges… Tu nous couves quelque chose!_

 _-Peut être que nous devrions nous arrêter pour la nuit._ Proposa doucement Derek. _Parce que je ne veux surtout pas t'inquiéter Scott mais... je partage l'avis de Stiles._

Simple phrase qui fit sourire le jeune homme. Il ne pensait pas que le prince rentrerait dans son jeu. Cela lui fit chaud au cœur et une petite voix dans sa tête lui suggéra l'idée que, peut être, ce dernier partageait, un tant soit peu, ses sentiments. Il se mit une claque mentale d'oser penser ce genre de chose, il lâcha l'âne pour reporter son attention sur l'hypocondriaque.

- _C'est vrai que je me sens pas au top, puis depuis quelques kilomètres j'ai des fourmis dans les sabots._

 _-Voilà, c'est décidé on va dormir ici et le moulin sera parfait pour notre éminent invité._

 _-Merci mon brave._ Ironisa le barbu en souriant.

- _Alors du coup je m'occupe du repas… Ouais!_ Dit précipitamment le mage en disparaissant, se sentant rougir face à ce sourire charmeur.

- _Et moi du feu!_ Partant dans la direction opposée.

- _... Ok, sympa on abandonne le malade!_ Souffla l'âne avant de partir gaiement vers le moulin, point de rendez-vous pour plus tard. _Je vais prendre des forces, me relaxer tranquille, avant d'aider ces deux là!_ Sourit-il.

 **(°-°)**

L'après-midi touchait à sa fin, le ciel tirait vers l'oranger et ils étaient de nouveau réunis tous les trois pour leur dernière soirée. Histoire de marquer le coup Stiles avait fait des efforts pour leur repas, il avait chassé, cueillit, préparé et cuit le tout en un temps record. Fier de lui, il voulait pleinement profiter de l'instant et pourtant le grand bavard ne savait quoi dire. Phénomène inhabituel. Mais bon il fallait le comprendre, déjà qu'il était stressé par l'idée de ne plus pouvoir vivre tout cela, il avait à côté de lui, aussi assis sur une souche, le prince Hale dévorant joyeusement ce qu'il avait préparé de ses propres mains. L'homme mangeait de bon cœur sa brochette tout en émettant des petits gémissements de contentement, et ce pour le plus grand plaisir du brun. Ce dernier grignotait la sienne tout en l'observant au travers de ses cils, un petit sourire en coin, bien trop satisfait de lui même. Puis fier aussi parce que bon un prince, un homme élevé dans le luxe, nourrit des mets les plus fins appréciait réellement ce que lui, paria par excellence, avait cuisiné.

- _Ca va, ça te plait?_ Ne put s'empêcher de demander le plus jeune.

- _C'est un pur délice!_ S'extasia Derek en relevant le nez de sa brochette, parler la bouche pleine ne se faisant pas.

- _Euh... merci._ Dit-il à deux doigts de rougir.

- _Comment tu as réussi à faire quelque chose d'aussi merveilleux en aussi peu de temps et, surtout, avec ce qui passait dans le coin? D'ailleurs… C'est quoi?_

 _-Je suis un expert enfin… j'adore cuisiner et comme j'habite dans un marais en pleine forêt, sans l'option marché du coin ou boutiques en ville, je dois me débrouiller avec ce que j'ai. Mais tu as de la chance j'ai trouvé de quoi faire une de mes spécialités: rats des champs à la Stiles!_ Annonça t-il joyeusement.

Le prince quant à lui déglutit un peu bruyamment tout en observant le troisième rat embroché sur sa branche au dessus du feu. Le mage se maudit en se disant que parler d'un rongeur, vu comme un nuisible, à table n'était pas la meilleure des choses à faire surtout en face d'un membre de la royauté et pour lui annoncé qu'il en mangeait. Il allait s'excuser, lui proposer de faire une salade cependant l'homme en question fût plus rapide que lui.

-J _e ne peux nier que c'est surprenant mais c'est beaucoup trop bon pour que je m'en offusque!_ Affirma t-il en souriant.

- _Oh… Ok!_ Fût tout ce qu'il trouva à dire, puis soudainement une pensée horrible lui traversa l'esprit. _En tout cas ce sera bien différent demain. Le buffet à Beacon Hills risque d'être grandiose pour ton arrivée._ Il avait baissé la tête sur sa nourriture pour éviter le regard du prince.

 _-Surement,_ acquiesça le plus vieux, _mais tes plats me manqueront._ Stiles leva prestement le visage vers lui, les yeux brillants.

- _Tu sais je suis capable de faire beaucoup d'autres recettes et… et si tu aimes celle-ci tu apprécieras les autres! Du moins j'espère._ Il ricana. _Enfin tout ça pour dire que je serai ravi de te préparer d'autres choses si tu me rends visite._

 _-Vraiment?_

 _-Oui, oui, ce serait un honneur pour un gueux tel que moi que de recevoir la visite d'un homme de votre rang dans mon humble demeure, sa majesté._ Déclara t-il solennellement en faisant une courbette, ce qui fit rire le barbu.

Ca y était, c'était le moment. Ils étaient détendus, l'ambiance plutôt joviale avec le feu qui crépitait et le ciel orangé. Il pouvait se laisser aller et même si cela ne conduisait à rien il se dit que Derek méritait la vérité et qu'il la méritait tout autant. Oui, Stiles Stilinski, mage de son état, allait parler sentiment au seul homme qui avait réussi à faire battre son coeur de toute sa vie… Comment était-il devenu si mièvre? Peu importe en fait, parce qu'après tout c'était ce qu'il ressentait et il devait le lui dire.

- _Hum Derek?_

 _-Oui?_

- _Je… Je voulais savoir si…_ Il ne pouvait qu'entortiller ses doigts fins comme si cela allait l'aider à lui faire cracher le morceau. _Enfin je voulais te dire plutôt que…_ Il posa son regard sur le prince puis souffla, il ne pouvait pas.

- _Oui?_

 _-Que si tu ne finis pas ton rat je suis preneur…_

 _-Quoi? Tu… tu veux me prendre le rat de la bouche?_ S'étonna Derek en serrant sa brochette plus près de lui. _C'est indigne de vous sir Stiles! Je compte bien finir ce délicieux repas jusqu'à la dernière miette et sans l'aide de personne._

Stiles ne put s'empêcher de rire à cela. L'expression du prince était merveilleuse, d'abord outré il prit ensuite un air résigné pour finalement mordre à pleines dents dans SON rat.

- _Ooooh mais quelle est cette atmosphère? Ce pourrait-il qu'elle soit… romantique?_ Réfléchit à voix haute Scott, qui venait d'apparaître entre les deux. _Le feu, les sourires, le bon repas et même le coucher de soleil tout est absolument par…_

 _-Le quoi?_ Le plus vieux se redressa subitement et scruta l'horizon, inquiet. _Euh… Il faut que je vous laisse! Donc bonne nuit et Stiles encore merci pour la soirée._ C'est ainsi qu'il disparut rapidement dans le moulin.

Très bien il s'avouait vaincu, pour l'instant, la discussion ne serait que partie remise... Enfin s'il retrouvait le courage de lui dire qu…

- _Alors on joue les jolis cœurs?_ L'interrompit Scott dans ses pensées.

- _Quoi?!_

 _-Bah là vous deux, vous étiez proches. Très proches!_ Dit-il en levant les sourcils d'une manière pleine de sous-entendus.

- _Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles. T'as trop d'imagination!_ S'il n'arrivait même pas à en parler à Scott il était bien parti…

 _-Mais bien sur! Tu sais, j'ai beau être un âne et pas le plus futé de tous, sans doute, mais j'ai des yeux et là il faut carrément être aveugles pour ne pas voir que vous vous tournez autour._

 _-N'importe quoi je fais juste ma part du marché, je le ramène à Beacon Hills c'est tout._

 _-Mais bien sûr… On me l'a fait pas à moi mec, vous vous plaisez et c'est totalement cool et adorable. Tu voudrais pas, par exemple, lui dire ce que tu ressens._

 _-Non, j'ai rien à lui dire!_ Il tourna le dos à Scott pour jouer avec les braises du foyer un instant, le silence se fit puis il lui fit de nouveau face. _Puis… Puis même si j'avais quelque chose à lui dire,_ il se passa une main dans les cheveux, _je… Non! Je peux pas, ok? Je…_ Il se prit le visage dans les mains quelques secondes puis les fit glisser sur son cou. _C'est un prince et je ne suis..._ Conclut-il en se désignant d'un geste de bras.

- _Qu'un mage?_

 _-Ouais, je ne suis qu'un mage…_ Bougonna t-il pour ensuite s'éloigner du campement.

- _Hey, tu vas où?_

 _-Je… je vais ramasser du bois pour le feu, Scotty, t'en fais pas._

Et ce dernier ne l'arrêta pas, fait pour lequel il lui en était reconnaissant parce que pour l'instant il avait besoin d'être seul. Il marcha un instant afin de respirer un peu puis en se retrouvant devant un champ de tournesols il ne put que se stopper. Au loin, derrière l'étendu jaune, la silhouette de la cité de Lady Kate, et surtout son château, se rappelaient à lui comme pour être sûr qu'il n'oubliait pas sa mauvaise fortune. Il était complètement perdu... Avait-il vraiment des sentiments pour Derek? De toute évidence oui, si même Scott s'en était rendu compte c'est qu'il devait être mordu. Dans ce cas là devait-il prendre le risque de lui avouer ses sentiments? Est-ce que ça en vaudrait le coup? Le brun s'assit et s'allongea dans l'herbe, peut être qu'il verrait un signe dans le ciel pour l'aider.

 **(°-°)**

Stiles n'était toujours pas revenu et d'être seul devant le feu qui crépitait en pleine nuit ne lui plaisait vraiment pas, il n'était pas du tout rassuré. Scott finit donc par se relever pour s'approcher du moulin, il était grand, le prince pouvait bien partager ses "appartements" pour une nuit. Dormir à la belle étoile, pas de soucis, mais seulement si son ami était avec lui parce que, il pouvait bien nous l'avouer, le noir lui foutait les miquettes! Voilà, c'était dit! Il avait donc prit sa décision, il allait dormir en sécurité dans un bâtiment fermé, protégé par Derek le ninja.

Le voilà donc en pleine nuit, la lune haute dans le ciel noir, à frapper à la vieille porte en bois du moulin pour annoncer son entrée au prince et, sans attendre de réponse de sa part, il rentra en la faisant craquer. Ambiance au top! Les poils de son dos se hérissèrent alors qu'il avançait doucement dans le noir, peu sûr de lui.

- _Derek?_ Appela t-il d'une voix tremblante.

Il poussa ensuite un petit cri, entre surprise et horreur, en se retrouvant face à face avec une toile d'araignée gé-an-te, vraiment. Puis il entendit du bruit à l'étage accompagné d'un… grognement? Un grognement qui bougeait et qui ne pouvait provenir que d'une créature assez grosse et menaçante, vu le bruit qu'il faisait. Il suivit le bruit du regard. Il y avait une bête sauvage dans le moulin et Derek ne répondait pas… Était-il blessé? Ou pire… Non, non il ne fallait pas qu'il pense comme cela. L'âne se secoua la tête pour en faire sortir les mauvaises idées et il sursauta à un nouveau grondement, jusqu'à se retrouver plaquer contre le mur. Les chauves-souris s'envolèrent par un trou dans le plafond, le laissant là presque seul et effrayé, le cœur tambourinant.

Un grincement retentit dans le petit espace, la chose se déplaçait encore et une planche n'apprécia guère le mouvement puisqu'elle céda sous son poids. La lune étant la seule source d'éclairage, Scott ne vit qu'une ombre noire tombée et disparaître, accompagnée d'un grognement mécontent. L'équidé, par un contre instinct de survie, s'avança vers le point de chute de la bête et se figea lorsqu'une silhouette imposante vint aussi à sa rencontre. D'abord muet l'âne observa le monstre qui se montrait enfin à la lumière lunaire. Une bouche pleine de crocs, un visage poilu, des oreilles pointues, des griffes imposantes… Un loup-garou, il était face à un loup-garou.

Ces créatures étaient censées ne plus exister, les contes en parlent et les décrivent comme des carnassiers assoiffés de sang. Cependant leur condition était singulière vu qu'ils étaient des hommes tout à fait normaux la plupart du temps et que seule la pleine lune pouvait les faire prendre une forme animale et dirigée par ses instincts les plus bas. Pourtant Scott en avait un devant lui, un terrifiant, et du coup il fit la seule chose logique : il appela à l'aide.

- _STIIIIILES! DEREK!_

 _-Shhhhhht!_ Lui souffla la bête en s'approchant encore.

- _Mon dieu Derek…_ Avec ses grandes oreilles il avait bien reconnu la voix de l'homme. _Qu'as-tu fait au Prince Derek?_

 _-C'est moi Scott! Dans ce corps c'est moi!_ Là les yeux de ce dernier s'écarquillèrent encore plus alors qu'il fixait l'estomac du monstre.

- _De-rek? Tu-tu m'entends? On va te sortir de là, tiens bon! STIIIIIIIIILES DEREK S'EST FAIT BOUFFER!_ Le loup-garou l'attrapa alors soudainement par la tête, mais doucement sans lui faire mal, et se mit à faire des petits cercles du pouce pour le calmer en lui parlant doucement.

- _Scott, c'est moi, je suis Derek! Calme-toi. Scotty, c'est moi._

Et soudainement l'âne comprit. Ces yeux qui le fixaient plein d'espoir, ces yeux oscillant entre le gris, le bleu et le vert ne pouvaient qu'appartenir à une seule et unique personne : le Prince Hale. L'histoire prenait une tournure encore plus étrange.

- _Derek… Mais… Comment?_

 **(°-°)**

- _Derek… Mais… Comment?_

Oui, comment… Comment expliquer la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait? Tout cela n'avait ni queue ni tête et pourtant c'était sa vie. Soudain abattu par cette constatation le bipède (à moitié du coup) s'assit là, au milieu de la pièce, sur une meule en pierre et se prit la tête dans ses mains… pattes… mainttes?

- _Euh… c'est peut être la bouffe? C'est peut être Stiles qui a voulu te jouer un tour._ Tenta Scott.

- _Si seulement…_

 _-Il aime faire le pitre, va savoir quelles herbes il a mélangé ou quel tatouage il a activé!_

 _-Non, non malheureusement il n'y est pour rien. L'une des fautives c'est elle._ Dit-il en désignant la lune au-dessus de leur tête, visible par le toit troué. _Pour faire simple je… ma famille est une meute de loup-garous,_ il souffla presque soulagé de l'avouer enfin à quelqu'un, _mais on se contrôle, enfin ils se contrôlent, on a jamais eu de problèmes. Avec un bon entraînement et un bon encadrement on vit très bien!_ Se dépêcha t-il de rassurer l'âne qui sur le coup de la surprise avait reculé d'un pas.

- _Vraiment? Parce que bon, ils ont quand même décidé de t'enfermer, loin et vu ta tête…_

 _-Oui, je sais, je… j'ai été maudit. Un sort stupide qui m'empêche de garder le contrôle sur mon loup intérieur. Dès que la lune se montre le maléfice agit et je deviens ça._ Ajouta t-il en se désignant.

" **Le jour sourira, la nuit pleurera, Loup tristement un baiser recevra et ce jour tu seras beau aux yeux de ton amant(e).** "

- _Oh c'est beau! Tu fais de la poésie pendant que tu te caches du reste du monde?_

 _-Non,_ ricana le plus vieux, _c'est la malédiction._ Il releva prestement la tête vers Scott. _Pour ma sécurité et celle des autres on m'a envoyé dans ce château, gardé par un dragon, dans l'attente d'une ou d'un chevalier assez courageux pour me délivrer. Le baiser de ce dernier doit me rendre le contrôle sur mon loup. C'est pour cela qu'il faut, impérativement, que j'épouse Lady Kate demain, avant le coucher du soleil pour qu'elle ne me voit pas ainsi! Tu imagines si ça venait à se savoir…_ Se lamenta t-il alors que Scott s'approcha pour le réconforter.

 _-Hey c'est pas grave, t'es juste poilu et effrayant la nuit toi au moins… Stiles c'est une autre histoire, il fait fuir les gens peu importe le moment!_

 _-C'est sûr que vu comme ça… Cependant je suis un prince. Tu trouves vraiment que j'ai une tête de prince là?! Non! Seul mon premier baiser d'amour peut rompre le charme et comme Lady Kate a envoyé des gens pour venir me sauver et ensuite m'épouser…_

 _-Résumons : vous avez peur du regard des autres, vous dissimulez vos sentiments et des secrets et vous êtes des monstres…_

 _-Des monstres? Vous?_

 _-Bah oui, ça commence à vous faire pas mal de points communs à toi et à Stiles._

 _-Avec Stiles?_ Dit-il surpris de ce fait tout à fait réel.

 **(°-°)**

Justement Stiles, lui, avait réfléchi, longuement, et il en était venu à la conclusion qu'il devait agir, sinon il le regretterait toute sa vie. Il était encore jeune alors il aimerait se passer de cela. Il était donc en chemin pour le moulin, décidé, un tournesol dans les mains histoire de faire un peu impression, juste un peu. Lorsqu'il aperçut le campement et le bâtiment son rythme accéléra encore un peu, ce qu'il ne pensait possible. Il marqua un temps d'arrêt, prit une grand inspiration, plus nerveux que jamais et s'avança doucement vers son destin (oui juste ça, pas de stress) en faisant tourner la fleur dans sa main. Il avait besoin de répéter son approche, ouais comme ça il serait plus détendu, ça se passera bien… ou pas!

- _Hum salut Prince… Derek? Ouais, Derek, on est proche maintenant… je crois._ Il s'éclaircit la voix. _Hum, hum. Salut, ça va?_ Dit-il avec une moue étrange de la bouche, un sourcil froncé et l'autre relevé. _Ok, non pas ça!_ Il souffla un grand coup puis sourit de manière timide en imaginant le beau barbu face à lui. _Salut Derek, je… Enfin d'abord comment tu vas? Moi ça va, ça va tranquille. Bien ta chambre ce soir? Mon dieu non je ne vais pas lui parler de chambre…_ Se dit-il en écrasant une main contre son visage. _Donc voilà, je me baladais et j'ai vu cette fleur qui m'a fait penser à toi parce qu'elle est belle comme toi… Enfin toi t'es beau, tu dois le savoir je pense, hein, t'es pas juste beau d'ailleurs t'es WOW!... Je vais peut être me calmer… BREF vous êtes beaux tous les deux. Alors je sais que normalement j'aime pas les choses jolies mais… mais toi je t'aime… bien? Aaaaaargh c'est catastrophiiique!_ Il s'arrêta pour se rendre compte qu'il était au pied des marches conduisant à l'entrée du moulin. _Bon quand faut y aller, faut y aller!_

Il allait toquer, son poing fermé était levé, prêt à accomplir sa mission et pourtant il se figea dans son mouvement lorsqu'il entendit deux voix bien connues discuter. Alors plutôt que les déranger un pressentiment lui imposa de simplement écouter. Après tout il pouvait apprendre des choses bien intéressantes, qui lui seraient utiles pour sa prochaine révélation.

- _Scott tu m'as bien regardé? Sérieusement qui pourrait aimer une créature si monstrueuse et hideuse? Royauté et laideur n'ont rien à faire ensemble! Je… Je n'ai rien à faire avec Stiles. Ma seule chance de vivre vraiment et heureux est d'aller à Beacon Hills et d'épouser Lady Kate._

Ce que des épées plantées de son corps pourraient lui faire n'était rien comparé au mal que faisait son cœur qui se brisait. Bouche bée par la nouvelle, le pauvre mage ne put que lâcher sa fleur pour se tenir la poitrine. Son cœur, qui battait bien trop vite depuis plusieurs minutes, venait soudainement de s'arrêter et il aurait juré que quelqu'un était en train de s'amuser à le déchirer. Oui, c'était cela, dans son esprit il voyait une belle blonde au regard cruel enfoncer ses ongles aiguisés dans son palpitant pour l'écarteler doucement, un sourire carnassier sur le visage. Stiles ferma les poings, jusqu'à ce que ses jointures devinrent blanches, et les yeux, pour empêcher les larmes de couler, avant de tourner les talons et de retourner se cacher dans la forêt. De toutes les personnes existants sur cette planète jamais il n'aurait pensé entendre une telle chose sortir de la bouche de Derek. Pas lui. Pas comme les autres… Il n'aurait jamais dû se confier, s'ouvrir. Les signes étaient pourtant clairs il devait passer sa vie seul, complètement seul s'il voulait survivre. Il était vraiment trop con.

 **(°-°)**

Il fallait qu'il soit réaliste, qu'il suive le chemin qui avait été tracé pour lui et surtout il ne pouvait pas faire cela à Stiles. En tant que mage il subissait déjà beaucoup de choses, il était pourchassé, haït, violenté, alors qu'est-ce que serait sa vie serait s'il la liait à la sienne, un loup-garou incapable de se contrôler. C'était bien trop dangereux pour lui. Mais cela il ne l'avouerait pas, pas à haute voix devant Scott alors devant lui il préféra continuer à utiliser son prétexte.

- _Si je veux mettre fin au maléfice c'est la seule solution._ Lui dit-il l'air penaud.

- _Sérieusement?_ Demanda l'âne d'un ton presque ironique. _En tout cas c'que j'en dis c'est que tu pourrais au moins lui dire la vérité!_

 _-NON!_ S'exclama t-il un peu trop fort. Personne ne doit savoir. Jamais!

- _Mais…_

 _-Ja-mais!_ Insista t-il.

- _... Ok, très bien. Mais pitié arrête de faire cette tête de chien battu, avec les poils et tout c'est beaucoup trop efficace… ou effrayant je suis pas encore sûr._

 _-Merci beaucoup._ Souffla le prince soulagé.

 _-N'empêche que tu m'ôteras pas de la tête que toi tu devrais lui dire._ Rétorqua Scott en insistant bien sur le dernier mot.

Le loup grogna pour la forme, il n'allait sûrement pas parler de sa situation à Stiles. Non ça n'arriverait pas il avait déjà débattu avec lui-même sur le sujet longuement et il avait sû trouver les bons arguments pour s'en convaincre. Au moins que… Non! En même temps qu'est-ce qu'il risquait, si quelqu'un pouvait le comprendre, lui, sa situation et ses craintes c'était bien le jeune brun hyperactif. Mais non, il avait pris sa décision et allait s'y tenir… Ou pas. Il était vrai que l'idée de tout lui révéler devenait de plus en plus alléchante, elle s'imposait dans son esprit... Il devait dormir, la nuit lui porterait conseil. Peut être que demain sera une journée bien différente de ce qu'il avait, jusque là, imaginé.


	11. Chapitre 10

Même si j'avais prévenu désolée du retard! Puisque l'on approche de la fin je pense poster un chapitre par semaine.

Alors malgré la tristesse ambiance de ce nouveau chapitre, bonne lecture :)

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages de Teen Wolf et de Shrek, ainsi que la plupart des situations, ne m'appartiennent pas. J'ai juste mélangé ces deux univers.

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 :**

Il lui semblait que sa discussion avec Scott avait fini peu de temps avant et pourtant le ciel s'éclaircissait déjà, le soleil se préparant à continuer sa course à la vue de tous. Finalement Derek n'avait que peu dormi, trop occupé à ressasser ce que l'âne avait pu lui dire, peut être qu'après tout il devait tout révéler à Stiles, au moins pour ne pas avoir de regrets… Il devait sortir avant que l'astre solaire ne sorte s'il voulait lui avouer la vérité, et surtout lui montrer qui il était réellement. N'arrivant à sauter le pas tout seul, le prince se décida à faire quelque chose d'idiot, il sortit la tête par la porte d'entrée du moulin parce qu'il avait besoin d'un signe du destin. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs déposé un tournesol sur le pas de la porte, geste qui l'avait fait sourire, et il l'utilisa pour savoir quoi faire. Pétale après pétale la fleur se dénuda au son des "Je lui dis", "Je ne lui dis pas", d'un barbu assez anxieux. Finalement il n'en resta qu'une, une petite tâche jaune accompagnée de la réponse qu'il attendait, le sort en avait décidé : il allait tout révéler. Étrangement soulagé de cela, le jeune homme se leva, toujours sous sa forme mi-animale, un sourire aux lèvres, et il sortit précipitamment afin de se confier au plus vite. Il ne voulait plus mentir au mage, plus jamais.

- _Stiles!_ L'appela t-il en fixant le campement établi la veille.

Malheureusement il n'y avait personne, le feu avait fini par s'éteindre et le bavard n'était pas visible. Cependant le prince n'eut pas le temps d'être déçu plus que cela ou de partir le chercher puisque les premiers rayons du soleil l'atteignirent et, dans un faisceaux lumineux, il reprit forme humaine. Et c'est à ce moment précis, lorsque la transformation se termina, qu'un Stiles maugréant et au visage crispé fit son apparition. Trop impatient de lui confier tout de même son secret, le cœur battant à 1000 à l'heure, Derek ne prêta pas attention aux signes prouvant que le magicien n'était pas vraiment d'humeur joviale. Du moins durant un instant. Toujours souriant, donc, il s'approcha du plus jeune qui jouait avec les braises, le saluant. Lorsque la réponse ne se fit pas entendre le prince fronça légèrement les sourcils, son ventre se serra d'appréhension et une pointe d'inquiétude naquit en lui.

- _Stiles? Est-ce que ça va?_ Demanda t-il doucement.

- _Mais tout va bien! Pourquoi ça n'irait pas, sérieusement? Je naaage dans le bonheur le plus complet, voyons!_ Répondit-il d'un ton plutôt sec, ce que Derek préféra ignorer pour se reconcentrer sur son but.

- _Ok… Admettons. Je… Il faut vraiment que je te dise quelque chose d'important._

 _-Non!_ Le coupa le mage rapidement.

- _Quoi? Je… Je ne plaisante pas Stiles, ok?! Je dois vraiment…_

 _-Non, vraiment ne gaspille pas ta salive, c'est bon j'ai compris!_ Le ton monta, la colère se sentait dans sa voix, rendant notre pauvre Hale, qui leva un sourcil, perplexe. _Je… Je vous ai entendu hier._ Cracha presque Stiles le fixant d'un regard glacial, Derek ouvrit la bouche de surprise sans trouver quoi dire. _J'ai tout entendu hier soir, d'accord?! Donc pas la peine de te fatiguer, j'ai saisi!_

 _-Je pensais que tu comprendrais._ Répondit-il doucement, vraiment touché par la réaction agressive du garçon.

- _Oh mais pas de soucis je comprends! Qu'est-ce que tu as dit… hum… "une créature si monstrueuse et hideuse. Royauté et laideur n'ont rien à faire ensemble"._ Récita t-il toujours de son ton froid, qui fit trembler la voix du plus vieux, de moins en moins sûr de lui.

 _-J'ai cru que ça ne te gênerait pas._

 _-Et bien si!_ Lâcha Stiles en se relevant brusquement sous le coup de la colère, ses poings se serrant sous le regard perdu et blessé du prince.

Comment avait-il pu se tromper autant, ne pas comprendre qu'il allait, lui aussi, le dégoûter. Le cœur au fond de l'estomac, il crut que la terre s'était ouverte sous ses pieds pour l'aspirer et l'entraîner en Enfer. En tout cas il aurait préféré cela au regard que le mage portait sur lui, si plein de colère. Si même lui ne pouvait pas l'accepter sous sa forme originelle personne ne le pouvait, il devait à tout prix la maîtriser et pour cela il fallait qu'il épouse Kate. Au plus vite. Parce qu'il savait très bien que la vie n'était pas si facile et qu'il ne pouvait juste se cacher ou disparaître, il était un loup-garou après tout, un être social vivant en meute et ce manque de contact lui pesait vraiment de plus en plus. Surtout maintenant qu'il avait regoûté à la joie d'être entouré. Il n'eut pas besoin de chercher ses mots longtemps, ceux-ci ne voulant se former dans sa bouche, puisqu'une petite troupe à cheval arrivait dans le soleil levant les sortie de leur échange de regards plus que tendu.

 **(°-°)**

Eblouit par l'astre lumineux Stiles plissa les yeux pour voir qui pouvait arriver. Par réflexe il se positionna légèrement devant Derek, prêt à se défendre au besoin, ce qui malheureusement était souvent le cas. Cependant il se relaxa un peu lorsqu'il reconnu qui était à la tête de la petite troupe. Droite comme un i, dans une armure design épousant ses formes, ses longs cheveux blonds au vent seulement retenus par sa couronne, Lady Kate en personne était là devant eux. Afin de signaler l'importance de sa présence cette dernière avait fait un signe à deux trompettistes, à pieds, qui jouèrent un air alors que la future reine prenait la pose. C'est sur ces entrefaites que Scott, encore tout ensommeillé, fit son apparition, sans doute dérangé par le vacarme.

- _Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce…_ Il se stoppa dans sa phrase, se cacha derrière le mage et lui susurra un petit : _j'peux pas parler j'suis un âne, ok?!_

Ce à quoi le brun acquiesça en roulant des yeux. Kate elle se mit à fixer intensément le prince, de la tête aux pieds, un sourire en coin, comme pour évaluer la marchandise. Si Stiles n'avait pas été si énervé il en aurait gerbé, vraiment, cette manière carnassière qu'elle avait de le regarder… À vous dresser les poils de la tête!

- _Prince Derek._ Siffla t-elle d'une voix mielleuse. _Pas mal._

 _-Livré, comme convenu. Maintenant mon marais!_ Lâcha brusquement le plus jeune qui voulait juste en finir.

- _Tiens Monstre, ton acte de propriété._ Un soldat lui tendit un rouleau officiel. _Libéré et nettoyé. Maintenant pars vite avant que je ne change d'idée et que ta tête se retrouve sur une pique._

Ce à quoi le mage lui adressa un sourire tordu et une petite courbette avant de déguerpir sous le regard blessé du prince. Mais cela le jeune homme ne pouvait, ou plutôt ne voulait, pas le voir, tout avait été dit dans la nuit.

 **(°-°)**

Pourquoi il lui faisait ça? Comment avait-il pu changer si soudainement? Derek n'avait qu'une envie hurler, hurler à cet homme de ne pas partir, de revenir, d'ailleurs son loup grattait au fond de lui, pour que justement il le fasse. Mais comment pouvait-il faire cela, devant tout le monde, lui imposer sa présence et ses sentiments? Stiles avait été clair, il n'était qu'une mission, il le dégoûtait. Pas encore vraiment sûr de ce qu'il voulait faire le prince se contenta d'observer le dos du mage, les sourcils froncés. Cependant il n'eut pas le temps de vraiment réfléchir plus, la Lady sur son cheval s'avançait prestement vers lui.

- _Désolée pour cela,_ s'excusa t-elle faussement, un air de dégoût affiché alors qu'elle montrait le brun du regard, _et pour venir vous cueillir de si bon matin, je dois avouer que je n'avais qu'une hâte : vous rencontrer. Prince Hale, laissez moi me présenter correctement, je suis Lady Kate, souveraine de Beacon Hills et totalement enchantée d'enfin vous rencontrer._ Dit-elle avec un sourire carnassier sur le visage.

La grande blonde avait fini par descendre de sa monture pour le saluer, aucune courbette de sa part par contre, elle se contenta de tendre sa main face à lui. Elle était belle, élancée, sûre d'elle, se tenant droite devant lui, la tête haute, toisant les gens de son joli regard bleuté, une beauté froide en somme. Il prit cette délicate main fine dans la sienne pour s'incliner et la baiser, comme le veut le protocole. Pour beaucoup de personnes sur cette planète cela devait être un honneur de pouvoir admirer de si près la jeune femme, de pouvoir la saluer de la sorte et pourtant Derek ne pouvait penser qu'à une chose : l'arrogance et la prétention de cette femme qu'il venait pourtant tout juste de rencontrer. Sa future-femme. En se redressant il capta l'étrange regard de la dame sur lui et lorsqu'elle serra légèrement sa main il comprit.

- _Et je ne suis pas déçue du spectacle._ Chuchota t-elle d'une voix mielleuse.

Est-ce que vomir sur les escarpins de la dame serait mal vu? Raaah Hale ressaisis toi, fais abstraction, tu as attendu ça, ce moment là toute ta vie! Le jeune homme prit alors sur lui et adressa un sourire timide à la belle blonde en inclinant la tête, en signe de remerciement (c'était un compliment après tout… enfin surement…).

- _Ne vous excusez de rien, chère Lady Kate, vous êtes ma sauveuse après tout, je vous suis redevable à vie! C'est, pour moi aussi, un honneur et une grande joie d'enfin pouvoir vous rencontrer._ Ce à quoi la jeune femme lui sourit. _Puis-je tout de même vous demandez un court instant afin de pouvoir dire au revoir comme il se doit à mes compagnons?_

A ses mots la jeune femme ne pu qu'exploser de rire, cachant vaguement sa bouche de sa main gracile dans une tentative de conserver l'étiquette que lui imposait sa condition. Elle s'adressa ensuite au prince en le regardant droit dans les yeux, un sourire dans la voix.

- _Voyons mon doux enfant cela n'est pas la peine de perdre du temps pour de telles futilités! Nous parlons d'un mage et ces créatures n'ont pas de sentiments, ne vous en faite donc pas._ Un air triste apparu rapidement sur le visage de Derek.

- _Vous avez raison. Il ne sait pas ce que c'est._

Il avait dit cela sans prêter attention aux épaules tendues de Stiles, lui tournant le dos, qui s'étaient soudainement abaissées, accompagnées de sa tête. Seul Scott, posté entre les deux, vit qu'ils s'étaient blessés mutuellement, comme des idiots. Le plus jeune resta figé sur place, sans dire un mot, sans un regard, au grand damne du prince qui reporta son attention sur la femme en face de lui qui semblait faire son… éloge? Bien qu'il la trouva bizarre, il la laissa prendre sa main, bien peu ravi de ce contact.

La Lady, les yeux plongés dans les siens, claqua des doigts afin de faire venir un de ses soldats. Ce dernier, plutôt stressé, se dépêcha de trottiner vers sa maîtresse, un petit paquet en velours entre les mains, qu'il lui tendit. La blonde lâcha la main du prince pour la passer dans ses cheveux semblant attendre quelque chose. Derek reprit son langage personnel en levant un sourcil interrogatif, ne comprenant évidemment pas ce que la demoiselle pouvait vouloir. Celle-ci roula des yeux tout en pouffant, les bras croisés, impatiente, puis désigna du menton la petite boite rouge puis sa main gauche dont elle bougeait discrètement l'annulaire. Le brun était perdu, il se mit donc à fixer l'objet. Carré, en velours rouge, en fait elle ressemblait assez à ce qu'il se souvenait être les écrins à bijou de sa mère, surtout ceux pour les ba… Les bagues mais oui! Ce qu'il pouvait être lent parfois, et la dame avait l'air de partager son avis puisqu'elle leva de nouveau les yeux lorsque les siens s'écarquillèrent.

Kate lui fit un signe de tête, un coup sec vers le bas, pour qu'il s'agenouille, c'était la moindre des choses. Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, ayant été conditionné pour ce moment précis, le jeune homme se saisit de la précieuse boîte, le garde disparaissant aussitôt, et posa un genou à terre. Contre tout ce que pouvaient lui crier ses instincts lupins il ouvrit l'écrin pour dévoiler une magnifique pierre ciselée, énorme et transparente, sertie sur un anneau doré et entourée d'autres pierres inconnues du barbu. Les mots appris par cœur sortir enfin.

- _Très chère et tendre Lady Kate, femme sublime et souveraine de Beacon Hills, me feriez-vous l'immense honneur de devenir mon épouse?_ Toute fière la dame en question releva le menton, un sourire au coin de lèvres, et jeta un regard narquois à Stiles avant de plonger ses yeux dans ceux de Derek.

- _J'accepte avec grand plaisir!_

Le prince jeta un coup d'œil au mage, voir si ce dernier avait bougé ou réagi, lui montrant qu'il était en train de faire le mauvais choix. Il était encore temps pour qu'il revienne sur sa proposition après tout… Son loup n'attendait que cela un signe, aussi petit soit-il. Mais rien ne se passa et ses espoirs s'évanouirent avec le cri de joie de la blonde.

- _Hahaha! Tout se passe comme prévu!_ Elle claqua des doigts. _Rentrons, il faut publier les bans, la noce aura lieu demain!_

 _-Non!_ Interrompit Derek, faisant sursauter tout le monde, y comprit Stiles qui se tourna. _Je veux dire… Pourquoi attendre? Faisons cela aujourd'hui même, avant le coucher du soleil._ Du coin de l'oeil il vit partir le mage, les poings serrés, ce qui fit hurler son loup et simplement froncer ses sourcils..

- _Ho!_ Kate mit une main sur sa hanche, elle connaissait sa beauté mais pas qu'elle lui faisait tant d'effet, elle était ravie. _Que d'impatience! Et bien qui suis-je pour refuser une telle demande à une si charmante créature? Très bien, le plus tôt sera le mieux!_ Elle remonta à cheval aisément. _Dépêchons-nous, il y a encore tant d'ordres à donner… C'est grisant! Alors il nous faut un orchestre, un pâtissier, des invités… Qu'on me trouve une liste d'invités!_ Ordonna t-elle avant de se tourner vers Derek, lui offrant un sourire et une main pour qu'il monte derrière elle.

Le jeune homme accepta l'aide et grimpa agilement à l'arrière du cheval de sa future femme. Une impulsion étrange le poussa à adresser un regard, un dernier, à Stiles mais il savait qu'il devait arrêter son loup, détruire ses espoirs qui ne lui feraient que du mal. Se redressant sur la monture, le prince releva le menton, durcit son visage et l'interpella.

- _Adieu… Mage!_

Le dire ainsi fit gémir l'animal en lui.

 **(°-°)**

Il ne comprenait pas du tout la réaction de Stiles, perdu durant un instant, l'âne jeta un regard désolé à Derek avant de partir à la suite du mage grognon. Scott ne voyait pas quelle mouche avait piqué le plus jeune, la veille il était tout miel, tout sucre avec le prince pour, ce matin, redevenir de nouveau l'horrible bonhomme qu'il avait rencontré au début. Son but premier dans la vie n'était absolument pas d'être un conseiller matrimonial ou une entremetteuse mais la réaction du brun et les conséquences de celle-ci sur les deux hommes étaient trop importantes pour qu'il laisse passer ça. Après tout quel genre d'ami, de bro serait-il s'il ne voyait pas la peine que ses deux idiots s'infligeaient et qu'il ne les aidait pas. Il se devait de faire quelque chose. D'un pas pressé le quadrupède suivit le mage pour finalement le rattraper. Ce dernier avait le visage fermé, les sourcils froncés et les poings serrés, comme il s'en doutait il n'allait pas bien… Alors pourquoi avoir agit de la sorte? Il souffla intérieurement, pas la peine de se triturer les neurones pendant 3h et d'élaborer des théories farfelues, il fallait qu'il demande directement à l'intéressé.

- _Stiles, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?_

 _-Quoi?_ Demanda le brun un poil agressif.

- _Bah il s'en va! Il part là!_

 _-Oui je sais bien, merci._ Répliqua t-il en levant les yeux en l'air.

S'en fut trop pour Scott qui, malgré sa promesse faite la veille, ne tint pas et il se décida à tout dire à son ami. Ce n'était pas sa faute, il pensait vraiment ce qu'il avait dit le soir même à Derek, il voulait garder son secret jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente assez fort pour le révéler lui-même mais la situation avait changé. C'était, à présent, un cas d'urgence et il se devait de faire quelque chose. S'arrêtant un instant pour prendre une grande inspiration, bien déterminé, l'âne marcha plus tranquillement derrière le mage pour se confier à lui.

 _-Ecoute… Je… Je dois vraiment te dire quelque chose. Quelque chose d'hyper important que tu ne sais pas. J'ai parlé avec Derek hier et…_

 _-Oui, je sais!_ Le coupa soudainement le brun avant de faire volte-face pour se retrouver face à lui. _Tu lui as parlé hier parce que vous êtes trop proches, vous vous faite des petites confidences, alors je ne te retiens pas, vas le retrouver!_ Et il reprit sa route.

- _Mais… c'est avec toi que j'veux rester moi…_ Confia t-il un peu perdu.

- _Et bien pas moi!_ S'emporta Stiles en se tournant de nouveau vers lui et gesticulant. _Depuis le début je t'ai prévenu, tout doit redevenir comme avant, c'est-à-dire mon marais nettoyé, isolé et à moi et moi seul! Mon marais et moi, c'est comme ça que c'est sensé être!_ Sa voix tremblait un peu, ses yeux semblaient humides et cela surprit Scott. _Tu l'as vu dans mon dos, non? Le loup solitaire. Je vivais, vis et vivrais toujours seul. Et cela ne changera pas, surtout pas avec une bourrique horripilante et collante comme toi!_ Finit-il par hurler, sous le regard peiné de l'autre.

- _Je croyais que…_ Commença t-il, peu sûr de lui, perturbé.

- _Ouais bah… tu crois mal._ Lâcha le brun pour le laisser là, en plan, au milieu de nul part.

- _Stiles…_ Appela Scott doucement.

L'âne resta sur place, les oreilles pendantes et la tête baissée. Il ne comprenait pas, mais alors pas du tout, le comportement du garçon. Comment avaient-ils pu en arriver là? Comme si toute cette aventure n'avait jamais existé, Stiles était redevenu le mage solitaire et triste qu'il était. En fait non, il avait l'air d'être en pire état que lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré, en plus du reste il lui semblait qu'il était en colère, profondément, et blessé. Cependant ce n'était pas le moment de s'inquiéter de tout ça, il s'en était pris assez dans la figure pour le moment, lui aussi avait besoin de s'isoler pour digérer ce qu'il venait de se passer mais aussi pour savoir ce qu'il allait faire ensuite. Après tout, tous ses beaux plans pour l'avenir, un commun avec le jeune homme, semblaient s'être évanouis.

 **(°-°)**

De son côté Stiles traînait des pieds, les poings toujours fermés alors que la colère faisait doucement place à la tristesse et à la déception dans son cœur. Sans y réfléchir, ni y penser il trouva inconsciemment son chemin à travers les bois, il trébucha sur des racines, fut ralenti par des branches lui attaquant soudainement le visage ou les bras mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de toujours avancer. Se laissant complètement guider par ses instincts et ses réflexes, le jeune homme sentait son mal être grandir et pourtant tout se passait merveilleusement bien. Il ne pouvait pas être triste, regretter la situation, puisqu'il l'avait voulu, il n'avait qu'un seul souhait en partant quelques temps auparavant, ce qui lui avait paru être une vie toute entière, retrouver son chez soi débarrassé de tous les nuisibles fantastiques qui y avaient élu domicile. Il se stoppa un instant pour essayer de se relaxer et de repartir dans de bonnes dispositions. Le brun déplia ses mains, fit quelques mouvements afin de la détendre, il passa ensuite à des moulinets avec son cou et ses épaules avant d'inspirer un grand coup, levant ses bras au-dessus de sa tête pour les faire vivement retourner le long de son corps alors qu'il expirait, toujours bruyamment.

Voilà, tout était très simple : il était heureux d'enfin rentrer chez lui, dans son marais, loin des hommes stupides, des dragons voraces et surtout des nuisances sonores. Il allait récupérer sa vie paisible et calme, loin de tout. La solitude était sa destinée après tout donc ça ne le dérangeait aucunement de la retrouver. Vraiment. En plus maintenant il avait la satisfaction de pouvoir se dire qu'il avait fait quelque chose de bien, une bonne action en permettant à Der… à un prince d'être à niveau libre et de vivre son avenir pleinement. Prince qui lui avait brisé le cœur. Non! Interdiction de penser de la sorte. Jamais! Un loup solitaire, c'est tout ce qu'il était, fréquentant, parfois, d'autres espèces, furtivement, pour toujours, toujours finir seul. S'il voulait vivre il n'avait pas le choix. Si seulement les choses étaient si simples…

Mais trêve de bavardages internes il était arrivé et il redécouvrait avec un certain plaisir les formes, les couleurs et les odeurs qu'il connaissait si bien, son marais quoi. Celui-ci fut, malheureusement, de courte durée lorsqu'il s'aperçut de l'état dans lequel les squatteurs l'avaient laissé. Le sol, ainsi que certains arbres, était jonché de détritus en tout genre allant de verres, de piquets de tente à des gâteaux à peine entamés et déjà couverts de mouches. Est-ce qu'à un seul petit moment il allait avoir un peu de repos? Sérieusement, il venait de parcourir il-ne-savait combien de kilomètres et la seule vue de son chez lui ne lui inspirait qu'une chose : une bonne nuit de sommeil dans son lit. Le mage pouffa de fatigue puis se pencha pour commencer le grand nettoyage qui s'imposait, il était hors de question qu'il laisse les choses en l'état. Et puis il était preneur de n'importe quelle distraction possible, il ne fallait pas que son cerveau consacre plus de temps à cogiter sur ces récentes aventures.

Au bout de quelques minutes il fit tout de même une pause, se relevant pour observer les alentours. Il ne restait vraiment personne. Scott ne l'avait vraiment pas suivi? Il était totalement seul? Seul… Quel mot étrangement effrayant maintenant à ses oreilles. En faisant sa petite inspection Stiles marcha sur un miroir, s'en le faire exprès bien entendu. Suite au bruit de la glace qui craque il leva rapidement le pied et regarda un moment son reflet multiplié dans les éclats avant de lever les yeux au ciel et faire sa tête de chien battu.

- _Génial, 7 ans de malheur… Me manquait plus que ça…_

 **(°-°)**

C'est dans un miroir, un grand, un élégant et richement décoré que Derek s'admirait. Enfin, les couturières semblaient profiter de l'image charmante qu'il renvoyait alors que lui n'y voyait qu'un pauvre garçon malheureux. Debout sur une sorte de pied d'estale le prince essayait un vêtement dont il avait rêvé de nombreuses fois puisqu'il signifiait un avenir radieux, sous contrôle. Sa tenue de mariage. Celle-ci, choisie par sa future épouse, se composait d'une tunique, descendant mi-cuisse, dans un tissu qu'il ne connaissait pas, à la fois doux et chatoyant, d'un pantalon près du corps et de belles bottes noires en cuir. La tenue était noire et la tunique discrètement brodée d'arabesques et motifs intrigants argentés. Il n'allait pas le cacher, il avait fier allure dans cet ensemble et surement que celui de sa future épouse devait être encore plus grandiose. Elle avait raison, ils allaient vraiment faire une paire incroyable, du moins de l'extérieur, visuellement parlant ils étaient en symbiose. Pourtant le prince Hale, maudissait cette idée, loin de voir dans son reflet le présage d'un avenir enfin libre il voyait celui d'un homme triste et incomplet. Allait-il réellement réussir à vivre après ce qu'il avait vécu et ressenti? Derek était totalement perdu.

 **(°-°)**

De son côté Stiles avait enfin redonné un aspect potable à son marais et, après un long soupir éreinté, il rentra enfin chez lui pour constater que là aussi un grand rangement était à faire. Les meubles étaient ouverts ou à l'envers, le matelas dans la cuisine, les casseroles disséminées un peu partout, les vases à terre… Rien n'allait plus. Le garçon commença par replacer la table, au centre de la pièce et près du foyer, qu'il alluma après avoir placé les chaises. Alors que le feu crépitait joyeusement le brun se pencha pour ramasser ce qui était un beau bouquet, un de tournesol. Ironie cruelle. Il sourit d'abord en tenant les fleurs dans ses mains, y voyant le visage souriant de Derek. Derek qui n'était plus là et qu'il ne reverrait plus jamais… Il serra la mâchoire avant d'envoyer les plantes jaunes alimenter le foyer, énervé. Il devait oublier cet idiot et tout ce stupide voyage, au plus vite.

 **(°-°)**

Le Deaton était face à elle et elle s'admirait dans son reflet. Après tout c'était plus que légitime, Kate pouvait se vanter d'être plus qu'agréable à regarder mais là, dans sa robe de mariée, elle atteignait des sommets. Après tout c'était plus que légitime, Kate pouvait se vanter d'être plus qu'agréable à regarder mais là, dans sa robe de mariée, elle atteignait des sommets. La Lady qu'elle était avait des goûts parfaits, selon elle forcément, son bustier blanc était merveilleusement échancré, ne cachant pas grand chose de son anatomie, la longue jupe blanche en soie lui donnait un côté rayonnant et fascinant. Le tout était complété par une sorte de boléro aux épaules dénudées, réalisé dans un tissu argent transparent, se terminant en une longue traine ainsi que des chaussures à talon, de la même couleur. Il ne fallait pas oublier les bijoux d'or blanc, d'argent et diamants à ses poignets, ses oreilles, son cou et, surtout, sur sa tête. Sa dernière couronne de rang inférieur, elle allait enfin être reine, une reine légitime aux yeux de tous et de la loi. C'était jubilatoire! La blonde réajusta son décolleté, prit une pose aguicheuse pour ensuite demander d'une voix assurée à son vis-à-vis et à son fidèle serviteur Finstock :

- _Miroir, miroir dis moi qui est la plus belle en ce royaume?_ Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Deaton failli rouler des yeux mais il se retint, encore une fois, n'oubliant pas la présence du briseur de glace. Mais sérieusement, combien de fois allait-elle lui poser cette question?! Le visage flottant arbora alors un sourire bienveillant, bien que faux, et lui répondit d'une voix claire.

- _C'est vous bien entendu et avec cette robe, cette allure, personne ne pourra vous prendre ce titre ma Lady._

 _-Hum!_ Lâcha t-elle satisfaite de la réponse.

- _Ca c'est bien vrai!_ Confirma Finstock, levant ses deux pouces en signe d'approbation totale.

- _Cette soirée va être la plus parfaite d'entre toutes et tout le monde pensera que nous somme un couple tout droit descendu des cieux!_ Jubila t-elle avant de rire aux éclats tout en tournant sur elle même, admirant sa tenue bouger. Elle reprit son sérieux. _Alors miroir accroché au mur dis moi qui est la plus belle en ce royaume?_

Et c'était reparti…

 **(°-°)**

Derek se promenait dans le château, autant découvrir l'endroit où il allait passer le reste de sa vie!... Enfin c'était avant tout une excuse toute trouvée pour tenter de revenir sur Terre, pour que son esprit le laisse tranquille, même un instant, en ne lui envoyant pas d'images de Stiles. Ce n'était pas gagné. Il accéléra le pas, tourna plusieurs fois, presque en courant, afin d'y arriver, vraiment. Heureusement pour lui il ne croisa personne, son idée stupide n'allait pas être répétée à la maîtresse des lieux qui ne semblait pas enclin à ce genre de petites folies. Surtout que, pour couronner le tout, le jeune homme était toujours dans sa tenue de mariage.

C'est comme cela qu'il tomba sur les cuisines, vastes, grandes, silencieuses et pleines à craquer de mets plus raffinés les uns que les autres. Au centre de la place, éclairé par un luminaire accroché au plafond, la pièce maîtresse de la cérémonie : le gâteau. Haut de plusieurs étages blancs et argents, de fines décorations représentants le blason de la famille Argent se retrouvait partout, il était sublime et somptueux. Tout en haut trônaient deux figures, les traditionnelles représentations des époux dans leur costume. Alors que le mari était plutôt standard, la femme était elle très travaillée, très réaliste… Le brun allait devoir apprendre à rester à sa place a priori, il était clair qu'il avait été choisi pour servir les intérêts de la dame. Il allait devoir apprendre à rester à sa place…

Mais pas tout de suite! Soucieux d'avoir une figurine proche de la réalité le barbu chercha un instant des yeux le glaçage employé pour réaliser ses cheveux, le noir. Une fois la poche à douille trouvée il s'en saisit et vint placer deux grands traits au-dessus de ses yeux. Il se ressemblait enfin, avec ses sourcils merveilleusement froncés. Derek eut un sourire triste alors qu'il entendit résonner au fond de lui le rire léger du mage qui aurait surement apprécié le geste et qui chercherait ensuite à savoir ce que ceux-ci avaient à dire, après tout c'était son moyen de communication le plus efficace.

Il posa la douille, se frotta la tête de dépit et reprit sa route. Direction sa chambre, s'il la retrouvait, rien ne marchait pour qu'il se vide la tête, il avait mieux fait d'y retourner et de tenter de se reposer un peu. En sortant dans le couloir il fut accompagné par des armures, tout le long de son chemin, vides et décoratives. La première avait un casque particulier, très proche de celui que Stiles portait le jour de son sauvetage…

Il était foutu...

 **(°-°)**

Triste. Il était si triste! De toutes les personnes qu'il avait pu rencontrer durant sa vie jamais, Ô grand jamais, il n'aurait cru que Stiles puisse le blesser à ce point. Bien sûr Scott savait que le mage était plutôt bourru, aux premiers abords seulement, lorsque l'on passait les couches superficielles de l'oignon qu'il était s'en était fini. L'âne avait eu l'impression, à plus d'une reprise, que le jeune homme se sentait bien, qu'il avait été lui même plus d'une fois en sa compagnie et celle de Derek. D'ailleurs lui aussi il l'avait déçu. C'était quoi encore ce dialogue de sourd entre les deux? Le "je t'aime" "moi non plus" n'étaient pas pour eux, vraiment.

Penaud le quadrupède avait traîné sa carcasse au hasard dans la forêt, la tête baissée, après tout ses plans venaient subitement de tomber à l'eau à cause de l'autre handicapé des sentiments. Enfin ils étaient deux ce cas là… Mais vraiment la colère n'était pas de mise pour l'instant, juste la tristesse et la peur, celle de finir seul, à jamais. Et au fond de lui l'animal savait bien que Stiles devait ressentir la même chose bien qu'il tente de se persuader du contraire, il ne voulait pas être ce loup solitaire qu'il pensait être. Ses pensées se turent lorsqu'il s'arrêta, bloqué par la rivière. D'abord surpris Scott prit une gorgée et il sentit une présence.

Il releva précipitamment le museau pour se tourner tout aussi rapidement, tentative inutile de percevoir s'il était suivi et c'est à ce moment qu'il l'entendit : un reniflement, un sanglot. Perplexe l'âne fronça ses "sourcils" pour refaire doucement face à la rivière et tourner sa tête vers sa gauche cette fois, il étira un peu le cou pour voir si quelqu'un se trouvait de l'autre côté de l'énorme pierre qui lui barrait la vue. Lorsqu'il comprit d'où venait les bruits il eut un léger mouvement de recule alors que sa bouche s'ouvrait lentement, jusqu'à toucher le sol. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour être sûr qu'il ne rêvait pas. C'était elle, la dragonne était là. La monstresse qui gardait la prison de Derek était devant lui!

Il aurait pu partir, déguerpir le plus loin possible de cette créature qui avait voulu le manger, d'abord dans un sens plutôt alimentaire puis plus… sexuel… Son charme naturel avait agi que voulez-vous… Enfin bref il aurait pu fuir cependant il prit son courage à deux mains et s'approcha d'elle, il ne pouvait laisser cette âme en peine seule à cet instant, il avait un cœur lui.

- _Hey!_ Tenta t-il timidement ce à quoi la dragonne, surprise, tourna légèrement la tête pour l'ignorer. _Hum… Désolé pour l'autre fois, j'espère qu'on ne t'a pas blessé…_ Aucune réaction, encore des sanglots. _Au fait, je m'appelle Scott._ Précisa t-il un petit sourire aux lèvres.

A cela la créature se pencha vers lui et grogna doucement, comme pour lui murmurer quelque chose. Ravi, il lui offrit le plus beau de ses sourires, sa mâchoire en biais lui donnant un air encore plus adorable qu'habituellement, faisant sourire son vis-à-vis.

 _-Enchanté de te rencontrer, Allison!_

 **(°-°)**

Ils étaient loin, très loin l'un de l'autre, physiquement parlant, parce qu'en pensée Stiles et Derek étaient ensemble. Et c'était bien là tout le problème. Depuis le début les choses avaient été posées clairement, le mage, pour retrouver son marais et sa solitude, devait sauver et amener le prince à Lady Kate pour qu'elle puisse l'épouser et qu'ils se marient. De son côté le brun devait continuer sa petite vie tranquille, ponctuée par les attaques à la fourche et à la torche des villageois voisins. C'était ce qu'ils désiraient tous les deux le plus au monde. Pourtant à présent tout cela leur semblait bien dérisoire et ils ne souhaitaient plus qu'une chose : être ensemble, comme ils l'avaient été dernièrement.

Cependant nous n'avons pas toujours ce que nous voulons dans la vie. C'est pourquoi Derek, qui avait passé des vêtements de tous les jours, était assis seul à une longue table en bois, cerné de différents mets à l'odeur alléchante qui ne lui disait rien, et que Stiles jouait avec son serpent, Jackson, entre ses doigts, assis face au feu de sa cheminée. Bien qu'éloignés ils avaient tous deux un regard vide, sans envie et sans vie, l'esprit totalement ailleurs. Le prince posa sa fourchette, le mage fit disparaître le reptile, ils prirent leur tête dans leurs mains et les larmes se mirent à couler. Ils donneraient tout ce qu'ils avaient pour pouvoir se retrouver dans les bras de l'autre, le sentir contre lui, le savoir là, à ses côtés. Être ensemble. Ne faire plus qu'un.


	12. Chapitre 11

L'histoire s'arrange pour cette fin de semaine! Encore désolée pour l'attente.  
Bonne lecture :)

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages de Teen Wolf et de Shrek, ainsi que la plupart des situations, ne m'appartiennent pas. J'ai juste mélangé ces deux univers.

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 :**

Un bruit, léger tout d'abord, se fit entendre à l'extérieur de sa maison. Toujours attablé, Stiles leva brusquement la tête, incertain de ce qu'il venait de percevoir, il tendit l'oreille afin d'être sûr de lui. Le son perça le silence une nouvelle fois. Cela ressemblait à quelque chose que l'on tirait, que l'on traînait sur le sol. Mais au fond peu importait ce qu'il pouvait se passer, là juste derrière sa porte, puisque l'essentiel à retenir était qu'il était revenu, ça ne pouvait être que lui. Scott avait dû revenir, malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu lui dire ce têtu d'âne avait réussi à lire en lui et voir qu'il était tiraillé entre son destin tatoué sur sa peau et ce que son cœur désirait réellement. Il lui avait sans doute laissé un peu de temps pour qu'il se calme et qu'il comprenne de lui même qu'il n'était qu'un gros idiot de mage bâté! Le cœur soudain plein de joie, le brun se leva prestement pour courir vers la porte qu'il ouvrit en grand, un large sourire sur son visage. Pourtant le garçon défaillit rapidement lorsqu'il aperçut son ami traînant - il avait vu juste - une grosse branche pour compléter sa muraille (?). La curiosité prenant le dessus, Stiles s'approcha doucement du quadrupède, les sourcils froncés et les mains sur les hanches.

- _Tu veux apprendre à être funambule et c'est la première étape?_ Demanda t-il perplexe. _Tu sais, je suis pas sûr que la poutre soit vraiment une discipline pour toi…_

 _-Ha-ha, si drôle…_ Lâcha presque agressivement Scott.

- _Oh allez, fais pas ta bourrique! Qu'est-ce que tu nous fabriques?_

 _-Ca se voit pas? C'est pourtant toi qui voulais une muraille, pour t'isoler, blablabla…_ Continua l'âne de manière hautaine ce qui plaisait peu au garçon.

- _Euh… Oui, effectivement, mais j'en voulais une pour protéger mon marais en entier! Ca sert à rien si la muraille le traverse._ Explicita t-il l'air dubitatif.

 _-Ca c'est normal puisque c'est une frontière, comme ça tu restes dans ta moitié de marais et moi dans la mienne._

 _-Quoi?!_ S'exclama le mage, ayant maintenant les bras croisés sur le torse pas vraiment ravi d'entendre cela.

- _Ecoute c'est logique. Tu as fait un travail pour récupérer ton marais, j'ai fait la moitié de ce travail, au moins, donc la moitié du marais m'appartient! Tu restes de ton côté et moi du mien comme ça tout le monde sera satisfait. Bon, tu bouges tes grosses fesses de mage et tu m'aides?!_

Passablement énervé Stiles n'accéda pas à la demande de Scott, à la place il grogna de mécontentement pour ensuite prendre une des branches entre ses mains et il l'envoya valser plus loin. A cela, l'âne fronça des sourcils et, en voyant le brun prendre une autre branche, détruisant son dur labeur, il avança vers lui tête la première. Il était prêt à le renverser pour lui montrer qu'il était plus que sérieux. L'ayant vu venir, le jeune homme saisit rapidement un bout de bois plus petit que le précédent pour qu'il s'interpose entre Scott et lui, en le tenant fermement au niveau du front du quadrupède, poussant dans l'autre sens. Un bouclier léger mais efficace, en somme.

- _Re-cu-le!_ Dit Stiles entre ses dents, poussant plus fort pour que Scott obéisse.

- _Non, je suis chez moi!_ Répliqua l'autre en poussant plus fort.

- _C'est mon marais. A moi!_ Affirma le garçon.

- _C'est notre marais. A moi!_ Rétorqua l'âne immédiatement.

- _Quoi?_ Demanda le jeune homme surpris en lâchant sa "protection", faisant tomber le quadrupède au passage. _Roh puis laisse tomber!_ Conclu t-il en haussant les épaules et se dirigeant vers sa maison, du moins il essaya.

- _Hey! Attends un peu, j'en ai pas fini avec toi, j'ai des choses à te dire encore!_

Scott se releva rapidement pour se mettre à courir derrière Stiles, il n'allait pas lui échapper de la sorte. Oh que non, parole d'âne! Il rejetait totalement la solution de facilité dont le mage usait beaucoup trop souvent à son goût. Même si cela n'allait pas lui plaire, du tout, il allait lui parler franchement. Le mage, par contre, ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

- _Bah moi j'ai rien à te dire._

 _-Oh c'est rare ça!_ Se moqua Scott. _T_ _'en as pas marre de tout le temps te plaindre comme ça! Pauvre malheureux!_ Il passa devant le mage, toujours à l'air renfrogné, pour l'empêcher de rentrer chez lui. _Grande nouvelle bro' le monde ne tourne pas autour de ta personne!_ Stiles tourna pour l'éviter mais il le suivit. _T'as pas été cool avec moi, vraiment pas! J'ai tout fait pour me rapprocher de toi et toi tu m'as juste blessé en faisant comme bon te semble! Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir des sentiments je te ferais dire, alors au lieu de mener les autres à la baguette tu ferais mieux de les prendre en compte!_ Le brun, qui allait rentrer dans les toilettes, se retourna soudainement.

- _Si je suis un être aussi horrible que ça pourquoi tu me lâches pas les basques tout simplement?!_ Dit-il énervé.

- _Je vais te dire pourquoi._ Il se mit sur ses pattes arrières pour poser les avants sur le torse de son vis-à-vis, rajoutant à l'effet dramatique. _Parce que d'habitude les amis ils se pardonnent, l'un l'autre!_

- _Hum, c'est vrai ils font ça._ Répondit le jeune homme l'air pensif avant de se pencher vers l'âne. _Je te pardonne dans ce cas… Pour m'avoir trahi et poignarder dans l'dos!_ Dit-il sèchement tout en mimant la mise à mort par arme blanche, en plein dans le coeur, s'enfermant ensuite dans ses "water" (the real dramaqueen is heeeere!).

- _Raaaaaah! C'est pas possible! Tu vois tu recommences!_ Ragea Scott derrière la porte. _Tu t'enfermes, encore! T'es pas un oignon Stiles t'es une foutue tortue mais avec une carapace hyper épaisse… t'es un ankylosaure! Tu te planques derrière ta cuirasse parce que t'as peur de tes sentiments!_

 _-Va t-eeeeeen!_ Lui lança le mage d'une manière presque plaintive.

- _Tu vois tu recommences! Encore et encore. Tu fais exactement la même chose qu'avec Derek alors que p't'être il t'aime bien. P't'être qu'il t'aime tout court…_ Lâcha t-il d'un air se voulant mystérieux en fixant les cabinets du coin de l'oeil. L'hameçon était lancé.

- _Arrête de dire n'importe quoi!_ S'emporta Stiles avant de se radoucir, triste de se rappeler l'événement. _Je sais que tu mens, j'vous ai entendu, quand vous parliez tous les deux hier soir. Il a dit que j'étais une…_ Il chercha les mots exacts employés par le prince, bien qu'ils soient douloureux. "Une _créature si monstrueuse et hideuse?" et que "royauté et laideur n'ont rien à faire ensemble". L'amour transpire de ces mots c'est sûr!_ Conclu t-il amèrement.

- _Mais…_ Sa tirade venait de couper la chique à l'âne. _Non, non Stiles,_ dit-il plus doucement, _t'as mal compris. On ne parlait pas de toi mais de… de quelqu'un d'autre. Je te le promets._

Il se voulait convainquant parce que c'était la vérité mais aussi parce que si le mage restait sur cette idée il ne pourrait jamais évoluer dans sa vie. Sa nature était à la fois un mal, qui ne l'aidait pas à fraterniser avec les autres, mais aussi une excuse, derrière laquelle il se cachait bien rapidement, ce qui commençait à énerver Scott. Il le savait que ce nigaud de brun avait souffert par le passé et à cause de ça il avait du mal à faire confiance aux autres, voir à lui même. L'âne avait une mission maintenant, le faire sortir de sa coquille pour qu'il s'ouvre aux autres. Heureusement pour lui sa brève explication semblait avoir touché le mage puisque, petit curieux qu'il était, ce dernier venait d'entrouvrir la porte des toilettes pour y passer la tête. Il avait dû se gratter la tête sous la contrariété au vu de sa coupe de cheveux et il le regardait avec de petits yeux pétillants, pleins d'espoir. Scott réprima toute envie de rire pour conserver, autant qu'il le pouvait, un visage neutre.

- _Vraiment?_ Demanda t-il d'une petite voix. _Vous parliez pas d'moi?_

 _-Oui vraiment! Je te le jure!_

Le jeune homme sortit de sa cachette puis se racla la gorge, le rose lui montant légèrement aux joues alors qu'il formulait sa prochaine question. Scott lui sourit, le mage lui faisait confiance, il le croyait sans qu'il ait besoin de se justifier plus que cela et cela lui fit chaud au cœur.

- _Ahem… Bah t'attends quoi? Vous parliez de qui alors?_

 _-Alors là non, je dirais rien!_ Affirma le quadrupède en lui tournant le dos. _D'habitude tu m'écoutes jamais alors je vais pas gâcher ma salive pour toi._ Dit-il l'air renfrogné.

- _Vraiment?! Roooh fais pas ta tête de mule… T'as compris mule / âne. Ha ha… ha._ Tenta t-il pour plaisanter, sans succès. _Allez quoi, sois gentil Scotty Donkey, dis le moi._

 _-Non!_ Réponse catégorique qui fit lever les yeux au ciel au brun.

 _-Ok. Tu veux des excuses je parie, et c'est compréhensible. Donc je m'excuse mon cher Scott, c'est bon comme ça?_ Lâcha t-il d'un air presque nonchalant.

- _T'es pas sincère._ Affirma l'âne sans se tourner. _Je veux de la sin-cé-ri-té, Stiles._

 _-Très bien, très bien, je reprends._ Il se racla la gorge. _J'espère, de tout mon cœur, que tu vas pouvoir pardonner l'idiot de mage que je suis, qui se coupe de tout de peur d'être blessé quitte à rester seul toute sa vie, vu que c'est un mal qu'il connaît bien. L'imbécile regrette son geste et ses mots… Tu penses que tu peux oublier la dernière journée?_

 _-Hum…_ Il se tourna enfin, pour lui faire face, un léger sourire sur le visage. _Ca doit pouvoir se faire, après tout les amis sont fait pour ça._ Stiles ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire en retour

- _Des amis._ Souffla t-il alors que les paroles lui faisant chaud au cœur.

 _-Et ouais mon gars, tu vas pas te débarrasser de moi comme ça!_

Scott lui sourit plus franchement en le bousculant légèrement, histoire de le taquiner un peu plus, plus qu'heureux que le jeune homme s'ouvre enfin à lui. Il se libérait enfin de ses tatouages, du destin, de son loup solitaire pour pouvoir vivre sa vie. Alors qu'il souriait, ravi de ce changement, l'âne pu voir que son ami avait quelque chose à lui demander, quelque chose d'important même à la vue de ses doigts qu'il tordait, des joues rosées et de son regard fuyant. Quelqu'un avait l'air un peu nerveux a priori. Scott leva un sourcil interrogateur, que Stiles vit puisqu'il inspira profondément et lui demanda une précision d'une petite voix.

- _Alors…_ Le brun se gratta l'arrière du crâne. _Tu disais que vous parliez pas de moi et que… Que Derek pourrait… bien m'aimer?_ Se risqua t-il dire en rougissant un peu plus. Il semblerait qu'il n'avait même pas osé penser à cette option.

- _Haha, pas sûr que ce soit à moi de répondre à ça! Puis tu sais les ragots, tout ça, c'est pas mon truc…_ Le taquina Scott. _C'est à lui que tu devrais demander, directement._

Le mage aurait pu rire du jeu de son ami, après tout il l'avait mérité, il avait tous les droits de le chambrer mais soudainement ses bras tombèrent le long de son corps, son visage devint blanc. Il venait de repenser à quelque chose d'affreux et il eut du mal à formuler sa pensée, sa bouche se mouvant sans que rien n'en sorte durant quelques secondes.

- _Le mariage._ Dit-il dans un souffle avant de fixer Scott. _J'pourrais jamais lui demander. Il se marie aujourd'hui et j'aurai jamais le temps d'arriver à Beacon Hills avant que ça se fasse…_

- _Oh non ne désespère pas tout de suite mon bro'! Il se pourrait que ton fidèle destrier ait plus d'un tour dans son sac!_

 _-Que...?_

Stiles n'eut pas le temps de lui demander plus de précision que déjà le quadrupède, au sourire de biais malicieux, siffla, à lui en percer les tympans. Un vrombissement se fit entendre et sentir, quelque chose d'énorme sembla bouger depuis la forêt et venir vers eux. Pas vraiment rassuré le mage déglutit tout en fixant le ciel, où une ombre immense était apparue, tout en activant sa magie, il se devait d'être prêt en cas d'attaque. Bah oui, il avait enfin décidé d'accepter ses sentiments, du moins d'essayer, ce n'était donc pas le moment idéal pour mourir. Quelle ne fût pas sa surprise de voir surgir d'entre les arbres la dragonne noire et menaçante du château de la famille Hale. Comment les avait-elle retrouvé? Par la Lune, qu'est-ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir inventer pour s'en débarrasser cette fois-ci? Il prit donc son courage à deux mains et s'avança vers le reptile qui venait de se poser devant eux.

- _Ok, on est parti du mauvais pieds mais sache qu'on te voulait pas de mal, hein._ Se dépêcha t-il de dire. _On avait un deal avec Lady…_

 _-Kate._ Précisa Scott.

- _Ouais, Kate._ Maugréa le brun. _On devait faire sortir le Prince de là, comme toi tu devais le garder. On faisait tous notre travail alors pitié… nous mange pas!_

Stiles lui offrit une sorte de sourire, le stress en faisant plus une grimace disgracieuse, et la dragonne le lui rendit. Vraiment? Le mage leva un sourcil interrogateur d'abord dans la direction du reptile géant puis de l'âne et il n'eut pas le temps de demander quoi que ce soit que son ami explosa de rire à ses côtés.

- _Allison, voici Stiles, mon ami et Stiles je te présente Allison._ Dit-il pour faire les présentations avant d'ajouter discrètement au jeune homme : _Peut être plus qu'une amie._

 _-Oh.. Ooooooh! Scotty-donkey, quel Don Juan!_ Le taquina le brun en lui donnant un coup de coude, sous le regard gêné de son ami. _Si je m'attendais à celle-là?!_

 _-On s'est retrouvé près de la rivière, on a discuté et une chose en entraînant une autre… Enfin tu vois quoi… Elle est si gentille et drôle et timide et mignonne et… t'as vu la brillance de ses écailles?!_

 _-Hum, hum._

 _-Ouais enfin bref, oublie!_

 _-Ja-mais!_

 _-Raaah monte et tais-toi! Alli va nous emmener à Beacon en un clin d'œil. Pas vrai, ma belle?_

La belle en question sembla rougir tout en acquiesçant puis elle se baissa pour pouvoir laisser monter les deux compères. Peut être avait-il finalement une chance d'avoir le happy end qu'il n'imaginait même pas pouvoir avoir?

 **(°-°)**

Le soleil avait presque fini sa course dans le ciel, dans peu de temps il disparaîtrait pour laisser la place à sa consœur lunaire. Le crépuscule approchant la voûte céleste prenait des teintes rosées et orangées douces, toile de fond parfaite pour magnifier Beacon Hills, grise et imposante. Celle-ci était d'ailleurs bien calme en ce début de soirée, pas un chat dans les rues, pas un bruit, ce qui pourrait sembler être un mauvais présage alors qu'il s'agissait bien de tout l'inverse. Tous les habitants de la cité étaient réunis en un point précis afin de célébrer l'un des plus grands événements de leur vie. Oui à tous, en même temps, puisqu'ils assistaient, dans l'église, au mariage tant attendu de Lady Kate. Enfin ça c'est ce qu'on leur avait indiqué, ils devaient être joyeux, plus que lors du leur! Alors ils étaient tous là, bien habillés, sagement assis sur des bancs en bois, à sourire de toutes leurs dents face à l'évêque.

Sous les applaudissements et les acclamations les futurs époux étaient entrés dans le lieu sacré dans leurs beaux vêtements, Kate était resplendissante tandis que Derek, bien que de toute beauté, avait du mal à sourire à la foule, la joie n'étant pas au rendez-vous. La Dame fit taire et asseoir tout le monde d'un signe de main, le prince ne put s'empêcher de déglutir. Le reste de sa vie s'annonçait tout à fait charmant… La belle blonde se tourna vers l'officiant afin qu'il commence la cérémonie, celui-ci s'exécuta rapidement, remerciant le public, venu en nombre, tout comme la générosité de la mariée de faire partager son bonheur à tant des siens. L'esprit ailleurs et les yeux dans le vague le barbu finit par les poser sur une des grandes fenêtres du choeur et il put constater, à son grand déplaisir, que le soleil était bien plus bas que ce qu'il pensait, les derniers préparatifs ayant pris du retard. Il fallait que le vieux, avec tout le respect qu'il lui devait, accélère… Qu'il passe une vitesse… Qu'il appuie sur le champignon. En somme il fallait que le moment du baiser, bien que redouté, arrive au plus vite, la Lune allait bientôt montrer le bout de son nez et lui ses poils et ses crocs en même temps, au milieu de la foule. Joie!

Derek profita d'un moment où le vieux religieux reprenait son souffle pour se pencher légèrement vers lui pour lui demander quelque chose de peu commun, mais vital pour lui.

- _Hum… Excusez-moi, loin de moi l'idée de vous bousculer mais… Pourrait-on passer directement à "je le veux"?_ L'homme eut l'air surpris, tout autant que Lady Kate qui rigola, dissipant rapidement le malaise.  
- _Quel homme pressé! Je ne pensais pas ça de vous mon cher et j'apprécie grandement votre enthousiasme mais chaque chose en son temps._ Elle se tourna vers le plus vieux. _Continuez._

L'officiant inclina la tête face à l'ordre de la souveraine et reprit son discours d'une voix chevrotante. Derek eut du mal à se retenir de lever les yeux au ciel, geste bien imprudent et malpoli vu le moment, et il se contenta de serrer la mâchoire à cette réponse qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

- _Nous sommes assemblés en ce jour pour être les témoins de l'union sacrée de notre bien-aimée Lady Kate…_

Il était dans le pétrin, cet escargot allait ruiner tous ses efforts et ses sacrifices.

 **(°-°)**

Allison se posa directement au centre de la place devant la grande cathédrale de Beacon, en mettant hors d'état de nuire un grand nombre de soldats, coincés sous elle ou soufflés par l'impact, et en surprenant les autres. Elle ne faisait pas dans la finesse et c'était pour le mieux. Rapidement Stiles et Scott descendirent de son dos pour se diriger vers le grand bâtiment sans se soucier des gardes. A retenir : un dragon ça en jette un max! Stiles devrait y penser pour sa prochaine soirée… enfin si un jour il est invité à une… Enfin bref, il avait plus urgent à faire pour le moment, il devait retrouver l'homme de sa vie. Par la Lune que c'était niais à dire… Pendant que le mage discutait intérieurement de choses passionnantes, Scott adressa quelques mots à sa dulcinée ailée, histoire d'accorder leurs violons.

- _Merci ma belle! Alors avec Stiles on fonce récupérer Derek, si c'est possible. Tu peux rester dans le coin, histoire qu'au besoin tu sois pas loin?_ Un grognement approbateur lui répondit. _Haha c'est vrai la chasse aux soldats ça occupe! Bon le signal ce sera "Kawabunga", si j'crie ça tu dois rappliquer vite-fait, ok?_ Nouveau grognement. _Merci Alli, t'es la meilleure._

 _-Scotty-donkey tu te ramènes, oui?_ S'impatienta le mage.

- _J'arrive, j'arrive._ Il envoya un dernier clin d'œil à la dragonne avant de rejoindre son ami, alors que sa chère et tendre se mit à courir joyeusement vers les hommes armés un peu plus loin.

Les deux compères montèrent les quelques marches séparant le parvis de la cathédrale et, alors que le brun était prêt à rentrer pour enlever le prince, l'âne se mit devant lui pour l'en empêcher.

- _Attends, attends tu peux pas y aller comme ça. Tu dois faire les choses comme il faut cette fois.  
-Merci de me rappeler que je ne fais rien de bien…_ Lança le mage alors que Scott roula des yeux. _Tu veux que je fasse quoi?!_

 _-Tu sais bien tu dois attendre une phrase que le curé doit dire : si quelqu'un s'oppose à cette union qu'il se manifeste maintenant ou se taise à jamais". C'est là que tu dois dire JE M'Y OPPOSE!_

 _-Sérieusement? Tu me vois faire ça, franchement?_ Demanda t-il un sourcil interrogateur levé.  
- _Fais-le pour lui, pour Derek, tu sais bien qu'il est à cheval sur les règles et que s'est un grand romantique, même s'il ne l'avouera pas._

 _-Humpf._ Lui-répondit le brun pas vraiment convaincu.

- _Raaah, et tu oses dire que c'est moi la tête de mule. Bon,_ Scott plaça ses sabots avants sur le torse du mage afin de le regarder les yeux dans les yeux, _tu aimes cet homme, oui ou non?_

- _Oui!_ Affirma t-il non sans rougir légèrement.

- _Tu veux le chérir? Le choyer?_

 _-Oui. Oui!_

 _-Tu veux le combler?_

 _-Oui!_

 _-Tu veux toucher son royal popotin?_

- _Ou… SCOTT?!_ Cria Stiles en le poussant alors que l'autre rigolait fier de sa blague. _Tu vas pas bien ma parole!_

 _-Avoue, tu y as pensé._

 _-Il la dit quand sa phrase, là?_ Changea t-il de sujet, avant de sourire à son ami, il n'allait pas se laisser faire si facilement. _Que je sache si ce fessier est aussi ferme sous la dent qu'il en a l'air._

 _-Ok, 1-0 pour toi, t'as gagné en fait je veux pas savoir, je ne veux plus qu'on parle de ça. JAMAIS._

Scott s'approcha des grandes portes de la cathédrale et posa ses oreilles contre, histoire de retourner au sujet principal. _On entend rien…_

Pas mécontent de lui Stiles leva le menton pour regarder ainsi l'âne de haut et il remarqua quelque chose de très intéressant. Il s'approcha doucement du quadrupède tout en lui souriant d'une manière peu rassurante. Alors que ce dernier se mit à reculer par instinct il fut vite bloqué par la porte et finit par questionner le mage.

- _Oui, c'est pour quoi?_

 _-J'ai une très bonne idée._ Lui dit-il en lui indiquant quelque chose au dessus d'eux.

- _... Ok… mais ne le répète à personne!  
-Promis!_

Ce qu'on était prêt à faire par amour, vraiment…

 **(°-°)**

Derek tapait du pied d'impatience depuis quelques minutes, le vieil évêque allait beaucoup trop doucement pour sa santé mentale et il stressait de le voir prendre tout son temps. Kate finit par lui envoyer un regard assassin pour qu'il arrête, il semblerait que tenter de contrôler son stress de manière sonore n'était pas apprécié de sa future femme, comme tant d'autres choses. Le prince Hale avait de plus en plus l'impression de simplement troquer son dragon, tout en écailles et griffes, contre une dragonne à talons aiguilles et aux ongles manucurés acérés. Il retint un soupire et se contenta de regarder dans le vide, attendant que ça se passe, après tout son discours devait bien se terminer un jour...

La contemplation du paysage qu'offraient les baies vitrées ne lui permit pas d'admirer un spectacle inédit et étonnant : celui d'un âne volant qui observait la cérémonie par la rosace au dessus de la porte d'entrée. Enfin il ne volait pas à strictement parler, un certain mage l'avait d'abord jeté en l'air grâce à sa force d'ours mais comme cela ne lui permettait de rester en l'air que quelques secondes ils avaient changé de technique. Stiles se servait de ses lianes comme une prolongation de ses bras pour maintenir Scott dans les airs. Ce dernier pouvait ainsi vraiment voir le mariage et capter où il en était surtout que, heureusement pour lui, ses grandes oreilles n'étaient pas là que pour lui donner un style d'enfer, elles lui permettaient d'entendre vaguement ce que l'officiant racontait.

- _Je veux pas dire mais ton prince est canon dans son costume, même à mes yeux, c'est pour dire._ Dit-il joyeusement au mage, qui se contenta de grogner, si Derek devait être encore plus beau qu'à l'accoutumé ça ne devait pas être pour une pimbêche comme Kate mais pour lui!

- _Sers toi de tes oreilles et pas de tes yeux Scotty!_

- _Oui, oui pardon._ Il se concentra de nouveau sur le couple pour entendre le vieil ecclésiastique dire "Lady Kate Argent, héritière du trône de Beacon Hills, voulez-vous prendre pour époux…" ; sans perdre plus de temps il prévint son ami. _Stiles la phrase est passée. FONCE!_

Son cœur s'emballa et la peur le saisit aux tripes, le brun ne pensa plus qu'à une seule chose Derek, il lâcha Scott sans plus de cérémonie et fonça vers les portes de la cathédrale qu'il ouvrit en grand. Il n'allait pas laisser passer sa seule chance d'être vraiment heureux.

 **(°-°)**

- _Oui, je le veux._

La réponse de Kate à la question fatidique avait été dit avec beaucoup de douceur et un petit sourire gêné et Derek aurait pu croire que cela était sincère, s'il n'avait fréquenté la dame durant quelques heures. Du coin de l'œil il aperçut des hommes lever de grandes pancartes et immédiatement après la foule s'enquit d'un "awwwww" assez mécanique. Effectivement, elle avait réellement tout prévu, de A à Z… Malgré l'appréhension Derek n'avait pas le choix, s'il voulait reprendre le contrôle de sa vie il devait dire oui à la blonde tyrannique pour enfin redevenir lui-même et enfouir son loup au plus profond de son être.

- _Et vous Prince Derek, digne héritier de la lignée des Hale, voulez-vous prendre pour légitime épouse Lady Kate ici présente?_

 _-Hum… ou…_

 _-JE M'Y OPPOSE!_


	13. Chapitre 12

Je suis vraiment, mais vraiment, désolée pour tout ce retard mais ça a été assez la folie IRL, plus une panne de pc pour rien arranger... En tout cas voici, enfin, la fin de l'histoire, juste pour Noël!  
Bonnes fêtes et bonne lecture :)

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages de Teen Wolf et de Shrek, ainsi que la plupart des situations, ne m'appartiennent pas. J'ai juste mélangé ces deux univers.

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 :**

Quelqu'un venait d'entrer dans la cathédrale dans un grand fracas et en criant, faisant cogner bruyamment les lourdes portes en bois contre les murs. Tout le monde se tourna vivement vers le perturbateur qui continuait de s'avancer dans l'allée couverte de pétales de roses. Alors que tous étaient surpris de cette intervention une personne ressentait autre chose; la colère de Kate était presque palpable par ceux proches d'elle. Bien qu'elle ne sache pas encore qui osait lui faire un tel affront elle savait déjà que ce geste réduisait considérablement son espérance de vie et que sa mort serait lente et douloureuse. Personne, sur cette planète ou une autre, ne pouvait entraver ses plans ou l'humilier sans en payer le prix fort, en subir les conséquences, d'ailleurs rien que l'idée de se mettre en travers sa route devait être puni. Son flux de pensées, quant aux différentes tortures qu'elle prévoyait pour l'intru, fut interrompu par les cris venant de la foule et les quelques évanouissements d'âmes sensibles alors que perturbateur avançait. Kate fronça encore plus ses sourcils pour arriver à discerner l'identité de sa future victime et vu la réaction des habitants de Beacon c'était une personne effrayante. Elle finit par comprendre, le mage revenait à l'attaque alors qu'elle ne s'en était pourtant pas encore pris à lui.

Elle avait fait enfermer toutes les créatures magiques peuplant son marais, dans le but de les mettre hors d'état de nuire et, bien évidemment, le tour de cette monstruosité tatouée devait arriver dans les jours à venir, lorsqu'il penserait être en sécurité chez lui. En plus de chambouler son mariage, il chamboulait ses plans d'extermination, autant dire qu'elle l'appréciait de moins en moins, si c'était possible. Par réflexe, elle releva le coin gauche de sa lèvre supérieure, comme si elle montrait les crocs, et elle laissa le monstre venir à elle. La grande Lady qu'elle était elle n'allait pas non plus se déplacer jusqu'à lui. Qu'est-ce que cet être répugnant pouvait bien lui vouloir cette fois?

 **(°-°)**

Il ne pouvait pas être là. C'était impossible. Derek devait halluciner, il devait prendre ses rêves pour la réalité. Son désir de retrouver le mage était-il si fort? Il ne pouvait pas se l'avouer, il était à son mariage bon sang, son mariage avec Lady Kate… Puis il était en colère contre le jeune homme qui l'avait si soudainement éloigné de lui, il l'avait blessé, plus que ça n'aurait dû. Mais il se devait de s'éloigner de Stiles, pour leur bien à tous les deux, leurs natures monstrueuses aux yeux des autres ne pouvaient que leur apporter des malheurs. Non? Malgré la joie de le revoir et, surtout, de l'avoir entendu dire qu'il s'opposait à ce mariage. Pourtant Derek ne pouvait céder, il devait se concentrer sur la colère qu'il avait développé la dernière fois qu'il était en sa présence et rester intransigeant.

 **(°-°)**

Alors qu'il était rentré en courant et tout ragaillardi par les paroles de Scott, Stiles était de plus en plus gêné par les réactions qu'il provoquait. Il finit par ralentir sa course, observant les visages horrifiés des habitants, une impression de déjà-vu le saisit aux tripes et il se gratta l'arrière de la tête tout en saluant la foule, histoire de montrer qu'il était inoffensif.

- _Hey! Ca faisait longtemps, hein! Dites donc vous êtes tous sur votre 31… ha-ha… ha…_ Il leva les mains en l'air. _Je viens en paix!_

Il n'ajouta rien de plus, pas que le regard sanguinaire de Kate l'intimidait particulièrement, mais devant lui, magnifiquement vêtu, se tenait Derek, qui semblait perplexe. Le jeune homme s'arrêta à un ou deux mètres du "couple", sans cesser de fixer le prince, et il déglutit un peu bruyamment avant de prendre son courage à deux mains.

- _Hey._ Dit-il plutôt timidement à l'attention du plus vieux, l'accompagnant d'un petit geste de la main.

- _Je sais que vous êtes un monstre,_ commença la Lady en se rapprochant un peu de lui, _mais je pensais que vous aviez un minimum de jugeote. J'ai déjà la clémence de vous laisser en vie et pourtant vous osez venir à Beacon Hills, qui plus est pour gâcher mes noces… Vous avez le toupet de débarquer pour vous opposer à quoi? Notre royale union?!_ Elle se mit à rire d'une manière diabolique, accompagnée par ses sujets, dont les pancartes les invitaient à l'imiter. _En plus d'être une abomination et une erreur de la nature, votre capacité de réflexion vole plus bas qu'un derrière de cochon._

Face à ces attaques purement gratuites, Stiles se contenta de serrer poings et mâchoire. Ce n'était pas le moment de la désintégrer, sinon il se ferait embrocher par les gardes et il ne voulait pas mourir, il était là pour commencer une nouvelle vie. Personne ne s'aperçut qu'il fit preuve d'un grand self-control. Derek, de son côté, tentait tout autant de se contrôler, il avait besoin du baiser de Kate pour reprendre une vie "normale", peu importe les horreurs qu'elle pouvait dire il devait se contenir. Après avoir supporté le regard de la dame quelques secondes, le mage l'a snoba totalement pour se tourner, l'air très sérieux, et se rapprocher vers l'objet de ses désirs : le prince Derek Hale.

- _Je voudrais te parler… en privé._ Précisa t-il.

- _Parce que maintenant monsieur veut bien me parler maintenant?_ Lui répondit-il sèchement, énervé à la fois par son ancienne attitude et par les propos tenus par Kate, dont le brun semblait avoir, malheureusement, l'habitude. De son côté Kate restait là bouche-bée : comment osaient-ils l'ignorer?

- _S'il te plait Derek, c'est important._ Même si le plaisir d'entendre son prénom prononcé par Stiles lui envoya des papillons dans l'estomac, la rancune l'emporta et il vint toucher l'avant-bras de Kate, doucement.

- _Trop tard Stiles, le moment est plus que mal choisi._ Il se tourna vers la dame qui lui sourit, satisfaite et prête à continuer la cérémonie.

- _Il ne vous reste plus qu'à dire oui mon cher et notre union sera complète._

Alors que le prince se tournait vers l'homme de foi pour lui donner sa réponse, enfin, Stiles l'en empêcha en lui agrippant le bras, le forçant à le regarder. Derek devait le regarder dans les yeux pour qu'il y voit sa sincérité, qu'il comprenne qu'il s'en voulait et qu'il était sérieux, vraiment.

- _Tu ne peux pas faire ça! Tu ne peux pas l'épouser!_

 _-Et pourquoi? C'est pourtant ce qu'on est en train de faire._ Rétorqua t-il.

- _Mais elle ne t'aime pas, tu dois le savoir, non? Elle ne te veut que pour devenir reine, c'est purement intéressé._

 _-Comment oses-tu présumer de mes sentiments, pauvre avorton?!_ Rugit la mariée avant de devenir mielleuse en s'adressant à son presque époux. _Ne l'écoutez pas cher ami, il ne sait pas de quoi il parle._

 _-Il n'est pas ton "grand amour"!_ Précisa intentionnellement le brun, connaissant l'importance de cet élément pour le prince, tout en lui serrant un peu plus le bras.

- _Laisses-moi rire! Qu'est-ce que tu y connais à l'amour?! Tu es un mage, une horreur au sein du monde, les sentiments tu ne connais pas!_ Ce à quoi le mage rougit avant de bégayer.

- _Et bien… c'est parce que… Moi aussi je…_ Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Derek, tentant de faire sortir les mots. _Je…_ Mais il fut coupé par un rire féminin, celui de Kate. Le visage du prince lui se détendit, comprenant ce que le jeune homme tentait de dire, il leva même un sourcil surpris.

- _Oh non… Ne me dis pas que… C'est plus que risible, je pense même que c'est la chose la plus absurde que j'ai dû entendre de toute ma vie! Un mage amoureux d'un prince!_ Et alors que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux, elle fit signe de lever les pancartes "rires" à ses serviteurs et rapidement l'assistance l'accompagna. _Un mage qui tombe amoureux d'un prince, et qui s'attend à ce que ce soit réciproque. Hahaha!_

Lorsqu'elle avait commencé à rire, Stiles avait lâché le bras du dit prince pour ensuite regarder ses pieds - ils ne le jugeaient pas lui au moins. Il releva tout de même la tête quand la foule se mit elle aussi à rire pour l'observer, le faisant se sentir encore plus pitoyable qu'au départ, il se contenta de froncer les sourcils, ses yeux s'assombrissant. Merci, il le savait très bien que c'était ridicule, c'est bien pour ça qu'il avait rejeté l'idée au début, qu'il avait tenté de s'éloigner mais l'idée que Derek puisse être lié à quelqu'un d'autre le révulsait. Il avait dû agir peu importe la débilité de la chose. Une autre personne dans la grande salle ne riait pas, bien au contraire, et il s'agissait du prince qui fixait le plus jeune.

- _Stiles, c'est vrai?_ L'intéressé se tourna vers lui, un masque de tristesse sur le visage, ce qui envoya une petite décharge dans le cœur du barbu, et il voulu lui répondre mais malheureusement…

- _Cela importe peu, que ce soit la vérité ou non c'est tout simplement absurde, grotesque!_ Ce qui ne plut pas au plus âgé qui la regarda d'un mauvais œil, fait que Kate ignora pour continuer alors qu'elle lui prenait délicatement la main. _Derek, mon tendre ami, ignorez cette créature, nous ne sommes qu'à un oui et un baiser du bonheur éternel. Ne perdons pas plus de temps, répondez et embrassez-moi!_ Dit-elle d'un air aguicheur, en se penchant vers lui et sa belle bouche.

 **(°-°)**

Cela eut pour seul mérite de faire faire une grimace de dégoût à l'homme en face d'elle et de lui faire faire un pas en arrière. En se déplaçant une lueur vint lui titiller le coin de l'oeil et il regarda, une nouvelle fois, à travers les larges fenêtres. Le soleil avait presque totalement disparu, encore quelques instants et il ne serait plus là, il était tard, trop tard. Le jeune homme libéra sa main de celles de la dame tout en souriant paisiblement à l'astre solaire. Il avait compris depuis un moment que ce jour allait être celui de sa libération, la vraie, cependant il ne pensait pas que ce serait aussi celui des grandes révélations. En même temps tout avouer le soulagerait enfin et il serait rapidement fixé sur son avenir.

- _Le jour sourira, la nuit pleurera…_ Chuchota t-il sous les regards interrogateurs de tous, qui attendaient (sauf un) le fameux "oui". Il s'adressa à Stiles tout en se reculant un peu plus afin de se baigner jusqu'au dernier moment dans les rayons du soleil. _Stiles j'ai voulu te le montrer ce matin, je voulais que tu le saches._

C'est alors que le Derek gêné qui se tenait devant eux, et toute l'assistance, disparut dans un nuage de fumée scintillant. Malgré l'opacité de celui-ci tous devinaient grossièrement la silhouette du prince, qui se mit à se contorsionner d'une manière étrange et saccadée, comme s'il était secoué par des convulsions. Dans le silence de stupéfaction générale la danse étrange du prince fût accompagnée d'un bruit terrible qui retentit dans tout le bâtiment, celui d'os qui craquent, se déboîtent pour être réassemblés de la plus douloureuse des manières. Malgré cela aucun son ne sortit de la bouche de Derek et, bien que de la fumée l'entourait, le visage fantomatique et grimaçant que le mage percevait lui glaçait le sang. Alors que Kate semblait outrageusement dégoutée par ces sons, comme la plupart de l'assistance, Stiles lui semblait souffrir tout autant que l'homme devant lui, un peu comme s'il partageait sa douleur, ou plutôt que si le voir souffrir de la sorte lui causait une douleur physique. Heureusement pour son petit coeur cela ne dura pas longtemps, juste quelques dizaines de secondes, le temps pour la silhouette de Derek de prendre une pose et un aspect bien plus… bestial.

La fumée se dissipa tranquillement alors que le silence était revenu. Tout le monde attendait de savoir ce que cet élan magique avait pu faire au prince, et même pourquoi celui-ci avait eu lieu, à cet instant précis. Au fur et à mesure que la brume disparaissait l'ensemble de l'assistance pouvait découvrir, à la place du prince, un monstre mi-humain mi-loup, tout en poil, en crocs et en griffes. Un loup-garou. Beaucoup crièrent, certains s'évanouirent, de nouveau, face à cette vision d'horreur. Qui aurait pu croire que le plus beau jour de la vie de leur chère Lady Kate serait interrompu par une de ces hideuses et maléfiques créatures qu'elle détestait par dessus tout. Mais, bien que les gens plus éloignés ne puissent pas discerner pleinement les traits de la bête, Stiles et la future reine avaient bien reconnu les sourcils épais (qui ne semblaient pas avoir de fin) et les magnifiques yeux de Derek. La mariée tétanisée ne pipa mot et c'est le mage, qui le premier, osa ouvrir sa grande bouche, ne semblant pas choqué ni écoeuré par la nouvelle forme de l'autre homme.

- _Je crois que je comprends mieux certaines choses maintenant._ Se contenta t-il de commenter, se voulant rassurant en montrant à Derek qu'il n'avait que faire de sa forme, ce qui le fit sourire, enfin montrer les crocs, un peu.

- _Prince Derek?_ Demanda Kate d'une voix tremblante.

- _Hum… Je pense que je vous dois une explication._ Lui répondit le lupin de sa voix devenue bien plus grave, qui donna des frissons à Stiles… étrangement.

 _-Je ne veux rien entendre d'une monstruosité telle que vous! Le simple fait de vous regarder me donne la nausée._ Lâcha t-elle en détournant le regard pour ensuite se tourner vers la foule et jouer la femme trahie. _Je… Comment ai-je pu être trompée de la sorte? Dire que j'étais prête à vous épouser… Pour tout cela vous allez devoir payer, démon!_ Elle fit un signe de la main. _Gardes! Jetez moi ça au fond d'une geôle, c'est un ordre! Emmenez-les! Emmenez-les tous les deux! Je les veux hors de ma vue!_ Finit-elle par crier.

La plupart des gardes bougèrent alors vers Stiles, ils l'encerclèrent pour être sûrs de pouvoir l'arrêter. Bien que physiquement l'autre semi-homme était plus menaçant il n'avait pour lui qu'une force décuplée, normalement, alors qu'ils avaient déjà eu l'occasion d'apercevoir de quoi le mage était capable. Même s'il ne doutait pas de sa capacité à s'en sortir seul son instinct, plus que développé à l'heure présente, le poussait à défendre cet homme de toutes ses forces, il devait le rejoindre et le mettre en sécurité. Lorsqu'il tenta de s'approcher pour le rejoindre une nouvelle vague de soldats apparu et ils s'approchèrent de lui.

- _Vous autres créatures démoniaques vous n'allez pas contrecarrer mes plans de la sorte,_ continua Kate sur sa lancée, tout en s'approchant de sa couronne. _Ce mariage a été consacré (enfin presque), je suis donc légalement la seule et unique reine de Beacon Hills!_ Conclut-elle en se couronnant personnellement.

Tandis qu'elle monologuait plus qu'autre chose, les deux créatures surnaturelles tentaient d'éviter les hommes armés, qui étaient en nombre, afin de pouvoir se rejoindre, de pouvoir enfin avoir un contact et rendre leurs demi-aveux précédents plus réels, après tout ce qu'ils venaient de vivre ils devaient être ensemble. De plus, à deux ils avaient, bien entendu, plus de chance de se sortir vivants de ce guêpier. Ils tendirent leurs mains pour se rejoindre mais les gardes les en empêchèrent en formant des blocs compactent autour des deux jeunes hommes. Ils ripostèrent en donnant coups de coudes et de pieds afin de se dégager, rien qu'un peu, de se faire assez de place pour avancer, un pas après l'autre et de se rejoindre.

- _Non, lâchez-le!_ Grogna le lupin entre ses crocs, ses sourcils se fronçant toujours plus alors qu'il tentait de libérer ses bras de la prise des sous-fifres de la souveraine.

- _Derek!_ Appela Stiles, d'une voix légèrement désespérée alors qu'il avait l'impression que le nombre d'opposant ne cessait d'augmenter. _Ne le touchez pas!_ Ajouta t-il en se débattant.

Le mage finit par perdre patience et, même s'il ne voulait pas en arriver là, il se décida à utiliser ses pouvoirs. Il activa réellement ses tatouages, tout d'abord les pattes d'ours pour se débarrasser rapidement des hommes et des femmes qui lui entravaient les bras, les envoyant valser contre les assaillants les plus proches. Suite à cela le brun se libéra assez d'espace pour pouvoir s'approcher du prince, pour l'aider. Leurs doigts se frolèrent à peine qu'ils furent éloignés rapidement l'un de l'autre sous le rire gras de la blonde, la réplique du plus jeune ayant déplu aux gardes qui furent plus nombreux à s'en prendre à lui. Il disparut rapidement de la vue de Derek, bien qu'il remouait autant qu'il le pouvait afin de pouvoir l'atteindre, le plus vieux continuait à l'entendre, s'égosillant contre leurs adversaires.

- _Mais ôtez vos sales pattes, je dois le rejoindre!_ Pressa t-il. _Derek!_

- _Qu'est-ce que vous attendez? Passez à la vitesse supérieure, je veux les voir disparaître!_ Ordonna la nouvelle reine.

Alors qu'il venait d'assommer un garde, d'un coup de tête bien senti, Stiles activa Jackson, se transformant ainsi partiellement en serpent. En plus de repousser les soldats, les faisant s'entrechoquer, il put, en plus, en aveugler certains momentanément. Le reptile qu'il était ne crachait pas de venin mais un liquide noir, épais et visqueux qui avait la particularité d'être désagréable, aussi bien sur la peau nue que sur les vêtements, et assez opaque pour brouiller la vision de n'importe qui durant un bon moment. De son côté Kate profita de cet instant de distraction pour se rapprocher de son ex-fiancé, trop occupé à encourager et soutenir mentalement le brun pour conserver de l'espace entre eux ou même pour se défendre, et non avec les mains vides.

- _Et toi mon cher "prince", toi le menteur, toi le traite, toi le monstre, toi le pécheur, qui a osé penser qu'une femme telle que moi pourrait être à tes côtés et te tolérer, tu vas payer pour ce que tu es et pour ce que tu as tenté de faire._ Elle sortit de derrière son dos une dague aiguillée, marquée du sceau de sa famille qu'elle dirigea en direction de son cou. _Tu mérites une mort douloureuse._

Elle appuya la pointe juste en dessous de sa pomme d'Adam, attirant enfin l'attention du lupin qui grogna de désagrément sous le coup de la brûlure. De l'argent. Elle s'y connaissait donc réellement en torture. Stiles avait tout de suite perçu ce son de douleur et, lorsqu'il leva les yeux pour s'assurer qu'il ne venait pas de Derek, il déchanta rapidement puisqu'il avait devant lui le prince immobilisé par des gardes et menacé par la blonde. Il souffrait et cela il ne pouvait le tolérer.

- _Der…_ Voulut-il appeler avant de se prendre un coup dans l'abdomen; il n'était pas vraiment idéal d'oublier que l'on était en pleine bagarre.

A cela le plus vieux des deux hommes sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour, ses muscles se bandèrent et il commença, enfin, à tenter de se libérer, son loup lui implorant de voir si le mage allait bien et de faire payer aux humaines ce geste. Il ne sentit pas la lame de Kate s'enfoncer et percer sa peau puis sa chair, cela avait peu d'importance puisque dès qu'il ne serait plus en contact avec ce métal maudit il guérirait en un clin d'oeil. A cela la Lady sourit, tout en ordonnant, toujours de la main, à de nouvelles recrues d'aider les pauvres bougres qui tentaient de retenir le loup-garou. Elle s'avança vers lui pour lui chuchoter à son oreille pointue et poilue ce qui semblait être un secret.

- _Tout compte fait, dans ma grande clémence, je vais t'épargner._ Dit-elle d'une voix doucereuse et le sourire aux lèvres. _Après m'être débarrassée de toutes les créatures magiques du royaume, dont les cris te hanteront toute ta vie, je m'occuperais personnellement de ce monstre là,_ elle désigna Stiles de sa lame. _Je le torturerai lentement, je prendrai tout mon temps, tout en lui faisant comprendre que tout cela arrive de par ta faute bien entendu, de sorte qu'il en vienne à haïr sa rencontre avec toi et même ta simple venue sur cette Terre. J'espère que tu sauras apprécier le spectacle alors que je lui donnerai le coup de grâce final, qu'il expirera son dernier souffle, parce que c'est la dernière chose que tu verras avant de retourner moisir dans la tour qui te servait de prison._

 **(°-°)**

A la vue de Kate si proche de Derek, et de la tête de plus en plus décomposée de celui-ci, Stiles réagit immédiatement. Il ne savait pas ce que cette femme était en train de dire au plus vieux mais il n'appréciait pas et, de ce fait, le mage encore moins, il devait l'éloigner d'elle au plus vite. Malgré la fatigue qui commençait à se faire sentir, suite à ses efforts pour se dégager et la magie déjà utilisée, le brun prit sur lui pour l'ignorer, il avait besoin d'en faire plus, quitte à s'épuiser totalement. Avec un regain d'énergie soudain il réussi à donner quelques coups d'épaules, de poings et de tête, suffisamment pour se dégager les bras et, ainsi, être en mesure de faire appel à ses lianes. Les dessins sur son corps s'illuminèrent pour ensuite sortir de son corps et lui permettre d'attraper le lupin. Ses extensions végétales s'enroulèrent autour de la taille et du torse de ce dernier, forçant Kate comme ses gardes à se pousser face à ces forces de la nature. Rapidement il les fit revenir à leur place afin de libérer Derek de l'emprise la reine folle en le ramenant vers lui. La surprise, la crainte inspirée par les tatouages et par l'impressionnante bête tirée permirent au prince de se trouver aux côtés du mage en un rien de temps et, surtout, sans encombre, les soldats s'écartant sur son passage.

Prenant avantage de cela, de ce petit moment d'accalmie causé par la confusion générale, Stiles combla l'espace entre lui et son bien-aimé, qui le fixait d'un air interloqué, en lui attrapant le bras, pour se rapprocher. Le temps pressait, il ne réfléchit donc pas à deux fois et se permit de faire glisser cette main aventureuse le long du bras poilu pour venir prendre sa conjointe griffue. Immédiatement Derek baissa la tête, comme pour pouvoir constater de ses yeux qu'il ne rêvait pas, avant de les plonger tout aussi rapidement dans ceux du mage. Sans rien se dire, Stiles compris tout de suite ce qu'il ressentait, tous deux n'avaient aucunement peur de l'autre, bien au contraire, une douce chaleur irradiait de leurs poitrine. Ils avaient l'impression que le temps venait de s'arrêter et que tout resterait comme ça à jamais. Pour tout dire Stiles avait même une furieuse envie de sourire, de laisser exploser sa joie mais les quelques secondes qu'ils venaient de s'accorder prenaient déjà fin avec la voix glaciale de Kate.

- _Mais qu'est-ce que vous fichez?_ Attrapez-les!

Avant que les soldats sortent de leur état léthargique, sans doute dû à leur peur de mourir instantanément lors du contact des deux perturbateurs, le brun s'adressa au prince, peut-être pour la dernière fois de sa courte, mais mouvementée, vie.

- _J'm'excuse, je… J'ai été le pire des idiots l'autre matin. J'vous ai entendu Scotty-Donkey et toi, et j'ai cru que tu parlais de… de moi… Je…_

 _-Je suis désolé moi aussi j'aurai dû tout te dire plus tôt._ Lui répondit le plus vieux en lui serrant un peu plus la main.

- _On a qu'à conclure qu'on est deux monumentales abrutis._ Ce à quoi le loup-garou acquiesça. _J'aurai juste aimé qu'on est plus de temps... Et d'intimité._

Les soldats les encerclaient, en rangs bien compact, prêts à en découdre afin que la nouvelle reine arrête, enfin, de les insulter et de les menacer. Ils avançaient doucement, ne prenant aucun risque. Stiles était fatigué, le contre-coup de toute l'énergie déployée jusqu'à présent se fit sentir brusquement. Au vu du nombre d'adversaires le brun se dit que les dés étaient peut-être jetés, il devait donc profiter de leurs derniers instants de liberté, voir les prolongés, par tous les moyens possibles. Il se tourna vers la souveraine.

- _Très bien, nous allons nous rendre!_ A cela Derek grogna mais le plus jeune le calma en posant une main sur son torse et en lui murmurant : _Fais moi confiance._

- _Oh vraiment?_

 _-Oui. Accordez-nous seulement quelques minutes, pas plus de 10._

 _-Tu ne négocies même pas sa vie en proposant la tienne?_

 _-J'ai peut-être l'air idiot mais je ne suis pas si naïf…_ Kate ne put retenir un rire.

- _Très bien, 5 minutes. Gardes, un pas en arrière et préparez-vous, dans 5 minutes amenez-les aux cachots._

 _-Qu'est-ce…_ S'empressa de demander le prince dès que le brun lui fit de nouveau face.

 _-J'avais juste besoin d'un tout petit peu plus de temps._

 _-Pour quoi?_

 _-Pour ça…_

Stiles s'approcha encore plus près de lui, il profita de la chaleur du lupin et il se permit de faire courir une de ses mains sur sa joue partiellement couverte de fourrure, d'aller toucher une de ses oreilles pointues, pour la faire descendre de nouveau sur ces sortes de favoris géants qu'il caressa doucement. Finalement il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Derek, il s'approcha encore et il posa, enfin, ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser était doux et chaste mais vrai. Le mage pouvait sentir les crocs du loup à travers leur échange mais il s'en fichait il voulait que le prince comprenne ses sentiments.

 **(°-°)**

Derek n'en revenait pas, Stiles avait eu le culot de demander une suspension de leur arrestation pour ça… pour l'embrasser! Bien loin de s'en plaindre le lupin sourit, approfondissant l'étreinte, ce premier baiser était tellement plus exceptionnel que tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Il se sentait enfin complet, enfin lui même, enfin à sa place. Il laissa le mage se reculer, briser leur baiser pour mieux lui montrer qu'il venait de lui sauver la vie ; en un battement de cils il reprit forme humaine. Ses os avaient craqués, ils s'étaient brisés pour se reconstruire mais la transformation était maintenant bien moins douloureuse et longue qu'avant. Il avait retrouvé le contrôle de son corps et de sa vie, même si pour l'instant elle semblait plutôt mal partie. Le fait que Stiles lui sourit de cette manière si tendre qu'il avait lui donna le courage de l'attraper par les hanches et de recommencer leur précédente activité ; bien entendu sous le regard dégoûté de Kate qui regardait les secondes passer. Il fit courir ses mains dans le dos du brun, qui semblait ronronner sous l'attention, et c'est là qu'il sentit une étrange chaleur entre ses omoplates, à un endroit qui l'avait fasciné depuis le début : le loup solitaire se réveillait.

 **(°-°)**

Il était bien là, dans les bras de l'homme qu'il aimait, à profiter de ses douces attentions et de la joie qu'il dégageait d'être redevenu lui-même. Grâce à lui d'ailleurs ce qui lui procurait un sentiment étrange, il était un mage, une créature vue comme sanguinaire et égoïste, et pourtant il venait de sauver un prince, un vrai! C'était inédit dans l'histoire du monde, il en était sûr. Mais tout cela prit rapidement une autre dimension lorsqu'il sentit aussi un changement en lui. Une chaleur étrange émanait de son dos et Derek semblait la sentir aussi parce qu'une fois avoir passer les mains dessus il s'était écarté pour le regarder, un sourcil perplexe levé.

- _Me regarde pas comme ça beau brun c'est tout nouveau… J'vais pas prendre feu_ , voulu t-il le rassurer, _la combustion spontanée n'existe pas... j'espère..._

 _-Mais ça va?_ Demanda t-il pour être sûr alors que Stiles s'examinait les bras.

- _Je sais pas trop… je me sens étrange, comme si quelque chose bouillait en moi._

 _-Le temps est presque écoulé_ , rappela Kate, _et ne comptez pas sur un autre élan de bonté de ma part pour prolonger votre petit bonheur dégoûtant._

La chaleur montait autant que l'inquiétude du prince et Stiles ne savait pas du tout comment l'expliquer. Pour autant ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose, il en était sûr, c'était plus quelque chose réconfortant, une chaleur douce plutôt qu'une brûlure violente, du moins avant qu'un fabuleux mal de crâne vienne l'étreindre. La douleur fut telle qu'il tomba à genou tout en se tenant la tête, les yeux clos il ne pouvait plus voir et les bourdons dans ses oreilles l'empêchait d'entendre Derek lui demander ce qui lui arrivait et s'il pouvait faire quelque chose. Le plus vieux était sur le point de passer la main dans ses cheveux quant il fut interrompu par les gardes qui se saisirent des deux…

- _...prisonniers! Votre temps est écoulé et tout vos stratagèmes tordus pour retarder l'inévitable ne marcherons aucunement avec moi!_

 _-Non, laissez-moi rester avec lui, il a besoin de moi!_ Cria Derek en se débattant malgré le nombre d'assaillants.

- _Bla bla bla. On perd du temps. Je vous ai prévenu, vous savez ce qui vous attend. On se presse, attraper le malade imaginaire!_

 _-NON!_ Hurla t-il en essayant davantage.

A la surprise de tous, un grognement terrible fit écho aux protestations désespérées du prince, tous se figèrent et fixèrent l'homme en question qui, bien que gêné, dû admettre que cela ne venait pas de lui. Tout puissant et semblable au sien que cela est pu être il n'y était pour rien et un nouveau hurlement lui donna raison puisque celui-ci fit tourner la tête de toute l'assemblé vers l'origine du bruit animal : Stiles.

C'était viscéral, la douleur aiguë avait fait place à un bourdonnement constant de bruits et d'odeurs comme si le mage pouvait à présent entendre chaque battements de coeurs et chaque respirations de toutes les personnes présentes. D'abord atrocement dérangeant, au point d'en être une souffrance physique, Stiles s'était progressivement, bien que rapidement, habitué à ce changement. Son tatouage ne le brûlait plus, pas vraiment, mais il sentait que son nouvel état venait de lui. Les choses devinrent bien plus claires pour lui lorsque, plus nettement que le reste, il entendu le cri de "détresse" de Derek. Il ressentit au plus profond de lui l'angoisse et la peur du jeune homme comme si c'était la sienne et la seule chose qu'il put faire, comme réaction première, fut de hurler, pour lui montrer qu'il était là et prêt à se battre pour lui, pour eux. En réalité il venait d'emprunter des attributs du loup dans son dos et, plus certainement, du lupin qu'il aimait. Ils étaient totalement et irrémédiablement liés depuis le début. Stiles avait apporté, en plus de son amour, la stabilité, le contrôle et la liberté dont le prince avait besoin et Derek lui apportait la pièce qu'il manquait à sa vie. Il ne la passerait pas seul, il était destiné à avoir quelqu'un dans sa vie, des amis, une famille, comme il en avait toujours rêvé.

Alors que le mage était en train de réaliser tout cela et que le reste de l'assemblée attendait avec crainte ce qu'il allait ensuite faire, le hurlement n'annonçant rien de bon pour eux, Derek lui avait réagi à l'appelle de son compagnon, instinctivement il avait pris sa forme mi-humaine, mi-animal. Et, à présent, il avait l'impression d'être en symbiose avec Stiles. C'était comme s'ils étaient liés mentalement l'un à l'autre, ils ne pouvaient pas se parler et tenir des discussions mais ils sentaient qu'ils faisaient, maintenant, partis d'un tout, d'un seul corps. A la réalisation de cela les deux hommes se trouvèrent du regard et se sourirent alors que Kate devenait folle devant l'inaction de tous, ce qu'elle exprimait par de grands cris hystériques. Maintenant leur force, leur esprit et leur motivation retrouvés cette dernière n'allait plus crever les tympans de tout le monde dans peu de temps. Foi de loup et de mage.

D'un signe de tête, ils savaient, ils étaient d'accord. S'ils se battaient c'était de manière raisonnée, si l'on pouvait appeler ça comme ça, pas la peine de faire couler du sang pour rien et surtout d'encourager les citoyens dans leurs croyances stupides vis-à-vis des créatures féériques. Ils étaient différents certes, avec des caractéristiques pouvant effrayer mais ils n'étaient pas des monstres sanguinaires. S'ils voulaient pouvoir vivre en paix, sans être traqués ou chassés, une seule mort était nécessaire, pour leur bien comme pour celui de tout le royaume. Ils ne mouraient pas ici, pas aujourd'hui mais Kate si.

Remontés à bloc,leur harmonie leur donnaient l'impression d'être invincibles. C'est Stiles qui ouvrit le bal en rapprochant violemment ses bras, les deux gardes qui le tenaient se cognèrent la tête et furent obligés de le lâcher, histoire de se stabiliser et de rester debout. Profitant de la surprise créée par le plus jeune Derek n'hésita pas une seconde à planter ses crocs dans l'épaule du soldat lui tenant le bras gauche puis ses griffes dans celui qui l'aidait, avant d'empoigner celui à sa droite pour le projeter vers ceux qui venaient vers lui. Le mage s'attela à le rejoindre aussi vite que possible à l'aide, principalement, des magnifiques griffes acérées qui avaient décidé de pousser au beau milieu de la bataille. Bien que surpris au début, il ne s'en plaignit pas puisqu'elles étaient bien utiles face au nombre d'ennemi qui se mettaient entre lui et le loup qu'il tentait de rejoindre.

Cependant au bout de cinq minutes de lutte acharnée le brun commença à fatiguer, ce nouveau pouvoir lui coûtait une énergie folle. Ses mouvements commencèrent à se faire plus lents, ses griffes se rétractèrent, ses muscles le brûlèrent mais il tenta de continuer du mieux qu'il pouvait, Derek n'était vraiment plus très loin, six ou sept mètres peut être. Il devait être à ses côtés. Le lupin semblait lui aussi manquer de plus en plus de souffle, le mage pouvait le sentir et le voir, le temps commençait donc à leur manquer. Kate avait de son côté une grande armée, les soldats ne cessaient d'arriver, comme de nouvelles vagues affluant dès que la zone de combat s'éclaircissait, et ce à l'infini. Malgré leurs efforts respectifs rien n'avait l'air de vraiment changer, au contraire la situation empirait avec ce sang neuf qui entravait toujours plus leurs mouvements.

Dans un nouveau déchaînement de puissance il jeta quelques gardes les uns sur les autres, en effraya d'autres pour finalement pouvoir attraper par le coude l'homme de ses rêves, en train de faire jouer ses crochets. Dans un tout petit instant de répit ils purent se sourirent, comme un adieu, ils semblaient tous deux résignés… Réalistes quant à leur avenir. Et pourtant c'était bien loin d'être terminer. L'espoir fut ravivé, de manière plutôt cocasse, par un des soldats de la Lady. Un téméraire avait profité de la distraction de Stiles pour se jeter sur lui, gourdin brandit, pour l'assommer et enfin l'attraper, histoire de finir ce combat et, surtout, espérer rentrer dans les bonnes grâces de sa Dame. Cependant le gaillard fut rapidement repérer par Derek, même avant qu'il eut le temps de lever son arme.

- _Attention, Stiles, derrière toi!_ L'informa prestement le barbu, presque en criant sous le coup de la peur, avec sa grosse voix transformée.

Le mage réagit au quart de tour, il fit volte-face et projeta un jet de flammes, un tout dernier. Il n'allait pas le nier il était à bout de force, il avait même du mal à reprendre son souffle suite à cette parade. Cependant l'avertissement du plus vieux lui rappela quelque chose, il avait quelqu'un d'autre qui veillait sur ses arrières, et pas n'importe qui. Un sourire malicieux prit place sur ses lèvres entrouvertes en quête d'air, ce qui fit lever un sourcil interrogateur au prince. Avant qu'il n'ait pu lui demander quoique ce soit le garçon prit une grande inspiration avant de surprendre tout le monde.

- _KAWABUNGA!_ Tous retinrent leur souffle, comme s'ils attendaient d'être foudroyés, après tout le mage venait peut être de leur lancer un sort puissant. _Ha-ha. Hahahahaha!_

Le rire du brun se fit entendre et il résonna de plus en plus fort dans la bâtiment. Oui, il était là, épuisé, en mauvaise posture, à rire à gorge déployée. Tous mirent cela sur le compte de la folie, ça y était un câble avait lâché, son esprit, déjà perverti et tordu de par sa nature selon la plupart, était en train de sombrer.

Pourtant ils ne le trouvèrent pas si fou lorsqu'ils entendirent vrombir quelque chose à l'extérieur, sur la place. C'était comme si un objet, sûrement, s'était mis en marche, était monter dans le ciel pour passer au dessus de leurs têtes… Voilà ce que l'homme de magie avait fait, ils les avaient fait perdre la tête, collectivement… L'ensemble de l'assemblée suivit le bruit de la tête silencieusement, dans un mélange de peur et d'anxiété, sauf Stiles qui jubilait, se rapprochant doucement de Derek pour pouvoir lui prendre le bras. L'homme lui jeta un regard et pour toute réponse le plus jeune lui fit signe de se baisser. Juste à temps.

Le silence se fit durant un dixième de seconde avant que les vitres n'explosent en un millier de morceaux, dans un grand fracas. Personne n'eut le temps de vraiment réagir, à part se mettre à couvert, ou de comprendre ce qui arrivait réellement dans la cathédrale. Et pourtant un énorme dragon noir et rugissant venait de faire son apparition dans le lieu sacré, surmonté par un minuscule, mais non moins important, âne qui rugissait tout autant. Les citoyens, accompagnés de certains soldats, sortirent en courant, oubliant totalement leurs rôles ou leurs obligations. Ce que Kate ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer, de la plus délicate des façons (ou pas).

- _Bande de dégonflés, lâches, revenez ici immédiatement. Vous vous devez de protéger et de sauver votre reine, quitte à y laisser la vie!_ S'indigna t-elle en gesticulant dans tous les sens.

- _La blonde!_ Indiqua le mage à ses amis à quatre pattes, il n'avait pas besoin de préciser plus que cela, il savait qu'ils avaient tout à fait compris de qui il s'agissait.

- _Alli à toi l'honneur._ Invita Scott.

Sans plus de cérémonie, ni même de grande réflexion, la dragonne s'avança tranquillement vers la créature hurlante à la tignasse jaune pour la gober. Oui, oui Allison fondit sur elle et la croqua en une seule bouchée (tel le T-Rex dans Jurassic Park, film connu dans un autre univers que celui de nos amis). Le silence se fit de nouveau devant cette scène incongrue. Stiles se dit qu'il aurait vraiment dû les appeler avant et qu'il avait perdu un temps précieux à se battre, bien que cela ait révélé des secrets, dont celui de son tatouage dorsal, son Symbole.

- _Maintenant, plus personne ne bouge, j'ai un lance-flamme affamé et je n'hésiterais pas à m'en servir!_ Prévins Scott avant de jubiler. _J'ai toujours rêvé de dire quelque chose comme ça!_

 _-Ravi pour toi Scotty-Donkey… Merci Allison, on te doit une fière chandelle, sans mauvais jeu de mot._ Enchaîna le mage.

Alors qu'ils papotaient entre amis, le reste des soldats toujours présents en profita pour déguerpir sans demander son reste. Après tout ils tenaient tous à leur vie et ils avaient une cité à rebâtir maintenant qu'elle était débarrassée de leur tyran… grâce à des créatures qu'ils avaient toujours craints. Donc nos bons amis étaient seuls, enfin, et tranquilles. Stiles sentit alors une pression sur une de ses mains, sans s'en rendre compte il avait pris celle du prince, qui avait repris forme humaine, et ce dernier cherchait à attirer son attention. L'idée fit sourire le plus jeune qui fit un pas vers lui, en se grattant l'arrière du crâne de sa main libre.

- _Alors… Où en étions-nous?_

 _-Je crois qu'on parlait sentiment, non?_ Répondit le brun en jouant le jeu, tout en attrapant le bras puis la main du mage pour qu'il arrête de stresser autant.

- _Moui je pense que tu n'as pas tort…_

 _-Tu remarqueras que j'ai souvent raison. Il va falloir t'y faire._ Dit-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie afin de voir de nouveau le magnifique sourire du plus jeune, ce qu'il réussit à faire.

- _Derek?_

 _-Oui?_

 _-Je… Je t'aime. Vraiment._ Les yeux du loup-garou flashèrent d'une couleur dorée tout en pétillant, ne laissant au garçon aucun doute quant à la réciprocité de ses sentiments.

- _Je t'aime aussi._ Dit-il tendrement en s'approchant de lui prêt à l'embrasser

- _Awwwwwwwwwwwwwww!_ Lâcha bruyamment Scott, ce qui fit rouler des yeux le mage tandis que le prince préféra cacher sa tête dans le creux du cou de son amant.

- _Sérieusement mec?_

 _-Oups… Trop fort? Faut dire j'ai pas pris en compte la reverb…_

 _-Scotty…_

 _-Ok, je me tais, Allison arrête de faire des cœurs en fumée et on se retourne. Ça vous va comme ça les tourtereaux?_ Proposa t-il en souriant de toutes ses dents.

- _Créatures maléfiques!_ Siffla le brun entre ses dents avant de se saisir du visage barbu et d'embrasser fougueusement les lèvres du propriétaire.


	14. Epilogue

Fic complète! C'est la première fois de ma vie que j'écris une histoire aussi longue, j'espère qu'elle vous aura plus!

Il se pourrait qu'il y ait un bonus qui voit le jour mais ce n'est pas encore sûr. Je me contenterai donc de vous dire merci, pour votre temps et votre patience. :)  
Bonne fête à nouveau et bonne lecture !

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages de Teen Wolf et de Shrek, ainsi que la plupart des situations, ne m'appartiennent pas. J'ai juste mélangé ces deux univers.

* * *

 **Epilogue** **:**

Il était une fois il y a fort longtemps un joli prince au minois charmant, il était ensorcelé et incapable de maîtriser sa véritable identité, malgré toute sa bonne volonté sa nature lupine n'était en aucun cas coopérative. Pourtant grâce à un mage bavard et avenant il pu récupérer sa vie, son amour inconditionnel lui offrant une vie plus paisible.

Contre toutes attentes cette créature, qui se pensait solitaire, découvrit, avec ses sentiments, que le loup dans son dos était lié à une personne qui lui était destiné, il ne devait pas vivre à l'écart du monde mais avec lui, et surtout avec le prince qu'il avait sauvé. Si Stiles avait fait plus de recherche sur son Symbole il aurait compris tout de suite, il aurait reconnu son compagnon beaucoup plus rapidement en remarquant que l'or qu'il voyait parfois rapidement dans les yeux de Derek ne lui était pas étranger.

La tête de loup entre ses omoplates avaient des yeux dorés et un pelage sombre, comme ceux du jeune homme. Bien que la ressemblance soit assez frappante, le brun pensait simplement qu'il ne devait être qu'un ermite entouré, à jamais, de plantes et non de bipèdes ou de quadrupèdes. Pourtant les fleurs qui encadraient son tatouage canidé lui indiquaient que l'amour était au rendez-vous. L'on pouvait voir une "couronne" de roses rouges, symboles de la passion, d'azalées, signifiant un amour sincère et la joie d'aimer, et des camélias, désignant l'admiration, un amour éternel et une beauté parfaite. Les rumeurs portant sur les mages tels que lui ainsi que leur histoire avaient orienté l'interprétation du tatouage les premières fois que le jeune homme l'avait vu et étudié.

Bien qu'il ait perdu du temps, en repoussant tout et tout le monde et en ne reconnaissant pas son âme-soeur, le brun vivait enfin pleinement. Toutes les créatures magiques et féériques avaient retrouvé leur liberté et une vie plus paisible. Il faut avouer que les humains ne les craignaient plus autant et que, grâce au nouveau dirigeant de Beacon Hills, élu par son peuple, la cohabitation avait été facilité. Il arrivait même que différentes espèces collaborent dans certains projets communs. Par exemple les trois petits cochons ont été bien utiles à la reconstruction de la cathédrale de la cité humaine, bien que Hansel et Gretel se soient proposés ils ont rapidement été écartés du projet à cause de leur réparation plus culinaire que solide!

Stiles et Derek vivaient, donc, à présent dans le marais, ensemble et heureux, profitant pleinement de la vie à deux et de leurs nouveaux voisins parfois un peu encombrant. Tous deux assis sous le porche, sur un banc réalisé par Allison (ses griffes étant idéales pour la taille du bois) et offert comme cadeau de mariage, ils s'enlaçaient en regardant le soleil se coucher derrière les arbres et le ciel changé des couleurs.

- _Et ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup de petits mages… de petits loups… de petits mages-garous?_

 _-Oh Scott pitié tais-toi!_

 _-Hum, pardon._

 **FIN**


End file.
